A Mikaelson in Starling
by DocTokuMA
Summary: Rebekah is on the run from Klaus. She hides out in Starling City and draws the attention of Team Arrow. What will the team do when an Original shows up, bringing with her the supernatural world into the city?
1. Arrival

**Enjoy my first crossover with Arrow and The Originals.**  
 **For Arrow, the story is set several weeks after the end of Season 2. For The Originals, it is an alternate take in between the events of 1x15 if Rebekah had left instead of going with Marcel to get Davina.**

 **I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

 _Keep Driving. Don't look back._

Those were the only thoughts in Rebekah's mind at the moment. Even though she knew in her heart that she should go back, her head told her that going back would end in her death of even worse. So Rebekah kept on driving.

She did not know how long she had been driving or how far she had gone since she left New Orleans, but Rebekah knew deep down that it wouldn't matter. No amount of distance or running would keep her safe from the inevitable. Klaus would eventually find her and would do god knows what.

As Rebekah continued to ponder her current problems, the car started to make a several noises. She soon saw that the car was about to run out of gas.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah said. This would mean that she would have to stop to gas up, and that would not be a wise decision to make. However, she knew that she would eventually have to stop and gather supplies as well as think of a long-term plan to stay hidden from her brother.

Knowing that she had no other option, Rebekah sighed and turned her car to the nearest city entrance that she could see.

"Well," Rebekah said as she passed the 'Welcome' sign of the city. "Let's hope that I won't be staying too long in this Starling City."

* * *

 _Several weeks later_

As soon as Oliver spotted the truck, he made his move and started running towards it.

"Got him," Oliver said on his communicator. "Coming up 52nd street, heading east"

"Copy that," Felicity responded as she saw it through the monitors in the lair. "Or is it Roger? I never know the difference."

She then quickly contacted Diggle. "John, there's an illegal shipment of RPGS headed your way.

"Roger. I'm on it," Diggle replied as he drove the van and was on the truck's tail.

"Oh, so it is Roger," Felicity commented.

Soon Oliver was in close proximity to the truck and made a jump, landing on top of it. He then headed to the front of the truck and fired an explosive arrow to the hook between the front of the truck and its cargo, causing an explosion that broke the cargo from the front.

Diggle soon caught up with the detached cargo. "RPGS are secure. I've got eyes on."

Oliver, still on top of the fleeing truck, spoke on his communicator again. "Roy, we're coming to you." He then broke the window of the truck in the driver' seat and forced the driver to turn.

Roy saw the truck coming his way and fired an arrow to each wheel stopping the truck's movement.

The driver quickly pulled a gun out and tried to shoot at Oliver. Oliver dodged the shot and the driver got out of the truck and started to run in the streets.

"I got him," Oliver said to Roy. He then started chasing after the driver as rain started to fall.

* * *

With his quick movements, Oliver was able to catch up to the driver. However, he soon saw that there was woman walking in the street up ahead. The driver saw the woman as well and grabbed the woman. He then faced Oliver, his gun pointed at the woman's head.

"Damn it," Oliver cursed to himself. Now things got complicated. He pulled out an arrow and drew his bow, pointing it at the man.

"Let her go," Oliver shouted with his voice modulator on, giving him the voice of the Arrow. "You have nowhere to go. Let the woman go and turn yourself in"

"And get sent to prison," the driver shouted in a panicked tone. "I'd rather take my chances here. Not let me walk, or I put a bullet in her head.

"Oh for goodness' sake," the woman said in a bored tone. "Could you move this along please? I d have somewhere to be."

Oliver was taken by surprise on how calm the woman's voice was considering the situation she was in.

"Shut up bitch!" the driver shouted. "Or I'll put a bullet in you!"

"I have a better idea," the woman said coolly. Then with inhuman speed, the woman was now behind the would-be shooter. She then bit his neck and the man began to scream. The woman then snapped his neck.

Oliver was shocked with what he was seeing. Even though he was disturbed at what he saw, he instinctively pointed his bow at the woman's direction. "What are you!"

"Oh please," the woman said. Before Oliver could even move, the woman was right in front of him. "As if that could even hurt me much less kill me."

His reflexes kicking in, Oliver moved his bow and tried to land a hit at the woman, but the woman quickly dodged it and was at a far distance again. With enough distance, Oliver fired an arrow. The woman was able to catch the arrow before it could even reach her. She then threw it right back, hitting Oliver in the shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough of that then," the woman remarked. She then approached the fallen archer. "Sorry about that, but I don't fancy bleeding on the streets. Also, I really don't need you telling anyone what you saw, so," the woman grabbed Oliver and pulled him close to her face.

"Forget everything that you just saw," the woman said to Oliver. At that moment, Oliver felt that there was some force in his mind telling him to follow what the woman said and forget. Still in pain, and together with whatever was going on in his head, Oliver collapsed and began to black out. The last thing he saw was the woman run and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes. Once he did, he saw that he saw back in the lair. He tried standing, even with the headache he was feeling, and saw his teammates; Diggle, Felicity, and Roy, approaching him.

"Oh thank god you're awake," Felicity said with relief.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"That's what we were going to ask you." Roy said.

"Me and Roy found you on the ground passed out and the guy you were chasing was dead." Diggle said. "The guy looked like his throat was ripped out."

"There was…a woman," Oliver said, rubbing forehead. He felt like he was having a migraine.

"A woman killed that guy and kicked your ass?" Felicity said skeptically.

"She wasn't normal," Oliver said. "She was really fast and strong."

"Do you think this is another Mirakuru soldier that we didn't take down?" Roy asked.

"No, what I saw wasn't like what someone under Mirakuru could do," Oliver replied. "What that woman did was inhumanly possible."

"Well, that's just great," Felicity said. "We were having a good streak in catching bad guys since we beat Slade and now we have some woman who may or may not be human killing people in the streets."

"Well whoever or whatever she is, she's keeping a low profile," Oliver said. "After she knocked me down, she told me to forget what I just saw."

"So this unnatural killer thought that telling you to forget about her killing someone was easier than killing you." Felicty said.

"It's not that," Oliver said, "When she told me to forget, it was like there was some force trying to make me follow what she was saying."

"So we have a super powered killer _and_ a mind controller?" Diggle said.

"All this is giving me a headache," Roy said.

"Look," Oliver began. "we're all exhausted. We should discuss this tomorrow when we've all had some sleep."

The rest of his team nodded in agreement. Both Diggle and Roy soon left to rest, leaving Oliver and Felicity in the lair.

"Hey," Felicity said to Oliver. "You said that this woman tried to wipe your memories of what you saw."

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"So how come you still remember?" Felicity raised the question.

"That," Oliver said. "is a question I don't have an answer to. I'm not sure why it didn't affect me, but I plan to find out once we know more about what she is."

"Alrighty then," Felicity responded. "get some rest. Starling City still needs its vigilante."

Oliver gave a small smile as Felicity left. Once she was gone, Oliver collapsed to his bed in the lair. He had no idea who this woman was, but if she's in his city, Oliver knew that he had to find her soon before more people end up dead.

* * *

When Rebekah was sure no one was following her, she allowed herself to relax.

"You really screwed up tonight," she said to herself.

She had been hiding in this city for a few weeks without any incidents, and suddenly this happens. She shouldn't have killed anyone, but the guy was just infuriating. Things got more complicated when that vigilante showed up. Fortunately, Rebekah was able to wipe his memories before she had to kill him as well.

Now that this disaster happened, she needed to leave soon. She had been in this city longer than she had planned. She knew it was time to leave before there were any more complications could happen.

* * *

The following day, after getting some proper sleep, Oliver had contacted Laurel and informed her about the mysterious woman and what happened last night.

"It's only been a few weeks after you took down Slade," Laurel said. "You'd think the universe would give you some breathing room.

"Not really how my job works," Oliver said. "So, have you heard anything from your father about any strange attacks?"

"You mean stranger than someone dressed in a hood and beating bad guys in the streets," Laurel said with a smirk.

"Yes," Oliver answered, smirking back.

"I'll see what my dad knows," Laurel said. "Are you going to be alright? The way you talked about this woman, it sounds like something from a horror movie."

"I'll feel better once I how to catch her," Oliver said. "I've handled worse cases than a woman with weird abilities."

* * *

Rebekah was frantically packing her things. After what happened last night, she needed to be out of city by tonight. As she finished packing, she saw that she was running low on blood bags.

"Damn it," Rebekah said. She would need more so she would not need to stop if she got hungry. So far, she was discrete when draining blood from the people in this city. Now, if she wants to stay on the road, she would need some bags.

"Looks like I'll have to make a quick stop to the hospital tonight," Rebekah said.

* * *

As night approached, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, and Roy were convening in the lair regarding any progress about the mysterious woman.

"My dad says that there aren't any reports of some woman attacking people," Laurel said. "but there was something strange that I heard. There have been several reports about people having memory gaps. The police think that they're being drugged or something."

"I heard something similar from some people in the Glades," Roy said. "People disappear and show up again with no memory of where they were before they disappeared. Weird thing is, when they showed up again, they all look paler and tired."

"What, is our mysterious woman snatching people and taking their blood?" Felicity said. "Because if that were true, that sounds gross plus creepy."

"Let's figure out how we can find her first before we start to figure out what she's doing," Oliver said.

Suddenly, the monitor started sounding an alert. Felicity quickly ran to it and saw the display.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"I had the security cameras around the city watch out for any strange going-ons like our woman, and there was one such alert showed up in Starling General, specifically where they store their blood bags" Felicity said.

"You think it's our woman?" Diggle asked.

"It's the only lead we have," Oliver said. "Suit up."

* * *

As Oliver, Diggle, and Roy arrived in Starling General, they quickly headed to where the blood bags would be stored. When they got there, they saw a security guard on the ground.

Diggle approached the man and check for a pulse. "He's still breathing."

"Let's go," Oliver said. "Stay together and be prepared for anything."

* * *

Rebekah knew that getting into the area of the hospital with the blood bags would be easy, given the minimal security, so sneaking in was easy. She soon arrived to the blood bag storage and began taking as many blood bags as she could from the shelves. However, while she was in the middle of stocking up, she heard voices from a distance. She focused on the voices and recognized one of them. It was vigilante from the previous night.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah did not have time to deal with these costumed idiots. Having no other choice, Rebekah spotted a fuse box and approached it. She then opened it and ripped the wires, causing the lights to shut down.

"You got yourself into this Rebekah," Rebekeah said to herself. "Find a way out of it."

* * *

When the lights went out, Oliver knew that their presence was known.

"Looks like she knows we're here," Diggle said.

" _I've hacked the system in that section of the hospital,_ " Felicity said from the lair. " _I have access to the cameras and they show that our woman is still taking the blood bags._ "

"We get to her position and keep her from leaving, "Oliver said.

"And what about her weird abilities?" Roy asked.

Before they could they discuss any further, several projectiles were heading in their direction.

"Down!" Oliver shouted. They all immediately ducked for cover as the objects were embedded in the wall behind them.

"What the hell?" Diggle noticed that the projectiles were actually pencils.

" _I guess super speed and strength also includes super throwing,_ " Felicity pointed out.

"We know you're in there!" Oliver shouted. "We have you outnumbered. Now surrender so we can talk!"

"Is that low gruff voice suppose to intimidate me?" the woman's voice said from a distance. "or are you compensating?"

" _Oh, huge burn,_ " Felicity said.

"Not really good to cheer someone that's trying to kill us," Diggle told her.

" _Sorry,"_ Felicity apologized.

Oliver and Roy fired their arrows in the direction of the woman's voice. However, the arrows soon came coming back, causing the team to find cover again.

"If this keeps up, she'll be long gone before we can even get close," Diggle said.

"You'll have to do better than that love," the woman said, finally stepping into their view.

"I have an idea," Oliver said. He then pulled out two arrows, giving one to Roy. "Fire at the same direction again."

"And the difference this time will be?" Roy asked.

"You'll see," Oliver replied.

Both Oliver and Roy aimed their bows at her again fired their arrows again.

Once again the woman caught both arrows in her hands. "You really don't learn, do you?"

"Yes, we do." Oliver said.

Before the woman could react, the arrows exploded, knocking down to the ground.

"Smart," Roy said impressed.

"Let's restrain her and take her back to the lair," Oliver said.

Diggle and Roy grabbed the woman's arms and lifted her up. However, the woman's eyes shot open and grabbed both Diggle and Roy by their throats and lifting them up in the air.

Oliver pulled an arrow and aimed it at the woman. He saw now that the woman's eyes were now red with veins under them. Her teeth also had become sharp fangs.

"That hurt," she said angrily.

"Let them go!" Oliver shouted.

"Considering that I have the potential victims, it's me who should be making the demands," Rebekah shouted back. "Now lower your bow before I snap both their necks."

With no other choice, Oliver slowly lowered his bow. "What do you want?"

"What I want is to leave this bloody city and to stop being chased around by you and any other costumed clowns!" the woman said angrily.

"If you want to leave, why draw attention by killing last night?" Oliver asked, trying to buy some time to think of a way to save Diggle and Roy.

The woman's face became shocked. "How do you remember what happened last night? I compelled you to forget that."

With the woman taken off guard, Oliver took his chance and pulled out two flechettes and threw them at the woman's hands, forcing her to let go of both Diggle and Roy. Both Diggle and Roy headed to Oliver's side, weapons pointed at the woman.

"Cheap trick," the woman said. "I'll enjoy ripping your insides out."

Before she could do anything, several alarms started to go off in the room.

" _Hospital staff just reported their break-in,_ " Felicity said. " _Police will be arriving soon._ "

"We need to go Oliver," Diggle said.

"Actually, you're not going anywhere," the woman said. "I'd rather kill the three of you now before I leave."

* * *

"Yeah I don't think so," Felicity said. She then started rapidly typing on her keyboard.

* * *

" _Cover your ears!_ " Felicity said over the communicator. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy followed immediately.

The speakers in the hospital started blaring a sharp high pitched noise. The woman shrieked in pain and became disoriented.

"Let's go!" Oliver shouted. The team then quickly made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

Rebekah shook her head as the pain subsided. That's what vampire hearing gets her. When she regained her senses, she saw that the vigilantes were gone.

"This is not my day," she said. Rebekah quickly grabbed the bag full of blood bags and made her exit. She may have gotten side tracked, but she got what she came for. It was time for Rebekah to leave Starling City.

* * *

When they arrived back in the lair, Felicity and Laurel helped Oliver carry Diggle and Roy in.

"Should I get the first aid?" Felicity asked.

"We'll be fine," Diggle said hoarsely. His throat still ached from being choked.

"Not the worst thing that's happened to us," Roy added.

"So what happened to the woman?" Laurel asked.

"We had to leave her," Oliver said.

"She's probably using that chance to get the hell out of Starling," Diggle said. "And we have no way of knowing how to find her again?"

"That may not be true," Roy said. "Before she let go of us, I put a tracer on her."

Felicity went to her computers. "I've got her! She's heading for the exit in the main road out of Starling."

"Got it," Oliver said. He got then began to head out.

"Oliver you can't go after her by yourself," Laurel said.

"She's right Oliver," Diggle agreed. "All three of us couldn't even stop her."

"I can't just let her get away," Oliver said. Before he could hear any more arguments, he left.

As he left the lair, Oliver received a phone call.

"Hello?" When he heard who was on the other line, Oliver gave a small smile. "Not exactly the best time to talk." Oliver then had an idea. "Actually, I could use your help. How fast can you get to the main road heading out of Starling?"

* * *

Rebekah was driving her car and was almost out of this city. Once she was gone, she can figure out where to go next and hide. However, there was still something troubling her thoughts.

How did that green-hooded vigilante remember her? Rebekah was sure that she compelled him to forget. Could he be a supernatural creature as well? No, that can't be it. She would have been able to tell.

Rebekah was so focused in her thoughts, she did not see a motorcycle suddenly pass by her, and the rider firing two arrows in the front wheels of her car, causing it to swerve and pull to a stop. Rebekah saw that the rider was the green-hooded vigilante she was just thinking about.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that," Rebekah said as she got out of the car.

"I can't let you leave until you answer my questions," the vigilante said drawing his bow.

"You do know what an idiotic decision you've made," Rebekah said before she used her vampire speed to get close to the vigilante, disarming him and grabbing him by the throat. "It was foolish to come after me alone."

The vigilante struggled from Rebekah's grip as he spoke. "I didn't come alone,"

Rebekah then saw a device thrown in her direction. As it landed on the ground, a high pitched sonic sound emitted from the device causing Rebekah to drop the vigilante and cover her ears in pain. She then saw another figure approaching her. This one was a woman with blonde hair and wearing black. The woman pulled out two batons and charged at Rebekah.

Still disoriented, Rebekah could not defend herself as the woman struck her. Rebekah knocked down, but her focus was soon returning. She saw the vigilante fire an arrow which split open into a rope, tying her up.

"Stay down!" the vigilante said, pointing an arrow at her. "Final warning."

"You think you can stop me?" Rebekah scoffed. "I am more powerful than you can imagine!" She then proceeded o break her bindings.

The vigilante fired the arrow, hitting Rebekah in the shoulder.

"That barely hu-" Before Rebekah could finish, she began to feel that she was going to pass out. Rebekah saw that the arrow that hit her had injected her with something. As she began to collapse, she realize what she was injected with.

"Vervain," Rebekah said before everything went black.

* * *

"She's out," Sara said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Trust me, that high concentration of vervain can knock out any vampire," Sara said smirking. "Seriously, I leave for a few weeks and you already need me to save your ass."

Oliver gave a small smile back. "Nice to see again, Sara. And you still need to tell me how you know about these things."

"I will," Sara said. "Let's get her back to your place first so we can talk with everyone else. This is a story you all need to hear."

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you didn't know, the dialogue in the beginning of Team Arrow's part is the dialogue that what used in the opening of the Season 3 episode of Arrow, 'The Calm'**


	2. Vampire and Vertigo

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

Oliver and Sara arrived back in the lair with the woman restrained and incapacitated. The rest of the team, Diggle, Felcity, Roy, and Laurel, saw them enter with their captive.

"Sara!" Laurel was surprised and happy to see her sister. She then rushed over to Sara and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you to Laurel," Sara said, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Questions later. First we should restrain her," Sara said.

Oliver turned to Diggle. "Get the cage ready." Then he turned to Roy. "And get some I.V. bags."

"Why do we need I.V. bags?" Felicity asked. "Also, since when do we have a cage?"

"For situations like this," Oliver replied. "Let's get this done first and then Sara will explain everything."

* * *

After they got the woman locked in the cage and hooked up with the I.V. bags, Sara placed a liquid in the I.V. bags and it soon began entering the woman's veins.

"That should keep her out until we need to talk to her," Sara said.

"What was that stuff you put in the bags?" Laurel asked.

"Vervain," Sara replied. "It's an herb that can weaken vampires."

"Whoa hold up, you're saying that woman's a vampire?" Felicity asked skeptically. "That's impossible because vampires don't exist."

"After what we saw that woman do, it's really hard to consider what's impossible," Diggle said.

"Vampires are real," Sara said. "So are other supernatural creatures, like werewolves and witches."

"So there's just this whole other world of supernatural beings that no one knows about?" Roy asked. "That's freaky."

"Sara, how do you know so much about this?" Laurel asked.

"The League of Assassins is aware of the presence of supernatural beings in the world," Sara told them. "I didn't really believe in any of that at the time, but when I was on League missions, there were some things I saw that I just couldn't be explained."

"So our mysterious woman is a vampire," Felicity said. "Will we need some holy water or garlic?"

"Those don't actually work on vampires," Sara said. "As far as the League knows, vervain is the only substance that hurts them, and it also keeps them from using compulsion on humans."

"Compulsion?" Diggle asked.

"It's a kind of mind control that vampire use to make humans follow their commands," Sara said.

Diggle looked to Oliver. "Sounds like what she tried to do to you."

"Do you know how to kill a vampire?" Oliver asked.

"Pretty much the same way you do in the movies, sunlight, stake to the heart, or cutting their heads off can work." Sara said.

"So what are we going to do about our vampire prisoner?" Felicity asked. "And that is the strangest question I have ever asked."

"Right now, we keep her sedated until we can figure out what to do with her," Sara said. "Not even the League would leave a vampire alive, so I'm not exactly sure how we can get her to talk."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Oliver said. "I think we all need a break right now."

"Are you sure you'll be fine with Miss Throat Ripper right down here with you?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"I'll be fine," Oliver assured all of them. "Go home and get some rest.

Everyone nodded and left the lair.

When they were all gone, Oliver soon approached the cage and cut the vervain flow from the woman. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Rebekah slowly regained consciousness and she realized that she was in a cage with an I.V. tube hooked up to her. She quickly ripped it out and tried to make a run to bars, with the intent of breaking them open. However, the moment she touched the bars, her hands burned and she stepped back.

"The bars are coated with vervain." Rebekah turned to where the deep voice came from and saw the vigilante, the Arrow, standing across the cage "You won't be getting out," he said.

Rebekah groaned, still dazed from the vervain. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know who you are and if there are any more of you kind in my city?" the Arrow demanded.

"Oh, so you know what I am, well good for you," Rebekah said sarcastically.

The Arrow picked up his bow and drew an arrow, aiming it at Rebekah's direction. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

Rebekah gave a sly grin. "Do your worst."

Oliver fired the arrow, hitting Rebekah in the shoulder.

* * *

After the team left the lair, Laurel and Sara had time to talk and catch up.

"So, what are you doing in Starling? I doubt Oliver called you here just to help with one vampire," Laurel said.

"Actually, I called Oliver," Sara explained. "I called to tell him that I was already on the way to Starling, and he just asked me for help in dealing with that vampire."

"And your here in Starling for what?" Laurel pushed the question.

"I'm here on League business," Sara replied. " _Secret_ League business."

"Alright fine," Laurel said. "At least come see Dad. Seeing you back would make his day."

"No one's suppose to know that I'm back in Starling," Sara said. "I already took a risk calling Oliver and seeing all of you."

"You know we worry about you," Laurel said.

"I know," Sara said. "I promise, once I'm done with this assignment, I'll see you and Dad again."

"Good," Laurel said, smiling.

"Miss Lance!" a voice suddenly called.

Laurel and Sara turned to see a man approaching them.

"I heard that you and your masked friends have been causing problems with my weapon shipments," the man said, giving a sinister smile.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Laurel asked. She saw that Sara was preparing for a fight.

"Where are my manners," the man said. "My name is Werner Zytle. You may also know me by my predecessor's name: Count Vertigo."

Vertigo then suddenly threw two darts at their direction.

Reacting quickly, Sara pulled out her batons and deflected the darts before they could reach her and Laurel. Sara then charged at Vertigo and attempted to strike him. Vertigo blocked her attack and caught her batons.

"You'll have to do better than that," Vertigo said. He then kicked Sara back, causing her to lose her grip on her batons and drop them. Vertigo then proceeded to attack Sara, hitting her using a series of pressure point attacks. Sara was able to block a few, but was hit by the attacks nonetheless. Soon, she was knocked to the ground.

Laurel then ran to her sister, who was badly bruised.

"It's time to end this," Vertigo said as he walked towards them.

Laurel quickly went through the gear around Sara and pulled out one of her sonic devices. She then activated it and tossed it in front of Vertigo. The device then released a sonic wave, disorienting Vertigo. This gave Laurel the chance to get Sara up and started to run.

"We need to get you out of here," Laurel said to Sara. They then quickly headed back to the lair.

* * *

Oliver fired another arrow, this time hitting the woman in the knee. "Are you ready to talk now?"

The woman was completely covered in blood. There were arrows all over her body, her shoulders, parts of her leg, and a few stuck on her side.

Even with all that, the woman still gave a weak grin. "Is that the best you got? Vervain soaked arrows? I've had worse horrors inflicted upon me! For me, this is child's play."

"I need to know if there are any more of you in my city!" Oliver shouted. "If you just tell me, then-"

"Oliver!"

Oliver heard a voice, recognizing it as Laurel's. He switched off his voice modulator, stopping his questioning to see what was going on.

He then saw Laurel frantically heading down the stairs carrying an injured Sara with her.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, pulling his hood out.

Laurel put Sara down in one of the chairs to rest then faced Oliver. "Apparently there's a new Count running the Vertigo business. He attacked us, but we were able to get away."

"Why did he attack you and Sara specifically?" Oliver asked.

"I think he knew that I was working with the Arrow," Laurel explained. "All the weapon shipments you've been stopping might be his operations."

"That still doesn't explain how he knew to target you," Oliver said.

"Well, that answer is clearly obvious."

Oliver and Laurel turned to see the woman speaking to them.

"If I wanted to kill the Arrow, I'd go after the people close to him to lure him out," the woman said.

"We weren't asking for your opinion," Oliver said.

The woman simply turned around, facing away from Oliver and Laurel.

Laurel pulled Oliver to her side. "Oliver, what's she doing awake?" she asked. "And why is she covered in blood?"

Laurel finally noticed the state of the woman. Her clothes covered in blood and the arrows on the floor of the cage. "Were you torturing her?"

"I've been trying to get information from her," Oliver answered.

"By torturing her?" Laurel asked accusingly.

"She's not telling me anything. This is the only way that she'll answer my questions." Oliver said, his voice slightly raised.

"Last I checked, we don't torture people for answers!" Laurel shouted.

"You know as well as I do that this isn't the first time I've done something like this!" Oliver shouted back.

"Yes, but you've never done anything this violent to someone," Laurel said.

"This woman is not like anyone or anything we've seen!" Oliver said. "I have to do what is necessary to keep everyone in this city safe!"

Laurel paused at Oliver words. Before she could respond, Sara was stirring awake.

"Could you two take your shouting match somewhere else?" Sara said, still slightly groggy. "Some people are still recovering from bruises."

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked her.

"I've been through worse," Sara said. "So what are we going to do about the new Count?"

"I'll track him down," Oliver said. "Both of you stay here."

"Shouldn't you call the others for back-up?" Laurel asked.

"I can handle this myself," Oliver replied, pulling his hood back on and headed out.

* * *

Using her vampire hearing to clearly hear the conversation, Rebekah heard everything that they were talking about. After the Arrow (or Oliver, from what Rebekah heard his name was) left, she continued to listen in on what the two women, Laurel and Sara, were talking about.

"You think he'll be okay? Sara asked.

"Knowing Oliver, there's no guarantee for that," Laurel said.

Rebekah heard enough. These two won't be a problem for her. She saw that her wounds have all healed up and the vervain was almost passed out of her system thanks to the bleeding she had to endure. It was time for her to get the hell out of this place.

Rebekah picked up an arrow on the floor. She then walked towards the lock of the cage. In one thrust, she stabbed the arrow though the lock, causing it to bend and blow a hole through the lock. She then kicked the cage open and got out.

Rebekah saw the surprised expressions of both women. She merely smiled. "Sorry ladies, but gotta run." She then flipped over the table across her, throwing it straight at Laurel and Sara and knocking them back. Rebekah then made her way to the nearest exit.

Once she was out, Rebekah decided to before she left, she would find the Arrow and pay him back what he did to her.

* * *

After 'persuading' several thugs to give the information we was looking for, Oliver was able to find the location of the Count, an abandoned warehouse.

As he entered the warehouse through the roof, Oliver saw no one present inside. Seeing that there was no one around, Oliver dropped to the floor and began to stealthily survey the area

However, before Oliver could continue to investigate, he was immediately knocked to the ground.

"We have some unfinished business."

Oliver got up and saw that he was face to face with the woman.

"How did you get out?" Oliver asked.

"Quite easily actually," the woman said. "Now, time for round three."

* * *

Rebekah then lunged at the Arrow.

he blocked her with his bow. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"Well make time." Rebekah proceeded to deliver kick to the Arrow side, forcing him to let go of his bow and grab her leg. She then swung the bow, hitting him in the shoulder and making let go of her leg.

"It's time I finish you," Rebekah said.

"Actually that honor goes to me."

Rebekah turned and saw a man approaching them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Count Vertigo," the man answered. "And I am here to make sure the Arrow does not leave this place alive."

"Well," Rebekah said. "get in line." Rebekah then was about to attack again. However, a dart soon hit her in the neck.

"I'm afraid this is a kill I would personally do myself," Vertigo said to Rebekah.

Rebekah pulled the dart from her neck and face Vertigo. "You just made a grave mistake." She then attempted to attack the Count.

However, Rebekah soon saw her vision began to distort.

"My own formula of vertigo," Rebekah could hear Vertigo say, though his voice as well has his face began to distort in her vision as well. "with the additions that show you what you fear the most."

Rebekah was now horrified when she saw Vertigo's appearance change in the face of the person she has been running from: her brother Klaus.

'Klaus' then began to attack Rebekah, delivering several punches to her and knocking her back. Rebekah was too disoriented and frightened to fight back. Rebekah barely moved as she was being beatan by her brother.

* * *

Oliver did not understand what was happening. He saw that the woman was barely fighting back against Vertigo. He could see the fear in her face.

Oliver had to stop this. He drew his bow and fired an arrow over the two. It then exploded and released a bright flash. Vertigo was temporarily blinded from the flash, which gave Oliver the chance to grab the woman and make their escape.

* * *

When he got back to the lair, Oliver saw that the rest of the team were all there.

"Laurel and Sara filled us about this new Count. What happened?" Diggle asked Oliver carrying the unconscious woman.

"Vertigo," Oliver said. "Put her back in the cage."

"Yeah, that's not an option considering there's a huge hole on the lock," Felicity pointed out.

Oliver sighed and placed the woman down on the table instead. "Get the vervain and keep her asleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to have another round of torture?" Laurel remarked.

The rest of the team looked between Oliver and Laurel.

"I think we clearly missed something," Felicity observed.

"You think," Roy said.

"Laurel can I speak with you," Oliver said as he pulled Laurel to another side of the room. "This is not the best time to discuss this."

"I think it is," Laurel firmly said. "What do you plan to do with this woman Oliver? Keep her drugged and locked up forever?"

"What choice to I have?" Oliver asked.

"You could talk to her like a normal person," Laurel suggested.

"She's not normal!" Oliver said. "She is something none of us have any knowledge or experience on how to deal with. We need to know what she knows"

"You know I think I know why your acting like this about her," Laurel said. "You're scared."

Oliver didn't reply, confirming Laurel's accusation.

Laurel continued. "It's because we don't know anything about this world full of vampires that your acting like this. You don't know how to deal with which is why your using your old methods."

Oliver sighed. "I _am_ scared. I don't know anything about these vampires and if I don't then it will get everyone killed."

Laurel put her hand on Oliver's shoulders. "Oliver, this is new territory for all of us. We can get though it together. Till then, you don't have to be the man you were before."

"Then how can we get the answers from her?" Oliver asked.

"She may be a vampire, Oliver," Laurel said. "But she should have _some_ form of humanity in her. Every person, whoever they are, should have that at least. Appeal to that."

Oliver gave a small smile. "How do you always know what to say to me?"

"Easy. I've known you that long," Laurel said smiling.

"Hey guys!"

Oliver and Laurel went back to the others, who now have news for them.

"I got a location on Zytle," Felicity said. "He's at the docks shipping out more weapons and he is not being discreet about it."

"He's trying to lure me out," Oliver said. "Let's give him what he wants."

As Oliver, Digggle and Roy prepared their gear, Oliver saw Sara getting ready as well.

"Are you sure you can go?" Oliver asked.

Sara smiled. "I've got some bruises to pay back."

Oliver, Sara, Diggle, and Roy headed out to face Vertigo.

* * *

At the docks, Oliver and his team saw Zytle and his men loading the weapons into the cargo.

"Take out Zytle's men and stop that ship from leaving," Oliver said to Diggle and Roy.

"What about you and Sara?" Diggle asked.

"We'll handle Zytle," Sara said.

The team then went to their separate tasks.

Oliver and Sara approached Vertigo and his men. Sara threw her sonic device and it emitted its sonic wave, causing the men to clutch their ears and lose focus. Oliver then proceeded to fire several arrows at each man, hitting them at either their shoulders or legs, incapacitating them. The only one left was Vertigo.

"It's over Zytle!" Oliver said, pointing his bow and arrow at him. "Your weapons aren't going anywhere."

"I beg to differ," Vertigo said. He then threw several Vertigo darts at Oliver and Sara.

They dodged the darts and Sara made her way straight to Vertigo. She pulled out her batons and combined them together, forming a bo staff.

This time, Sara twirled the staff, hitting Vertigo in his arms and preventing him from pulling out any more of his darts. Vertigo blocked her attacks, but Sara was able to get him into a proper position before she swooped her staff under Vertigo's feet and knocking him off balance. Sara then kicked Vertigo in the chest and pushed him back.

Using that chance, Oliver fired an arrow which then released a rope, tying itself around Vertigo and restraining him.

Oliver then contacted Diggle. "We have Zytle. What about the shipment?"

" _Not leaving this dock,_ " Diggle said over the communicator. " _Police are on their way._ "

"Good," Oliver then switch his communicator off. He then saw Sara grab Vertigo and pulled him up to his feet.

"Who told you that Laurel Lance was associated with us?" Sara shouted.

"What would you offer me for that information?" Vertigo sneered.

Sara then punched him right in the face. "I'll offer not to kill you slowly."

Oliver pulled Sara away from Vertigo. "What are you doing?"

"Finding out who told him about Laurel," Sara said.

"Don't worry," Vertigo said to them, spitting blood out. "I'll tell you. He told me to tell you if you caught me. Didn't think that I would get caught though."

"Talk," Oliver said.

"He was an archer," Vertigo explained. "Wore black and had his face covered. He told me to give the blonde vigilante the name Al Sa-Her. He said you would understand."

Sara had a grim expression on her face and walked away from Vertigo. Oliver soon followed her.

"Sara, what did that mean?" Oliver asked.

"That man who told Zytle about Laurel is the reason why I'm in Starling," Sara said.

"Who is he?" Oliver asked.

"I can't tell you Oliver," Sara said. "This is League business. You can't get involved."

"Sara, this guy put Laurel in danger," Oliver said. "We're already involved. Now who is the man you're looking for in Starling?"

Sara paused for a moment before speaking. "It's Malcolm Merlyn."

Oliver's expression became one of shock and horror. "Malcolm Merlyn is dead."

"Not according to the League," Sara said. "They have proof that Merlyn is alive and they sent me here to find out anything. Looks like he knew I was already here."

"That's why he told Zytle about Laurel," Olvier realized. "To distract you."

"And now I have to find him," Sara said. "I need to go Oliver. Merlyn is out there and I need to fine where he's hiding."

Oliver nodded. "Just be careful Sara. I know Malcolm and he's dangerous."

"So am I," Sara said. "Tell Laurel...just tell her that I'll keep my promise." Sara then headed off her own way.

Oliver then headed back to the lair, needing to inform everyone about the unsettling information he learned.

* * *

"Merlyn's _alive_ ," Laurel said, shocked at the new information.

"That's what Sara told me," Oliver said.

"Great," Felicity said. "Just another one in the thought-you-were-dead-but-actually-not list of people we know."

"What are we going to do about this Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Right now, nothing," Oliver said. "Sara said the League are handling this and I'd prefer to stay out of their way right now."

"Good plan," Felicity said. "Oh also one more thing, we are out of vervain for our vampire guest, slash, prisoner."

"I'll handle it," Oliver said. "The rest of you should go home."

As the team left, Oliver pulled Laurel aside. "Are you okay?"

"That my sister might be risking her life going after the man who caused the deaths of innocent people including his own son," Laurel said. "I'll survive. What about you and our vampire guest?"

"I think I'll try your advice," Oliver said.

Laurel smiled. "Good answer. She then left as well.

Oliver then checked and saw the woman still on the table unconscious and being pumped with vervain.

Oliver breathed in deeply as he unhooked the I.V. from the woman. He then put on his hood and switched his voice modulator on as he saw the woman slowly stirring awake.

"What happened?" the woman said groggily.

"You were shot with a drug and it caused you hallucinate," Olvier said.

Rebekah groaned. "I feel like I'm having a century's worth of hangovers."

"Is that how long you've been alive?" Oliver asked.

"Longer," Rebekah replied. She then realized that she wasn't in a cage, shackled, or being vervained. "Why am I not imprisoned?"

"Because I want to talk," Oliver said.

"No arrows this time?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"No," Oliver said. "A friend of mine told me to try something different." He then switched his voice modulator off and took his hood off as well.

"My name is Oliver Queen," Oliver said, extending his hand.

The woman gave a surprised and hesitant look for a while. However, she then took Oliver's hand and shook it.

"Rebekah Mikaelson."


	3. The Witches of Corto Maltese

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

The following morning, Oliver had the team, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, and Laurel, gather back at the lair.

"What's with the early call Oliver?" Diggle asked. "Lyla's having me paint the baby's room and I don't need a pregnant woman shouting at me for showing up late."

"And I have to get to my job," Felicity said. "Though honestly, working there is like tearing my own heart out, so thank you for the call."

"What's this about Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"This is about her," Oliver said.

Rebekah then stepped forward to their view.

Felicity gave a small yelp and quickly grabbed a small cross in her pocket.

"Seriously?" Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

"What is she doing out!" Felicity said, still holding the cross up.

"Felicity calm down," Oliver said. "Rebekah is not going to hurt anyone."

"Well 'Rebekah' better keep her distance," Felicity said, slowly bringing the cross down.

"I thought Sara said those don't work on vampires," Roy whispered to Felicity,

"Well, there may be a chance that she's wrong," Felicity whispered back.

"No she was right," Rebekah told them. "Crosses have no effect on vampires."

Felicity looked shocked. "How did you know what we were talking about?"

Rebekah tapped her ear. "Enhanced hearing, it's a vampire thing."

"Oh," Felicity said. "Good to know."

"So you just let a vampire out and it's all good now?" Diggle asked skeptically.

"We talked last night," Oliver said. "I told her about what we do, and she told me about what she is."

"We know what she is," Felicity said. "She's a bloodsucking vampire."

"That's only a small fraction of the truth," Rebekah told them.

"So what's the whole truth?" Roy asked.

"It would be easier to show you," Rebekah said. "Please lock hands together."

The team looked at Oliver, seeing what he thought of this.

Oliver nodded.

They all then locked hands and formed a circle.

"I hope you're not going to start making us sing Kumbaya?" Felicity asked.

Rebekah ignored the jab and continued. "Now," Rebekah said. "Open your minds to me and I can show you."

"Show us what?" Laurel asked.

"The story of my family," Rebekah said as she began.

 _"Thousands of years ago, I was human, and so was my family."_

As they heard Rebekah speak, Oliver and his team began to see images and visions. They first saw a village full of people. They also saw Rebekah, who had the same face even now but wearing different clothes.

 _"Times were difficult, but for better or worse, we were happy. Until, our youngest brother died."_

They then saw a man rushing to Rebekah and her family. He was carrying a young boy whose body was covered in blood and claw marks.

 _"He was killed by our village's greatest threat, werewolves. My father, desperate to protect the rest of us, forced my mother, who was a very powerful witch, to use her magic to create a spell that would make us stronger. Thus, my family became the first vampires."_

They saw a scene where Rebekah, drinking the blood from the arm of a man, her eyes soon become red with black veins under them.

 _"However, with all that strength and speed and immortality, their came this immense hunger."_

They then saw Rebekah and her siblings feeding on people.

The images then faded, and they all saw themselves back in the lair.

"That's the story of my family," Rebekah said to them.

"My head feels like a movie just played in it," Felicity said, rubbing her temples.

"What happened after your family became vampires?" Laurel asked.

"Needless to say, things got worse from there," Rebekah said.

"So are the rest of your family still alive?" Roy asked.

Rebekah hesitated to answer. She did not feel like telling them everything about her life so soon. She needed to think of a way out of this questioning. She then promptly pretended to almost collapse. Both Oliver and Diggle caught her and helped her sit down.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said. "Projecting all those memories into that many minds at once can be exhausting." Though in reality Rebekah wasn't exhausted at all.

"That's okay," Oliver said. "You just get some rest."

* * *

While Rebekah was resting, Oliver and the team convened together.

"Seriously," Felicity said. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She seems to be harmless now," Roy pointed out.

"If by 'harmless', you mean not trying to kill us right _now_ ," Diggle said. "Oliver, are you sure we can trust what she's saying?"

"I think right now we should to give her the benefit of the doubt," Oliver said. "This is new territory for us and Rebekah is the only one with any information that can help us."

"All I'm saying is I feel like she hasn't told us everything," Diggle said. "She hasn't even said why she was in Starling in the first place."

"We'll get there," Oliver assured them. "Right now, we take things slowly with her."

"Well if that's all, I have to get to work," Felicity said. "As much as my soul dies each time I'm there, I have bills to pay."

The team then began to leave.

Before he left, Oliver called Roy's attention. "Can I talk to you for a moment?

"Sure, what's up?" Roy asked.

"Has Thea contacted you recently?" Oliver asked.

Roy face paled when he heard Thea's name. "No. Why are you asking?"

"I know that she's been doing some traveling after she left Starling, but with Malcolm back, I think it's time she comes home," Oliver said. "I've tried contacting her, but she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts."

"I don't think that she will," Roy said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Rebekah turned to the direction of the two, finding the conversation interesting.

Roy hesitated for a moment but he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Oliver. Oliver unfolded the paper. It was a letter.

Oliver read the letter, recognizing Thea's handwriting.

"We were going to run away together after I helped you fight during the siege," Roy said. "But after I came back, she was gone."

Oliver was still silent as Roy continued speaking.

"I didn't tell you because this was my fault. Thea left because she knew I was lying to her," Roy continued. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about the letter. I know I should have."

When Roy finished speaking, Oliver put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "It's okay."

Roy slowly nodded, feeling that a weight had been lifted from him. "What now?"

"Now, we find Thea and bring her home," Oliver said.

* * *

Rebekah was utterly bored. It had been several days since she told her story to Oliver and his friends. She had been living in Oliver's lair ever since. She was glad she was out of the cage, but being cooped up in this place was driving her mad. Most of the time the only other person in the lair with her was Felicity and she was not speaking to her at all.

Rebekah soon formed a sly grin and decided to have some fun with Felicity.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked Felicity, who was sitting in front of the computer monitor.

Felicity winced for a second when she heard Rebekah. "I am doing some important work for my team."

Rebekah glanced at the monitor. "It just looks like some computer stuff."

"Well this 'computer stuff' is important to the team," Felicity said, annoyed.

Before Rebekah could answer, Oliver and Roy, in their vigilante gear, arrived in the lair.

"Thank god you're back," Felicity said. "I'm sorry, but I can't entertain Vampirella here every time you go patrolling the streets."

"Well excuse me, but there's not much do in here and all I have to look at is this boring thing," Rebekah said, using a hand motion to indicate Felicity.

"Excuse me! You think my face is boring?" Felicity asked offended.

"No luv, I was referring to all of you," Rebekah said smiling.

"Okay, that's enough," Oliver said, keeping Felicity from 'attacking' Rebekah. "We'll work something out. Till then, you two keep the insults to yourselves."

Rebekah simply shrugged and went back to her business.

"I swear to god, that woman came into our lives to torture me," Felicity said.

"I think you'll survive," Oliver said smiling. "Have you found any leads on where Thea is?"

"Better," Felicity answered. "I found out where she is."

"You did?" Roy asked in a hopeful voice.

"It took me a while, but I was able to ping her cellphone to find out where she was, and it came back giving the location of Corto Maltese," Felicity said.

"Where's Corto Maltese?" Rebekah asked, hearing the conversation.

"I was getting to that," Felicity said, slightly irritated at Rebekah's interruption. "It's a small island in South America."

"Then that's where I'm going," Oliver said.

"Oliver," Roy said. "Thea said not to find her."

"Merlyn is alive and out there somewhere," Oliver said to Roy. "Thea is his daughter. She won't be safe if he tries to contact her. It's going to put her in danger."

"Alright," Roy said. "Then I'm coming with you. Thea left because of the lies I told her. I need to help fix things."

"So," Rebekah said. "When do we leave?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I'm going with you," Rebekah replied.

"Why?" Felicity asked. "It's not like you know Thea."

"That's true, but going to an island and helping a reunion between siblings is better than being cooped up here with you," Rebekah simply answered.

* * *

 _Corto Maltese_

It was a bright and sunny morning in Corto Maltese when Oliver, Roy, and Rebekah arrived in the island.

"I thought vampires can't walk sunlight," Roy said to Rebekah.

"Not unless you have one of these," Rebekah raised her right hand, showing a ring with a blue gemstone in her middle finger. "This ring is enchanted to allow vampires to walk in the sunlight."

"Well, that's good to know," Roy said. He then turned to Oliver. "So what's the plan with Thea?"

"Felicity was able to find her location and gave me an address," Oliver said. "I think I should talk to her first, it's been a while."

Roy nodded in agreement.

"Till then, I'm going to go for some sight seeing," Rebekah said and turned to leave.

Oliver sighed. "Please keep an eye on her," he asked Roy.

"Got it," Roy replied.

As they separated, neither Oliver, Roy or Rebekah saw or sense the figure observing them.

* * *

Going to the address that Felicity gave him, Oliver knocked at the door to the house.

"Thea!" Oliver shouted. There was no answer.

"Señor."

Oliver turned around and saw man, most likely the gardener of the house.

" _May I help you?_ " the gardener asked in Spanish.

" _I'm looking for my sister,_ " Oliver replied in Spanish as well.

You must be Mia's brother," the gardener said in English.

"Do you know where Mia is?" Oliver asked, slightly surprised that Thea is using an alias.

"She's working at the cafe," the gardener said. "I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you," Oliver said as he followed the man.

* * *

After they split up from Oliver, Rebekah began going around Corto Maltese, taking in the sights while Roy was keeping an eye on her.

"Did Oliver tell you to babysit me?" Rebekah asked Roy.

"Oliver wanted time to talk with Thea first so I really have nothing better to do," Roy simply answered.

Rebekah stopped looking around and faced Roy. "So what's the story between you and Oliver's sister?"

"Why do you want to know?" Roy asked.

"I'm curious," Rebekah replied. "Besides, I know a few things about complications of the heart."

"Where do I even start," Roy said. "Yes, me and Thea were together, but she left Starling after she found out about my vigilante life and that I was lying to her about it."

"If you ask me, running away is a bit over dramatic," Rebekah commented. "And who is this Merlyn that Oliver's worried about?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is Thea's father," Roy said.

Rebekah was intrigued. "I thought Thea's last name was 'Queen'."

"Oliver found out that Thea was his half-sister," Roy said. "And he kept it a secret until-"

"Until she found out some other way," Rebekah finished. "Another lie from someone she loves."

Roy nodded.

"So why's Oliver worried about Merlyn?" Rebekah continued asking.

"Two years ago, Merlyn planned to destroy a part of Starling City," Roy explained. "He was partly successful, but Oliver stopped him from completely destroying it all and killed him. Or at least that's what we thought."

"So that's why Oliver wants Thea to come home," Rebekah said. "Because he thinks Merlyn might go after Thea."

"Yes," Roy said. "Though I don't think she's coming with us."

"Why do you say that?" Rebekah asked.

"Like you said, me and Oliver, we've both lied to Thea," Roy said. "I can't think of any reason why she would want to go back with us."

Rebekah groaned at Roy's words. "Look, do you still love her and want her to come home?"

Roy was surprised with the question but gave an answer. "Of course."

"Then stop mopping around and don't lose hope," Rebekah said.

Roy gave a small smile. "Thanks for the advice. I didn't know you cared."

"I just don't like seeing people sulking, it makes me irritated," Rebekah said, hiding a small grin.

Rebekah suddenly saw a man approaching Roy from behind.

" _Phasmatos Somnus_ ," the man said. Roy instantly collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Roy!" Rebekah rushed to Roy, shaking him and trying to wake him up.

"I'm afraid your friend won't be waking up any time soon Ms. Mikaelson," the man said to Rebekah.

Rebekah grabbed the man's throat. "Who are you!"

The man, unfazed by Rebekah's threatening glare, spoke calmly. "You don't think I cam alone do you?"

Before Rebekah could react, her head began to feel like it was on fire. She let go of the man and clutched her aching head. She could see two more people beside the man chanting and keeping her from moving.

The last thing Rebekah saw was the man who then raised his hand and flicked his wrist. Rebekah then felt her neck snap.

* * *

When Oliver arrived at he cafe, he immediately spotted Thea. Although she had shorter hair, Oliver still recognized his sister.

"Thea," Oliver called out.

Thea turned around and when she saw Oliver, her face lit up with surprise and joy. She immediately rushed towards Oliver and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you," Oliver said.

"You too," Thea replied, breaking the hug. "How did you-"

"I had some friends help find where you are," Oliver said.

Thea sighed, realizing what he meant. "We should probably sit down."

Once they did, Thea spoke first. "I'm sorry I haven't been telling you where I've been."

"It's okay," Oliver said. "I'm just glad your safe."

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked.

Oliver pulled out a plane ticket. It was a ticket for a trip to Starling City. "I think it's time for you to come home. I miss you Thea."

"Ollie," Thea said, a tone of sadness in her voice. "I miss you too. And you know I love you. But I'm am _never_ going back to Starling City again," her tone becoming more severe.

Oliver's heart sank when he heard her words. "Thea, Starling City is your home. It's our home."

"A home where our mother lied to me, where my boyfriend lied, where you lied to me," Thea said. "I need to get away from Starling and the lies that are there. I don't know what you were expecting when you came here Ollie, but I can't go back to Starling _ever_."

Thea then stood up. "I'm sorry." She then walked away, leaving Oliver dejected.

* * *

Rebekah opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cage. Again.

"Is this is going to be a constant thing for me?" she muttered to herself.

"I see that you are awake." Rebekah turned around and saw the man that knocked her out as well as several other people with him.

"Who the hell are you people?" Rebekah asked, although she already knew who these people were.

"Allow me to introduce the Witches of Corto Maltese," the man said, addressing himself and his coven.

Rebekah was not impressed. "I suppose your the leader of these witches?"

"Alistair Gonzalez at your service," Alistair said, giving a small bow. "It is quite a surprise to see a Mikaelson visit our island."

"If you know who I am then you know the mistake you just made," Rebekah tried to rip the bars of the cage, but for some reason the more vampire strength she exerted, the weaker she felt and her strength was eventually reduced to that of a normal human.

"That is a wasted effort," Alistair said. "The cage is spelled. The more strength you use on the bars, the more your strength is drained."

Rebekah eventually gave up trying to break the bars. "What do witches in an out of the way island want with an Original vampire?"

"We have heard rumors you are on the run from your brother, Klaus, and now he is looking for you," Alistair said.

Rebekah shuddered when she heard her brother's name. However, she did not show that fear in her face. "Rumors shouldn't be taken seriously."

"Nevertheless," Alistair continued. "There is now a bounty placed on you."

"So you plan to ship me back to my brother," Rebekah scoffed. "You do realize that the moment you deliver me to him, he's going to kill you."

"Oh, you seem to be mistaken," Alistair said. "We have no intention of giving you to Klaus Mikaelson."

"Then why all this then?" Rebekah asked.

"My friends and I were once one of the most powerful and feared covens in South America," Alistair said. "Until your brother slaughtered us to near extinction."

"Still don't see what this has to do with me," Rebekah said, finding out that she's paying for her brother's actions was unsurprising.

"It's quite simple, Ms. Mikaelson," Alistair said. "You're someone Klaus cares about, so you will have to suffer."

Rebekah gave a small laugh. "What are you going to do, kill me. I'm an Original. I can't be killed."

Alistair merely grinned at her answer. "When we are finished with you, death will seem like a gift."

* * *

After Thea left, Oliver began was left with his thoughts.

Before Oliver could think any more about it, he heard Roy call his name as he came running.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked. "And where's Rebekah?"

"She's gone," Roy said. "Someone knocked me out and when I woke up Rebekah was just gone."

"Damn it," Oliver said.

* * *

" _You want me to what?_ " Felicity said over the phone.

"I want you to trace Rebekah's cellphone," Oliver told her.

 _"I thought Rebekah was with you,_ " Felicity said.

"We think someone took her," Oliver said.

" _Well looks like Ms. Blood Sucker got herself in deep trouble,_ " Felicity commented. " _No surprise there._ "

"Just try to locate her," Oliver said.

" _I will get back to you when I find something,_ " Felicity said before hanging up.

"What do we do till then?" Roy asked.

"Now we wait till Felicity calls back," Oliver said with a irate tone.

"I'm guessing things with Thea didn't go so well," Roy said.

Oliver shook his head. "She's not coming back. We've both lied to her and she just wants to stay away from all the lies."

"That's rough," Roy said. "What are you going to do?"

"If lies are what drove Thea away, then the truth is the only thing that will bring her back," Oliver said.

"What do you mean by the 'truth'" Roy asked.

"Everything. My five years away, what we've done in Starling since I came back, all of it," Oliver said.

Roy's eyes widened. "Oliver, are you sure about that?"

"If I don't tell her now, I may never get her back again," Oliver said. "Tell me when Felicity gets a location."

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"To tell my sister the truth," Oliver said.

* * *

Thea was back at the cafe, still feeling upset with her talk with Oliver. She knew what she said may have been too direct and insensitive, but it was the truth. She can't go back to Starling City.

Then she saw Oliver standing in front of her again.

"You're not gonna quit are you?" Thea said smirking.

"Not in my nature," Oliver said, giving a small smile as well.

"I don't know what you expect Ollie," Thea said. "I've said everything I needed to say."

"I haven't," Oliver said.

Thea could see the look in Oliver's eyes that he had something to tell her.

"Alright, say what you need to say," Thea said.

"I know I've lied to you. I know I've kept secrets," Oliver said. "Because the truth is if you knew the whole truth, you won't see me the same way again."

"You know that can never happen," Thea said.

"If only you knew," Oliver said. "I was gone for five years. The things that happened and the things I had to do. If you knew, I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"Ollie," Thea said. "Whatever happened to you, or who you are now, it won't change the fact that your my brother. There is nothing that will ever change the way I see you."

"Then whatever happens, you need to know the truth," Oliver said, as he prepared himself for what he was going to say. "And the truth is-"

Oliver's phone then started ringing. He looked at it, seeing it was a text from Roy saying that Felicity got Rebekah's location.

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"You were just about to say something," Thea said.

"And I would like to continue to talk, but I have to go right now," Oliver said. He then ran off before Thea could ask any more questions, realizing that he may have ruined any chances of convincing Thea to come back.

* * *

With some resistance, Rebekah was chained to the ground surround by Alistair and five other witches.

"Feeling comfortable?" Alistair asked mockingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to your head on a spike," Rebekah said, trying to struggle in the chains. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"The spell we are about to perform is simple to comprehend," Alistair explained. "We're going to desiccate you until your body will no loner be able to receive any blood, keeping you trapped in that state forever."

"How rather dull," Rebekah commented.

"Keep saying that while you stay a statue for eternity," Alistair said. He then addressed his companions. "Let's begin."

* * *

Oliver, carrying bag with him, met up with Roy at the location he texted.

"Did you find Rebekah?" Oliver asked.

Yeah, she's in that warehouse," Roy said, pointing at the warehouse. "And she's not alone."

Oliver and Roy got closer to the warehouse and saw Rebekah chained to the floor. She was surrounded by six individuals who all seemed to be chanting. As they chanted, Oliver and Roy could hear Rebekah scream in pain.

"We need to get her out," Oliver said. He opened the bag and pulled out what looked like a makeshift bow and arrows.

"Where'd you get these?" Roy asked, surprised at seeing the bow and arrows.

"Our hotel room," Oliver answered. "Get ready to move."

* * *

Rebekah screamed as the witches continued to chant. She felt as if all the blood in her body was flowing out and her skin started to feel like granite. She tried breaking the chains, but the pain was too much for her to focus. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this.

Then suddenly two of the witches dropped to the ground. The other witches were surprised by this, which stopped the spell. Rebekah was finally able to think straight again. She saw that the two fallen witches had arrows on the back of their shoulders and legs. She then saw Oliver and Roy at a distance, bows drawn.

"Looks like my friends are here," Rebekah said smirking.

"Then they shall die as well" Alistair said. He and the three still active witches turned their attention to the two archers.

"Now, gentlemen," Alistair said, addressing Oliver and Roy. "None of us want to see anyone die."

"Let our friend go and and there won't be," Oliver said, still pointing his bow and arrow at the witch.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Alistair said. "Rebekah Mikaelson must pay for the crimes that her brother has committed."

"Whatever her brother did to you, that doesn't justify punishing her," Oliver shouted.

"Regardless, if you knew the horrors she and her family have done over the centuries, you wouldn't be so quick to defend her," Alistair said.

"Some people would say the same thing about me," Oliver said. "Last chance, let her go and we can all walk away from this."

Alistair burst out laughing. "We are powerful witches. You are merely two humans. Who are you to make threats?"

"We're humans that are good with drawing away your attention," Oliver said.

Alistair's eyes widened before turning around and seeing that Rebekah was gone from her chains and his other companions were chained up instead.

Enraged, Alistair tried to use his magic on Oliver, but he was immediately stopped as Rebekah grabbed him from behind, broke both his arms, and threw him across the room.

"Let's have none of that shall we," Rebekah said. She then turned to Oliver and Roy, who brought down their bows. "What took you two so long?"

"Your welcome," Oliver said. "Let's get out of here."

As they were about to leave, Alistair began to shout at them.

"Do you think this is over?" he said, his voice filled with rage and pain. "Even if we have failed, there will be others. Do you hear me Rebekah Mikaelson! Klaus will never stop hunting you! He will find you and when he does, you will wish that you died he-"

Before he could finish speaking, Rebekah speeded to him, picked him up and bit his neck and proceeded to drain him. Once she was finished, she dropped his dead body back to the ground.

"And this is what's going to happen if any of you try to go after me or tell my brother where I am!" Rebekah shouted to the remaining witches. She then walked back to Oliver and Roy

Oliver and Roy where shocked at what Rebekah did.

"Let's go boys," Rebekah said, wiping the blood form her mouth.

* * *

After they got away from the witches, Oliver decided to talk with Rebekah

"If you're going to give me a lecture about not killing, I should point out that I didn't kill those other witches," Rebekah said. "So technically, what I did isn't that bad."

"I'm just going to look past the 'witch' thing and just accept it," Oliver said. "But that's not I want to talk to you about. Who's Klaus?"

Rebekah sighed. "So you were paying attention?"

"Is he the reason you were at Starling City?" Oliver pushed the question. "Are you on the run?"

"Klaus is my brother, and one of the most dangerous creatures to walk this Earth," Rebekah said. "I did something unforgivable and I ran. I expect he will have sent others to look for me and bring me back."

Before Oliver could ask more, Rebekah held her hand up to him.

"That's all I'm willing to say right now Oliver," Rebekah said. "Please respect that."

"Okay," Oliver said. "But just so you know, if it comes to it, we will protect you."

Rebekah gave a weak laugh. "So, how goes the plan of bringing your sister home?"

Oliver sighed. "Not well. I was going to tell her my secret."

"Of being the Arrow," Rebekah said.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "But I lost my chance, and I don't know if she'll still be willing to hear anything I have to say."

"Then maybe she should hear it from someone who hasn't lied to her," Rebekah said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Just wait at the airport with Roy and trust me," Rebekah said.

* * *

Rebekah was not sure why she was doing this. Maybe it was because this was a family issue, or maybe because she owed Oliver for helping her. Either way, there was no turning back now.

Once she saw Thea, Rebekah decided to go with the direct approach. "I don't think a Queen is suppose to be waiting tables."

Thea turned around and saw Rebekah. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"A friend of your brother's," Rebekah said. "And he's told me that you don't want to come home."

"So he sent you to do what? Kidnap me?" Thea asked sarcastically.

"First of all, he didn't send me, I volunteered," Rebekah said. "And second, I came to talk."

"Look your wasting your time," Thea said. "If my brother can't convince me to come back, why should I listen to someone who I don't even know?"

"It's because you don't know me that you'll listen," Rebekah said. "Considering I haven't lied to you."

Thea sighed. "Fine, but listening to you won't change my mind."

"Believe it or not Thea, we are quite similar," Rebekah said. "I know what it's like to have issues with your family."

"Have your mother and brother ever lied to you?" Thea asked snarkily.

"Of course they have," Rebekah said. "I have had secrets kept from me and lies told by my own family. And I have done stupid things because of that. Like running away for example."

"Is this story suppose to go somewhere?" Thea asked.

"But at the end of the day, they're my family. And no matter what was said or done, you don't give up on family," Rebekah said. "Oliver may not be the best with telling the truth, but if you give him time, then he will be more open with you. But that can only happen if your back home together."

Thea was silent for a moment, thinking over everything Rebekah just said. She then asked Rebekah an important question. "Why are you talking to me about this? Why help my brother?"

"Because right now, I can never see my family again," Rebekah admitted, knowing herself that it's the truth. "And I don't want to see another family torn apart."

Thea had nothing else to ask her.

"I've said my piece," Rebekah said. "If you decide to come home, we'll be at the airport. I hope you make the right decision, for your brother."

Rebekah then left, leaving Thea to think.

* * *

Thea returned to her house and began packing her things. Once she was finished, she proceeded to go out the door.

"Where are you going?"

Thea turned around and saw Malcolm standing behind her.

"I'm going home," Thea said. "It's time I go back to my brother."

"Really now?" Malcolm said. "Even with all his secrets?"

"I trust him to tell me eventually," Thea said. "I'm not changing my mind."

"I know you won't," Malcolm said. "Which is I'll let you go..." He took the two swords hanging on the wall and threw one to Thea. "If you can beat me."

Thea gave a smirk before she charged at Malcolm.

Malcolm blocked the strike and pushed Thea back. They then clashed swords, with Malcolm pushing Thea to a corner. In the last second, when Malcolm struck, Thea ducked and kicked the sword out of Malcolm's hand. She then kicked Malcolm back and picked up his sword, crossing both swords around Malcolm's neck.

Malcolm gave a small smile. "Look's like your going home."

"Thank you," Thea said, putting the swords down. "Also, thanks for letting me win."

"I'll see you soon," Malcolm said as Thea walked out the door.

* * *

Oliver saw Rebekah approaching him and Roy in the airport. Oliver was disappointed to see her alone.

"What happened with Thea?" Roy asked.

"We had a talk and I told her where we'd be if she decides to come with us," Rebekah said.

"What did you tell her?" Oliver asked.

"Just the truth," Rebekah said.

"Well, she hasn't shown up," Oliver said with resignation.

"I'm sorry Oliver," Roy said.

"Do you think I should have tried compelling her?" Rebekah asked, giving a grin.

Oliver gave a small smile. "You know my answer to that."

As they headed to their flight, Oliver heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Thea, along with her bags.

When Roy and Rebekah saw Thea as well, they both gave Oliver a smile. They then went on ahead, giving the siblings space to talk.

"You changed your mind," Oliver said.

"Well, your friend helped talked some sense to me," Thea said. "She looks like keeper."

"Do not even go there," Oliver said, giving a small chuckle.

* * *

 _Starling City_

Once they arrived back at Starling, Thea decided she would find a hotel to stay the night. After they said goodbye, Oliver, Roy, and Rebekah arrived back in the lair.

"Well, overall, our short vacation wasn't so bad," Rebekah said.

"If you consider having to rescue you from some crazy witches not so bad, then yes," Roy said jokingly.

"I'll have you know I was just about to break free before you two arrived," Rebekah argued.

Oliver simply shook his head. "I distinctly remember you escaping only after we arrived."

Before they could continue their conversation, an arrow was fired, barely missing them and hitting the wall.

Oliver saw where the arrow came from and came face to face with Nyssa al Ghul.

Nyssa knocked another arrow on her bow and drew it back, pointing it at Oliver's direction. "Where is Sara!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give reviews.  
Also, for additional information, some dialogue in this chapter is from the Season 3 episode of Arrow, 'Corto Maltese'**


	4. Magician in the Moonlight

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

"Where is Sara!" Nyssa shouted the question.

"Nyssa," Oliver said, slowly walking forward to Nyssa, who still had the arrow pointed at him. "Put the bow down and we can talk."

After a few seconds, Nyssa dropped her bow.

"Who the bloody hell is she?" Rebekah asked.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon," Nyssa said to Rebekah. "And you will address me with respect."

Rebekah scoffed. "Well, Miss 'Heir to the Demon', I don't appreciate almost getting shot with an arrow."

"Okay Rebekah, I think that's enough," Oliver said, keeping Rebekah from getting any closer to Nyssa. "You and Roy just stay on the other side while Nyssa and I talk."

"Hmph." Rebekah walked back to Roy and they both just stood there.

"You should watch the company you keep," Nyssa said.

"We don't know where Sara is," Oliver said, getting right to the point of the conversation.

"Sara was sent to Starling on orders from the League," Nyssa said. "She hasn't reported in for days."

"And why do you think that we know where she is?" Oliver asked.

"I know Sara well enough to know that she would have seen you and her sister when she was here," Nyssa said.

"She did see us," Oliver confessed. "But then she left to finish her mission."

"Very well then," Nyssa said. "It seems I have wasted my time here."

"You're worried about Sara aren't you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sure wherever Sara is in this city, she's capable of taking care of herself," Nyssa said.

"Even if she's up against Malcolm Merlyn?" Oliver said, finally bringing the name up.

Oliver could not read Nyssa's expression, but he could see that there was a hint of surprise in her face.

"I see Sara told you," Nyssa said.

"The subject was brought up," Oliver said. "How could you send Sara after Malcolm?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is a former member of the League of Assassins. His crimes will be answered for by my father," Nyssa said. "Sara's mission was to merely confirm Merlyn's whereabouts and report back."

"And now she's missing," Oliver said. "Clearly something's happened to her."

"And it will be dealt with," Nyssa said. "By the League."

"Sara is important to me and my team too," Oliver said. "We're going to help."

"I do not require your assistance," Nyssa said. "And it is best you stay out of this Oliver. If you do not want to end up dead." She then left.

Once Nyssa was gone, Oliver turned his attention back to Roy and Rebekah

"What was all that about?" Roy asked.

"Sara's missing," Oliver told them.

"The blonde girl in black?" Rebekah said. "After having first hand experience against her, I think she's capable of handling herself."

"Not if her disappearance has anything to do with Malcolm Merlyn," Oliver said.

"So what do we do then?" Roy asked.

"I want you to follow Nyssa. She shouldn't have gotten far," Oliver said to Roy.

Roy nodded and began to suit up.

"And what about you and me?" Rebekah asked.

"We talk to Laurel and see if she's heard anything from Sara," Oliver said.

"Is it always one crisis after another with you people?" Rebekah asked Oliver as they headed out.

"Usually every week," Oliver stated.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at Starling City Police Department, where Oliver knew Laurel would be working on a case.

"So she works as a lawyer who prosecutes the people you capture," Rebekah said to Oliver. "Sounds like you're making her job easier."

"Her job is putting bad people away," Oliver said. "I just give her the people that need putting away."

"Better not say that out loud," Laurel said as she approached them. "I got your message, what's the emergency?"

"Have you had any contact with Sara?" Oliver asked.

"We haven't spoken since the night you took down Zytle," Laurel said. "What's going on?"

"Nyssa dropped by," Oliver said. "Sara hasn't contacted the League or anyone since she started investigating Merlyn."

"You think she might be in trouble?" Laurel asked, worried.

"I think we need to find her before Nyssa starts using more violent methods," Oliver said. "I need you to talk to your father. See if Sara contacted him."

"Got it," Laurel said.

After Laurel left, Oliver was about to leave as well.

"Where to now?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm going to see my sister and make sure she's safe," Oliver said.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?" Rebekah asked.

"Just stay out of trouble," Oliver said before leaving.

Rebekah sighed. "What to do now?" she pondered.

* * *

Laurel knocked on her father's door as she entered.

"Hey," Captain Quentin Lance said as he saw his daughter walk in. "What's with the sudden visit?"

"I need to ask you something about Sara," Laurel said. "Did she contact you in the the past few days?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Quentin asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"It might be nothing," Laurel said, not wanting her father to worry. "I just wanted to check up on her and she isn't answering any of my calls. I was wondering if she might have told you anything?"

"Well, actually, she did call me a few days ago," Quentin admitted. "She called asking me to look up someone named Rami. I gave her his location."

"Did she call after that?" Laurel asked.

"That was the last time I spoke with her," Quentin said. "Laurel, what's going on?"

"Nothing Dad," Laurel said. "Don't worry. This is Sara. She can take care of herself."

"I know that," Quentin said. "I just don't want you getting mixed up in something that might be dangerous."

"I know," Laurel said, giving a small smile.

"Oh, actually wait," Quentin said, stopping Laurel from leaving. "I was going to give this to you later, but since you're already here." He pulled out a police file and gave it to Laurel.

"What's this?" Laurel asked as she opened the file.

"Case that just came in," Quentin explained. "Main suspect right now is a guy named Caleb Williams. He was found at a bar last night with a bunch of dead bodies around him, all torn apart by some animal. Now we still haven't found what animal he used to attack those people."

"So you need someone to get him to talk," Laurel finished.

"Think you can do it?" Quentin asked.

"No problem," Laurel replied.

* * *

After Laurel left her father's office, she was about to tell Oliver what she learned. However, the only person she saw waiting for her was Rebekah.

"Where's Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"He said he was going to go see his sister," Rebekah said.

"Okay, I'll just tell him what I found out after I'm done here," Laurel said.

"What else could be more important than this?" Rebekah asked.

"My job," Laurel said. "Some of us actually have to work."

"Excuse me?" Rebekah said. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm just saying," Laurel explained. "With you being a vampire, you could just compel anyone if you want anything, so you don't have to do any actual work."

"I'll have you know that I am capable of doing actual hard work," Rebekah said defensively.

Laurel gave a soft laugh. "I'll believe when I see it." She then headed to the interrogation room where Caleb Williams was being held.

"Yes," Rebekah said, a sly grin forming on her face. "I think you will."

* * *

Laurel entered the interrogation room and saw the state of Caleb Williams. His clothes were torn apart and covered in blood. His face, covered in blood as well, had an expression that showed that he wanted to get out of this place as quick as possible.

"Mr. Williams, you know why you're here," Laurel began. "You were found in a bar with several dead bodies. The reports says that your DNA was found on all the victims. Now, the best case your looking at is being put in a mental hospital. I can put this offer up instead of jail if you can tell us where the animal you used to attack those people."

"Like I already told the cops lady, I can't stay here!" Caleb pleaded. "You need to put me somewhere I can't get to anybody!"

Laurel was surprised with how frantic Caleb sounded. "I can't do that Mr. Williams. You'll be transferred to a secure facility only if we get the evidence we need."

"You don't understand!" Caleb shouted.

Before Laurel could speak any further, the door opened and Laurel saw Rebekah step in.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," Laurel said to Caleb before she directed her attention to Rebekah. "What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Helping you," Rebekah said, "You know, _doing work_."

"This is not the time to prove a point," Laurel said.

"From what I heard outside, you could you all the help you need, love," Rebekah said.

Before Laurel could protest, Rebekah was already face to face with Caleb.

"Now," Rebekah said to Caleb, using her compulsion. "You're going to tell this woman everything she wants to know."

"I don't want to talk," Caleb said. "I just want to leave."

Rebekah was confused. She was sure that she used her compulsion on him. She tried again. "Tell her what you did!"

Caleb just tried to lunge forward at Rebekah, but the handcuffs that were on him and attached to the table kept him from doing so.

Rebekah pulled Laurel outside of the room.

"Who is that man?" Rebekah asked Laurel.

"What are you talking about? Laurel said.

"I tried compelling him and it didn't work," Rebekah stated. "That means that he's not human."

Laurel realized what Rebekah was saying. "You think he might be a vampire?"

"No, not a vampire," Rebekah said. "Otherwise, he would have already compelled his way out of this."

"Then what is he?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I'll need to see where he left those bodies," Rebekah said. "Looks like you do need my help after all."

Laurel sighed, knowing that Rebekah was right.

"Let's go." Laurel said.

* * *

Oliver and Thea were having there first meal together since Thea's return and so far it was going well.

"I'm surprised that you called and wanted to have lunch," Thea said. "It's not usually like you."

"Well, I haven't seen you for a while and I wanted to see how you're doing back in Starling," Oliver said.

"I'm doing fine, you don't have to worry about me." Thea said.

"Actually, that's not the only reason I wanted to see you," Oliver said. "I told you that I promised to start telling you the truth, and I plan on keeping that promise."

Thea was silent now, listening to what her brother was going to say.

"I found out something recently. I think it was what mom was trying to tell us before she..." Oliver paused for a moment before continuing. "Malcolm Merlyn is alive."

Thea was shocked when she heard the name. "Malcolm Merlyn is dead," she said.

"Sara called me and she's seen him," Oliver said. Technically it was the truth. "She's sure it's him."

Thea was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you for telling me."

"I just want to make sure that you're safe," Oliver said. "If he tries to contact you..."

"You'll be the first to know," Thea promised.

Oliver's phone began to ring. Oliver looked at the caller and saw it was Laurel.

"Excuse me," Oliver said before he took the call. "Did you find out anything?"

" _I did actually,_ " Laurel said over the phone. " _Sara was looking into someone named Rami._ "

"Rami," Oliver sounded irritated when he heard the name.

" _Does that name mean anything to you?_ " Laurel asked.

"Rami is Arabic for archer," Oliver said. "Merlyn must have used the name as an alias."

" _I'll send you the address,_ " Laurel said before hanging up.

After his call. Oliver turned his attention back to Thea. "Something came up, I have to leave. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Thea said. "Just still processing that Malcolm Merlyn is still alive."

"Thea, if you need to talk about it, I'm here," Oliver said reassuringly before leaving.

* * *

After he left Thea, Oliver had contacted Roy to inform him about the new information he received.

"Roy, what's your status? I have a lead on Merlyn," Oliver asked.

" _I'm afraid your friend is unable to speak at the moment,_ " Nyssa's voice answered through the comm link.

"Nyssa, if you've hurt him..." Oliver said, anger in his voice.

" _His life will depend on the information you have on Merlyn's whereabouts,_ " Nyssa said.

Oliver sighed. He didn't have a choice then. "Meet me in the address I'm about to give you. Bring Roy, unharmed."

* * *

Oliver, wearing his Arrow suit, was waiting at the address, which was an abandoned warehouse, before he saw Nyssa approach with Roy.

"This was the last known place Sara went to investigate Merlyn," Oliver said.

"Excellent," Nyssa said as she let go of Roy. "You may leave now."

"I'm going in with you Nyssa," Oliver insisted.

"I've already told you Oliver, this is a matter regarding the League," Nyssa said.

"If my friend is in trouble, I'm going to help, with or without the League's permission," Oliver stated.

Nyssa sighed. "Very well then. Only because I do not want to waste any time."

Oliver approached Roy. "You okay?"

"A little headache, but I'll be fine," Roy said.

"Good," Oliver said. "Stay out here until we need back-up."

Roy nodded.

Oliver then followed Nyssa inside.

* * *

As they entered the warehouse, Oliver and Nyssa saw that the inside of the place was completely empty.

"Nothing," Nyssa said with irritation. "There's nothing here."

"Not necessarily." Oliver saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was one of Sara's sonic devices. "Sara was here."

"And now she's not!" Nyssa shouted. "This was a waste of time."

"Nyssa," Before Oliver could say anything else, he suddenly heard several beeping noises inside the warehouse. He then realized what the noises were. "We need to leave!"

He grabbed Nyssa and motioned her to run. They quickly made it out of the warehouse, where he shouted to Roy.

"Get down!"

As he shouted his warning, the entire warehouse exploded.

* * *

After calling Oliver and giving him the information she found, Laurel went back to her current problem. She was with Rebekah at the bar where Caleb Williams had killed all those people. Currently, it was an active crime scene and normally they wouldn't be allowed in by the police, but Rebekah's compulsion had helped clear the area.

"Was it really necessary to have the police leave?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Rebekah said. "It'll be much quicker to look around than having some oafs mucking about and getting in our way."

Laurel just rolled her eyes and began looking through the scene.

The bodies had already been moved out, which made it easier for them to move around. The bar looked completely broken down. It looked like a fight broke out and trashed the whole place. She even saw that there were claw marks all around the walls and floors.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Laurel asked Rebekah.

"Like any establishment that serves cheap alcohol to anyone that steps inside," Rebekah began as she made her way to a door behind the counter of the bar and opened it. "There's always a place where they keep surveillance."

Rebekah then went through the security footage from last night. "This is the footage from last night and here is our man."

In the footage, Laurel and Rebekah could see Caleb in the bar, clearly drunk and wasted.

"I don't see any dog or animal," Laurel said. "Do you think he brought it in later?"

"Let's keep watching and find out," Rebekah said.

As they continued watching, they saw that Caleb began to shake and tremble. They could see that he began to scream. The people in the bar started to move away from him. Laurel's eyes widened as she could see Caleb's body began to twist itself, his bones began breaking and reshaping in impossible positions. It looked like his body was turning into the shape of a dog.

Laurel stepped away from the security footage, disgusted with what she just saw.

"Damn it," Rebekah muttered. "I should have figured we'd be dealing with this."

"What the hell did we just see?" Laurel asked.

"That was a werewolf," Rebekah said. "I'm guessing there was a full moon yesterday."

"Yes," Laurel replied, still shocked from seeing the footage. "I mean, Sara told me that there were other things than vampires that were real, but I didn't think we'd be seeing them here in Starling."

"Yes, well werewolves are tricky things," Rebekah said. "Absolutely no control when they turn and they act on their animal instincts so it's usually kill any thing that's in front of them."

"That explains the lack of an animal being found," Laurel realized. "What are we going to do?"

"Simple," Rebekah said. She then erased the footage from the previous night and destroyed the surveillance monitors altogether.

"What are you doing!" Laurel shouted.

"We can't let anyone see this video," Rebekah said. "Best case, they think it was tampered with. Worst case, it could expose supernatural beings, including me."

"So that's what you do, any problem that involves supernatural beings and you cover it up," Laurel said accusingly.

"Would you rather have the supernatural world exposed and put people in a panic?" Rebekah retorted.

"Of course not," Laurel said. "But where does that leave Caleb's victims? Or any other people that lose their lives because of some, some-"

"Monster," Rebekah finished. "That's what you were going to say right? Well, in case you forgot, I'm one of those monsters!"

"That's not what I was going to say," Laurel said.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm done here," Rebekah said as she began to leave.

"Where are you going!" Laurel shouted as she followed Rebekah.

"Somewhere where I don't have to see you!" Rebekah shouted angrily.

"We're not done here!" Laurel said. "We still need to figure out what to do with Caleb."

"'We' aren't doing anything," Rebekah corrected. "I could care less what you do. If your smart, you'll put a bullet through his head before tonight's full moon."

Before Laurel could argue, Rebekah used her vampire speed and ran off, leaving Laurel alone with no idea what to do next.

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa, and Roy slowly got back to their feet. They saw that the entire warehouse was now reduced to nothing but flames.

"Merlyn must have set an explosive if anyone else went in," Oliver guessed.

"Now we have nothing that can lead us to where Sara is!" Nyssa shouted at Oliver. "This has been a waste of time!" She then left.

"Want me to follow her again?" Roy asked.

"No," Oliver said. "Head back to the lair. Call in Diggle and Felicity."

"Got it," Roy then left as well.

As soon as he was alone, Oliver received a phone call. He saw that it was an unknown number. He answered it.

" _I hope my little present didn't injure you or your friends, Oliver,_ " Malcolm said over the phone.

"Where's Sara!" Oliver said with a hostile tone.

" _How about we discuss this face to face, I'm assuming you still remember the place you thought you killed me,_ " Merlyn said. " _Meet me there in an hour._ " He then hung up.

Oliver was frustrated, knowing that he had to follow Malcolm if he wanted to know where Sara is.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the spot where, over a year ago, he thought he killed the man who killed his own son and many more people.

"I see you're punctual."

Oliver turned to where the voice came from, his bow and arrow already drawn and pointed at the direction. He now saw himself face to face with Malcolm Merlyn.

"If you want to chat, lay your weapon down," Merlyn said calmly, not even drawing his own weapon.

After a moment, Oliver put his bow down.

"It's good to see you again Oliver," Malcolm said. "It's been a long time since we last spoke and I have to say I'm surprised at how far you've come and what you've accomplished in this city."

"I'm not here to talk about what I've done," Oliver shouted, his patience growing thin by the second.

"No, you're hear for Ms. Lance," Malcolm said. "Rest assured, she's alive. For now."

"What do you want Malcolm?" Oliver asked. He knew that the only reason Sara was still alive was because Malcolm needed her alive for something.

"What I want, is to stop being chased by the League," Malcolm stated.

"The League is after you because of the decisions _you_ made," Oliver said. "Sara has nothing to do with it."

"She's a member of the League," Malcolm replied. "She has everything to do with this."

"What exactly do you plan to do Malcolm?" Oliver asked. "Keep Sara hostage until Ra's al Ghul agrees to stop hunting you?"

"Oh I expect Ra's could care less with what happens to Sara," Malcolm said. "No, keeping Sara hostage is my insurance policy against his daughter. To make sure _she_ follows my demands. In fact, I want you to tell her this after we're done here."

"Tell Nyssa what?" Oliver asked.

"That if she ever wants to see Sara alive and well, she'll challenge her father to a trial by combat to release me from my crimes," Malcolm said.

"What?" Oliver didn't understand what Merlyn was saying.

"If she kills Ra', it will erase any blood debt from his reign," Malcolm explained. "Including mine. Tell this to Nyssa or Sara dies."

"Why are you even in Starling Malcolm?" Oliver asked. "With the League after you, this is the first place they would look."

"I came back for the simplest reason," Malcolm answered. "Thea."

"You stay away from her," Oliver threatened.

"Don't worry, I plan on keeping my distance," Malcolm said. "But I'm her father and as long as I'm here, I will always protect her."

Before Oliver could say anything else, Malcolm threw a small object on the ground. It quickly released a smokescreen.

"Give my message to Nyssa," Malcolm repeated as the smoke was covering the area. "I expect a quick reply. My hostages tend not to stay alive for too long."

As the smoke cleared, Malcolm was gone.

* * *

Oliver arrived back in the lair, where he saw that Diggle and Felicity were already present.

"I assume Roy's filled you in?" Oliver asked.

"Everything until the part about the explosion," Felicity said.

"Where is Roy?" Oliver asked.

"After he told us what happened, he wanted to check in on Thea," Diggle said.

"Good," Oliver said, thinking that would be the best course with Merlyn around.

I suppose you haven't come back with some good news?" Felicity asked hopefully.

The grim expression on Oliver's face said otherwise.

"What happened Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Malcolm contacted me and we had a talk," Oliver said. "He said he'd release Sara in exchange for Nyssa challenging her father to a trial by combat."

"What's the point of that?" Diggle asked.

"Ra's' death would remove all his blood debts," Oliver explained. "Including Malcolm's."

"That does not sound good," Felicity said. "What are you going to do?"

"What he should have done from the beginning and stayed out this."

The team saw Nyssa enter the room, clearly having heard the entire conversation.

"Any bargain with Merlyn is lie," Nyssa said. "If I were to challenge my father, I would fall, giving Merlyn the opportunity to flee and Sara dead by then."

"He's not going to leave Starling," Oliver said.

"And what makes you so sure of this?" Nyssa asked.

"Because he's here for Thea," Oliver replied. "She's his daughter."

"So it's true. Merlyn has another child," Nyssa said. "And the fact that it's your sister means you won't do what's needed to find him and Sara."

She then proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To do what's needed," Nyssa answered before leaving.

Oliver sighed deeply and Diggle and Felicity could see how tired and frustrated he was.

"Well, this is a depressing scene."

They all saw Rebekah entering as she made her comment.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked, wondering where she had been all day.

"I was helping your friend Laurel on one of her cases, which was a complete waste of my time," Rebekah said irritably. She then headed to her corner of the lair, which was also where she slept.

Oliver sighed again as he looked at Diggle and Felicity.

"Don't look at us," Felicity said. "You let her stay here, you talk to her."

Oliver then headed to Rebekah to talk. "What happened with you and Laurel?"

"I was helping her prove some guy killed a bunch of people, and it turns out the guy is a werewolf," Rebekah explained.

"Okay," Oliver said, not even commenting on the 'werewolf' part due to the fact this is now normal for them.

"Then, she starts accusing me of covering it up because it was supernaturally related," Rebekah continued.

"Wait, you were trying to cover it up?" Oliver asked.

"Well yes, but only to keep our world separate from the normal people and not cause a panic," Rebekah explained. "Laurel thought I didn't care about the people that ended up dead."

Once he could tell that Rebekah was finished with her story, Oliver began to speak. "Laurel is the kind of person that wants to find justice for those that can't get it. She acts tough in her work because she wants to help."

"Well, what about me? I try to help her and she calls me a monster," Rebekah said.

"Did Laurel really call you that?" Oliver asked.

"Well," Rebekah began. "Not exactly. But that's pretty much what everyone sees. Even you saw that."

"Yes, I did. At first," Oliver admitted. "Do you know who made me change my mind about you and to actually talk to you first?"

Rebekah shook her head and listened to Oliver's answer.

"It was Laurel," Oliver explained. "She made me decide to look at the _person_ and not the monster."

"Well, it looks like she's changed her mind about that," Rebekah said bitterly.

"You should talk to her again," Oliver encouraged. "I think you'd have a different opinion if you both talk to each other."

Rebekah groaned. "You know I preferred it when you shot arrows at people instead of giving them good advice."

She then went out and headed to the Police Station, knowing that Laurel would be there.

* * *

After he told Diggle and Felicity about what happened, Roy contacted Thea to make sure she was alright. They decided to meet at the now closed Verdant. It was quick for Roy since the lair was right under the club. So he waited until he saw Thea enter.

"Hey," Roy said.

"Hey yourself," Thea said. "I'm surprised you called. After how we left things, I didn't think you wanted to talk."

"You know me," Roy said, giving a small grin. "I'm full of surprises."

"Like going with my brother to ring me back?" Thea said, giving a smile back.

"Yeah, like that," Roy was about to walk up to Thea, when he felt a small prick in his neck. He then pulled out a dart before he collapsed to the floor.

"Roy!" Thea headed to his side and tried to wake him up.

"I'm afraid you are coming with me."

Thea looked up and saw Nyssa aiming an arrow at her.

Almost immediately, Thea charged at Nyssa, causing Nyssa to fire the arrow. Thea then caught the arrow before it reached her face. She threw it aside and landed a kick at Nyssa's side.

"You stay away from him!" Thea shouted.

"I did not come here for him," Nyssa said before firing another arrow. Thea caught it again, however this arrow released a gas which Thea inhaled. She then began to feel dazed. Nyssa then caught Thea before she fell and carried her off, leaving Roy alone and unconscious.

* * *

When he woke up, Roy headed down to the lair and informed Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity about what happened.

"You think Nyssa's going to use Thea as leverage against Malcolm?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"I would be surprise if she didn't," Oliver replied. He turned to Felicity. "Have you found anything?"

"I'm searching through security cameras around the city and I found this," Felicity before showing the image on screen. It showed purple smoke rising in the air. "I'm pretty sure this looks weird enough to be the League's."

"Nyssa's using a smoke signal to lure out Merlyn," Diggle said.

"It also gives us her location," Oliver said. "John I need you to secure the perimeter. Can't risk Thea seeing you."

"Got it," Diggle said.

"I'm coming with you," Roy said.

"Not with a dose of League tranquilizer in you," Oliver said. "Stay here." He then grabbed his bow and headed out with Diggle.

* * *

As night was approaching, Rebekah hurried to the police station. She hoped Caleb Williams was still there and restrained. Rebekah had to convince Laurel to move him out quickly before the full moon started to rise.

As she entered the station, she immediately spotted Laurel.

"Laurel," Rebekah shouted.

Laurel turned to see Rebekah approaching her. "What now?"

"Please tell me you still have Caleb Williams locked up," Rebekah said.

"No, he's being transferred," Laurel said.

"Are you crazy?" Rebekah whispered so as to not draw attention. "You know what he is."

"He's heavily restrained and the cops with him are heavily armed," Laurel explained.

"That won't be enough against a werewolf," Rebekah retorted. "Where is he?"

"Being loaded in the back," Laurel said.

Rebekah quickly headed there with her vampire speed. Laurel immediately followed her.

Once they reached the back, they saw Caleb being loaded in the police truck. Like Laurel said, there were at least two police officers who heavily armed. However, Laurel soon became worried when she saw her father among the officers.

Laurel rushed to her father. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping these guys move this nutcase out of here," Quentin explained.

"No, you need to leave now," Laurel said. No matter what she said about Caleb being secure, she didn't want her father close to any of this.

"Why should I do that?" Quentin asked, seeing the agitation in Laurel's voice.

"Because of that," Rebekah pointed.

They all saw Caleb writhe and scream in pain. The two officers tried to restrain and pin him down.

"What the hell?" Quentin was about to help the officers when Rebekah held him back.

"We need to run. Now," she said.

Just then, Caleb's bones began to bend as he broke free from his cuffs. The officers holding him down were pushed back into the police truck. Caleb was now on all fours and began to growl. He then jumped inside the back of the police truck, where the two officers began to scream and tearing noises were heard.

Quentin unholstered his gun. "What the hell is that thing!"

"No time to explain," Laurel said. "Just run."

The three of them began to run as Caleb came out of the truck, now a large wolf with glowing yellow eyes. He saw the three running and began chasing after them.

* * *

"When I get out of this, I am going to kill you!" Thea shouted. She was tied up and dangling upside down.

"I will release you once your father, Malcolm Merlyn arrives with my beloved." Nyssa said.

"What the hell do you want with my father?" Thea asked.

"It is curious," Nyssa began. "How you refer to Merlyn as your father so casually. As if you have forgotten of the monster that he is."

Before Thea could reply, she was immediately released from her restraints when an arrow fired at them, breaking them and setting her free.

She and Nyssa then saw the Arrow arrive.

"Run!" he shouted to Thea.

"I think not," Nyssa said as she grabbed Thea and punched her across the face, knocking her out. She then pulled out her sword and brought it down on Thea's throat.

"Let her go Nyssa!" Oliver shouted.

"Not until Malcolm Merlyn arrives." Nyssa said.

"And I have."

Oliver and Nyssa turned to see Malcolm Merlyn, in his Dark Archer attire, appear. With him was Sara in her Canary uniform. She was covered in bruises but still alive.

"Sara," Nyssa said under her breath.

"Let my daughter go and I'll let your beloved go," Malcolm said.

"And what assurance do I have that you will not go back on your word?" Nyssa asked, her blade close to Thea's neck.

"You have my daughter," Malcolm said. "I wouldn't risk any of my tricks."

"Very well then." Nyssa and Malcolm slowly walked towards each other, each with their respective prisoners. When they were close enough, they slowly exchanged their prisoners.

Malcolm got Thea and placed her slowly down.

Nyssa got Sara and was immediately filled with relief. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Sara answered weakly.

Oliver exhaled with relief. This ended well enough.

Suddenly Malcolm pulled out two arrows and fired them from his bow, straight at Nyssa and Sara.

Oliver quickly put himself between them and the arrows, blocking one arrow with his bow, but the other arrow hit him in the shoulder.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way Oliver!" Malcolm shouted.

Nyssa ran straight for Malcolm, her sword in hand. Malcolm pulled out his own sword and their blades clashed.

"I should have expected this trick from you, Magician!" Nyssa shouted.

Oliver carefully pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and proceeded to stop Nyssa and Malcolm from killing each other.

Nyssa and Malcolm continued clashing swords, with Nyssa gaining the upper hand. She then knocked Malcolm to the ground and placed her sword to his throat.

"Now you die," Nyssa said, about to cut his head off.

An arrow then disarmed her sword and knocked it from her hand.

"I can't let you kill him Nyssa!" Oliver shouted.

"He killed hundreds of people in your city. His own son!" Nyssa shouted back. "He deserves to die."

"What would Sara do?" Oliver asked.

Nyssa hesitated hearing Sara's name. "She would want him dead."

"You know that's not true," Oliver said. "She would want Merlyn to answer for his crimes. And he can't do that if you kill him."

Nyssa, her sword still on Malcolm's throat, growled in frustration, but eventually removed it from his throat.

"If he kills again, it is on your hands," Nyssa said to Oliver before picking Sara up and leaving.

"Thanks for the rescue," Malcolm said, rubbing his neck.

"I didn't do it for you," Oliver said as he picked up Thea and began to leave.

"This doesn't change things Oliver," Malcolm called out. "As long as Thea is in this city, so am I."

"And I'll make sure you'll stay as far away from her as possible," Oliver answered before leaving completely.

* * *

Laurel, Quentin, and Rebekah were still running from the now werewolf Caleb, all the while Quentin was asking his daughter what the hell was going on.

"I'll explain later," Laurel said to her father. "Right now, we need to get away from that thing."

"That's not happening," Rebekah said. "Werewolves are as fast as vampires, so he's probably already ahead of us."

"Werewolves? Vampires?" Quentin said, growing more confused. "Laurel, what-"

Before he could ask any further, the werewolf appeared in front of them and pounced. Rebekah got in front of the werewolf and kept it from tearing them apart.

"Get back!" Rebekah shouted to Laurel and her father. Quentin saw Rebekah's eyes now red and not human.

"Rebekah!" Laurel shouted, seeing the werewolf bury it's claws in her arms.

"Doing fine," Rebekah said as she struggled against the werewolf. Being an Original, she was stronger than this werewolf, but she had to avoid getting bitten. the werewolf venom in its bite won't kill her, but could weaken her and leave Laurel and her father vulnerable.

Just then, Quentin fired several shots at the werewolf's side. This barely injured the creature and instead transferred its attention to Quentin and Laurel.

"Probably a bad idea," Quentin said as he reloaded his gun and fired again. The werewolf slowly approached them, growling and getting ready to attack.

However, Rebekah used the distraction as a chance to get behind the werewolf and wrapped her arms around its throat. Using all her vampire strength, Rebekah twisted her arms and snapped the werewolf's neck.

The werewolf dropped to the ground, dead.

Rebekah exhaled in exhaustion. "Are you all okay?"

Laurel and Quentin slowly walked past the body of the dead creature as they went to Rebekah.

"I should be asking you that," Laurel said.

"I've had better days," Rebekah shrugged. "I'm more disappointed with my ruined outfit."

"Laurel, " Quentin said. "Can you tell what the hell I just saw?"

"It's a long story," Laurel said.

* * *

After Quentin had called in back-up to move the body of the werewolf, which was now back in its human form, Laurel told her father everything about the existence of supernatural beings and what Rebekah is.

"It's days like this I wish I was still drinking," Quentin said, finding a lot of what Laurel said difficult to believe. "So you're just fine hanging out with a vampire?"

"She's not so bad dad," Laurel admitted. "She can be difficult, but I think she just needs friends."

"Alright then," Quentin said, raising his hands in resignation. "Unless these weird things get involved in police business, I don't need to know."

Laurel chuckled as she left his office.

* * *

Laurel met up with Rebekah, who was in a corner where no one was paying attention to her.

"How is your father taking the information about my world?" Rebekah asked.

"More confused than when he found my sister was alive and part of a group of assassins," Laurel admitted.

Rebekah laughed. "You and your friends have strange lives."

Laurel sighed. "Look, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry. I'm still adjusting to this supernatural world and I didn't expect it to cross with my job. When it did, I just got a little shaken."

"Well, I shouldn't have put you in a position to feel that way," Rebekah said. "I'm not used to helping people and it usually doesn't go smoothly."

"How about we both agree to get to know each other which doesn't involve almost getting killed," Laurel suggested.

"I would like that," Rebekah smiled.

* * *

When he was sure that Thea was safe, Oliver returned back to lair. It was empty since he had told Diggle and Felicity to return home after he told them he had Thea.

Oliver sighed as he was tired from the night's events. He was not sure how the rest of this night would go

Then his cellphone rang.

Oliver answered it. "Hello."

"It's Barry, Barry Allen," the voice in the other end said. "I woke up. I could use some advice."

"I'll be right there," Oliver said before he headed out again.

* * *

After her conversation with Laurel, Rebekah went back to the lair for a change of clothes. When she arrived, she saw Oliver just heading in as well.

"What did I miss?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I had to rescue my sister from Nyssa and I had to protect Malcolm from her and possibly started a war with the League of Assassins," Oliver said. "How was your night?"

"Me and Laurel almost got eaten by a werewolf," Rebekah said.

Oliver gave a weak chuckle.

"Oliver Queen, I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh," Rebekah said, laughing herself.

"Well, Rebekah Mikaelson," Oliver said. "I am not broody 24 hours a day. I do laugh."

"Yes, but probably not in front of other peo-" Rebekah didn't finish her sentence as an arrow went through her heart. Before she fell, Rebekah saw that it was made of wood.

"Rebekah!" Oliver shouted. He rushed to her body and saw that it began to become pale as if all the blood had stopped flowing in her.

"And I thought my contempt for you could not grow any greater," Nyssa said as she walked towards Oliver. "Then I find out you associate yourselves with these creatures."

Oliver tried to grab Nyssa, but she blocked all his efforts.

"Calm yourself Oliver," Nyssa said.

"You just killed her!" Oliver shouted.

"Temporarily," Nyssa said. "An Original vampire is not easy to kill."

"A what?" Oliver asked. This is the first time he's heard the name.

"Ask her once she awakens," Nyssa referred to Rebekah's 'dead' body.

"Why are you back here Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"I came here to inform you that Sara is well and heading back with us," Nyssa informed him. "I also came here to discuss your sister."

"She's fine," Oliver said.

"I was referring to the fact that she has been lying to you," Nyssa said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"It is not my place to tell and this is only my suspicion," Nyssa answered vaguely. "But keep an eye on your sister. She may know more about Merlyn than she says."

Before Nyssa left, she informed Oliver about another subject. "Has this woman told you about her brother, Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Enough to know he's dangerous," Oliver replied.

"Then heed my warning," Nyssa said. "If she continues to stay in Starling City, her brother will come for her and your city will be in far greater danger than what it has already faced."

She then left.

After she did, Rebekah immediately gasped. Oliver saw that her skin began to regain its color and she removed the wooden arrow.

"What the hell just happened!" Rebekah asked.


	5. Shiny Things

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**

 **I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

The following morning, Rebekah got up from her bed in the lair. Though she had just come from sleep, she still felt exhausted. Whether it was from getting shot by a wooden arrow and temporarily dying, or having to explain to Oliver about why she wasn't dead.

After she 'came back', Rebekah spent the remainder of last night explaining to Oliver about how since her family were the first vampires, or Original vampires, there were certain weaknesses that didn't affect them like most vampires. One such weakness was being killed by a wooden stake.

Oliver had asked her if she could be killed and Rebekah simply responded that there were ways to neutralize an Original vampire. Oliver accepted that answer, but Rebekah knew that she would have to tell him everything eventually.

As Rebekah headed to the monitors, she already saw Oliver was awake and going through the monitors.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Rebekah asked Oliver

"Not really," Oliver admitted. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Still shocked about me being dead on the floor and waking back up?" Rebekah asked, slightly teasing.

"Not as much as I was ten seconds ago," Oliver replied. "I was actually thinking about what I was going to say to the Queen Consolidated company board to convince them to give me back my company."

"Oh right," Rebekah remembered. "Your family owns that building with your name plastered on it."

"Used to own," Oliver corrected.

"If you want," Rebekah offered. "I could 'persuade' them to give you the keys to your kingdom back."

"That sounds unfair," Felicity said as she entered the lair and overheard their conversation. "And also probably illegal."

"Just offering my help," Rebekah said, shrugging.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Felicity said. "If anyone is helping Oliver win back Queen Consolidated, it's going to be me."

"If you say so," Rebekah said.

Felicity then turned her attention to Oliver. "And when you do get your company back, I can quit my horrible job and go back to being your assistant."

"It's that bad?" Oliver asked, referring to Felicity's job.

"It's like talking to the technologically impaired," Felicity said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and left the two to their work.

* * *

After Felicity helped him prepare with his meeting with the board, Oliver decided he wanted to speak with Thea first. What Nyssa told him last night made him question if she was telling the truth or not. Normally, Oliver would have dismissed Nyssa's claims about his sister, but she had no reason to lie to Oliver about this. He just needed to be sure.

When Oliver called Thea and said that he wanted to see her, she gave an address where to meet. Apparently, the address was a loft. When Oliver entered, he saw Thea inside.

"Hey," Oliver said.

"Hey, " Thea said back and gave him a hug. "So what do you think?"

"I think you can't possibly afford this place," Oliver said.

"I actually can," Thea said back.

"With what money?" Oliver asked.

"The money from Malcolm Merlyn's estate," Thea admitted sheepishly.

"He left you money?" Oliver was surprised by this.

"Before I left Starling, I may have mentioned I was Merlyn's daughter," Thea explained. "And since everyone thinks he's dead, his estate goes to his last living heir, me."

"So you've been using Malcolm Merlyn's money and you haven't told me until now," Oliver said, keeping his rising anger in check.

"I didn't tell because this is the reaction I was trying to avoid," Thea said.

"Thea, Merlyn is alive. If you take his money, then he has a hold on you," Oliver said.

"I'm his daughter, he wouldn't hurt me," Thea said. "Besides, I figure that this money is better in my hands than someone like Malcolm Merlyn."

Oliver tried to say more, but his phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw it was Felicity telling him to get ready for his meeting with the board.

"I need to go," Oliver told Thea. "This conversation isn't over."

"I think it is," Thea said. "Ollie, I know you're my brother, but I can make my own decisions. You can either accept that or not come here ever."

Oliver did not respond to this and left, too distracted and slightly angry that he wasn't able to ask Thea any of his questions.

* * *

Oliver had gotten a change of clothes and was now wearing a suit. Felicity had informed him that before the actual meeting with the board of Queen Consolidated, he was going to see them at a fund raiser the company was hosting at the Starling City Museum. There were some priceless jewels from Markovia that were on display for the week before being brought back to the country.

As Oliver entered the museum, he caught sight of Felicity.

"I'm not late," Oliver stated.

"Are you saying or asking?" Felicity asked. "Because you're not late. You are right on time."

"I should think so," Rebekah said as she came from behind them.

Oliver and Felicity saw that she was wearing a white dress that accentuated her body and curves.

"How do I look?" Rebekah asked them.

"Like people would look at you and not the jewelry," Felicity replied dead pan. "Where did you get that dress? Actually the more important question is what are you doing here?"

"Well the dress was easy to get because I am such a good charmer," Rebekah answered.

"Which means you used compulsion to get it," Felicity commented.

Ignoring Felicity, Rebekah continued. "As for why I'm here, I wanted to support Oliver in getting his company back."

"Well, I appreciate it," Oliver said.

"I don't," Felicity muttered.

Oliver then began approaching the board members, shaking their hands and greeting them, leaving Felicity and Rebekah alone together.

"He's doing great," Felicity said.

"His heart is beating like he's running a marathon," Rebekah said. "He is completely nervous."

"Not really a supportive comment," Felicity pointed out.

"My offer is still available. I can just compel these people to give Oliver his company back and we can be done with this," Rebekah said.

"And I am telling you again, that's not how Oliver would wants to get back his family's company. Trust me, I've known him longer than you," Felicity said as she got a drink from one of the servers and drank it.

"If you've known for so long, why haven't you slept with him yet?" Rebekah asked casually.

This caused Felicity to spit out her drink as she coughed. "WHAT!"

"You clearly fancy him," Rebekah pointed out. "They way you look at him makes it obvious."

"Oliver and I are just friends," Felicity said quickly. "And the 'way I look at him' is pride and admiration of him being a hero."

"Whatever you say, love," Rebekah said. She could see Felicity's face growing redder by the second.

* * *

Oliver spoke with nearly every board member. He was hopeful that he was able to convince them to put him back in his company.

He then approached Ned Foster, the COO of Queen Consolidated and one of the people supporting Oliver's coming back to the company. "How's everything Ned?"

"Not great," Ned said. "I just found out that there's another bidder for the company."

"What?" Oliver was surprised that someone else was interested in Queen Consolidated. "Who?"

"He's actually coming this way," Ned said.

Oliver looked at Ned's direction and saw a man approaching them. He looked the same age as Oliver. He had short black hair, though he had a streak of white hair on his side. His skin seemed pale, almost completely white.

"Mr. Oliver Queen," The man approached Oliver and extended his hand as he introduced himself. "Andrew Bennett."

Oliver took his hand and shook it. "It's good to meet you."

"It seems we are competing for Queen Consolidated's future," Andrew stated. "I suppose I should say may the best man win."

"I couldn't agree more," Oliver said.

Just then, the lights went out and several explosions were heard. People then began to panic.

Several gunshots were fired followed by a shout. "Silence!"

The lights switched back on and everyone saw several masked men in black masks carrying semi-automatics around the room and blocking the exits. In the center of the room was the person who spoke. It was a woman. She was dressed in black, with wing-like designs extending from her shoulders and wore red gloves. She had black hair that was in the shape of bird wings. She also wore a red domino mask with a wing shaped design.

"Now that we have your attention," the woman said. "Please fill my associates bags with all your jewelry and any other valuables you are wearing. Rings, necklaces, watches, everything. Anyone who wants to leave here alive, do hurry."

The people did what the woman demanded and began removing all their jewelry, placing them in the bags of the masked men.

Oliver slowly moved to where Felicity and Rebekah were.

"What are going to do?" Felicity whispered to Oliver.

"Keep calm and right now do what they say," Oliver said.

"Why?" Rebekah asked. "We can easily take them down."

"At the risk of getting people killed and exposing Oliver as the Arrow and you as a vampire," Felicity pointed out.

Rebekah groaned. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Thankfully, they did not have much jewelry on them and they gave what they had to the men and moved to one side with all the other people.

As the men continued filling the bags, the woman called the attention of a man who had finished giving his belongings.

The woman grabbed the man by his jaw, forcing him to open it. At the back of his mouth, the woman could see one of his teeth was covered in silver coating.

"I said everything," the woman said again before shooting the man in the head. The people once again were filled with fear.

The woman then extracted the tooth from the dead man and dropped it in the bag. As she did, she began to hear police sirens from the outside.

"Let's go," the woman said to the masked men. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your contribution." She then pulled out a remote device and pressed the switch.

The jewels on display began to emit a beeping noise. The woman and her men then exited quickly.

"Everybody get down!" Oliver shouted. Everyone did as he said.

The beeping noise from the jewels soon stopped and they exploded, causing the glass cases they were in to shatter and scatter across the room.

* * *

The explosion from the jewels was what prompted the police to enter. Once they saw that the woman and her crew were gone, they evacuated the people inside.

Once they were outside, Oliver spoke again to Felicity and Rebekah. "I was able to drop a tracer in the bag. I need you to give me the location."

"Got it," Felicity said. "Aren't you coming back to the lair?"

"Not yet," Oliver said. "I'll see what I can find out here. Both of you head back first."

"'Both of us'?" Felicity soon shuddered, realizing that Rebekah would be with her.

"Come on then," Rebekah said to Felicity.

* * *

Once Felicity and Rebekah left, Oliver went back with the other people to find out any information.

"Mr. Queen," Andrew said as he approached him. "It was quick of you to react before the explosion."

"I have experience being in situations like that," Oliver said.

"So I've heard," Andrew said.

"Do you know what happened?" Oliver asked.

"From what I could hear from the police, it seems the real jewels from Markovia were swapped for fakes," Andrew informed Oliver. "Apparently fakes with explosives in them."

"Well, this is not the most unusual thing that has happened in Starling," Oliver said.

"I am well aware of the strange occurrences that this city faced," Andrew said.

"Does it change your mind about taking Queen Consolidated?" Oliver asked.

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Queen," Andrew said. "This city needs help, and I believe I can give that."

"Well, I wish you luck and I will see you in the actual board meeting," Oliver said as he extended his hand.

Andrew took his hand and shook it. "I wish you luck as well, Mr. Queen."

* * *

Once they arrived back at the lair, Felicity went straight to the monitors and began a trace for the tracker.

"So how long does this tracing take?" Rebekah asked. She had already changed out of her dress and back her usual clothes.

"That explanation would take a long definitions of several computer terms that you wouldn't understand," Felicity replied. "But the simple answer would be in about 10 minutes."

"Alright that's it," Rebekah said. "I have had about enough of your attitude. What is your problem with me?"

"You mean besides the fact that your a blood-sucking creature that could rip mine or my friend's throats?" Felicity said sarcastically.

"I have been with you people for weeks already," Rebekah said. "If I wanted to kill any of you, I already would have. Why would I wait?"

"I don't know!" Felicity shouted. "Maybe you're slowly brainwashing us to be your walking blood bags."

"Really? That's you theory?" Rebekah said with a tone of disbelief. "This isn't even about me is it? This is about Oliver."

"What are you talking about? I haven't even mentioned Oliver," Felicity said.

"You don't have to. You have feelings for him," Rebekah said. "You're jealous when I spend time with Oliver and you take out your frustrations by insulting me."

"That is crazy talk!" Felicity said. "That is crazy logic from a crazy person."

"Well, who said the heart was logical," Rebekah commented. "Just admit it and you'll feel better."

Before Felicity could say anything else, the monitor beeped. She looked at the screen. "I have the location."

"Better call Oliver then," Rebekah said before she left the lair, leaving Felicity alone.

"Oh frack," Felicity said.

* * *

Oliver arrived back in the lair and saw Felicity was alone.

"Where's Rebekah?" Oliver asked.

"Out," Felicity replied. "The trace is done. Location is an abandoned mirror factory."

"I'll check it out and see if we can catch this woman," Oliver said as he suited up and got his gear.

Before he left, Felicity impulsively asked him a question. "What do you think of Rebekah?"

"What?" Oliver asked, not understanding the question.

"I mean, what do think of her a person?" Felicity asked again.

"That's a weird question to ask right now," Oliver said, a little surprised by the question.

"Well, our lives aren't exactly normal," Felicity said.

"I can't say I have an full opinion about Rebekah yet," Oliver admitted. "But if I had to say what I thought about her right now, then she's someone I would trust."

Felicity gave a small smile. "Sounds very optimistic of you."

"Well, I trusted you when we first met," Oliver reminded her. "I'm giving Rebekah that same trust."

He then headed out, leaving Felicity to think on Oliver's words.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the mirror factory. Once he entered, he saw a multitude mirrors inside. Mirrors of different sizes and shapes were scattered around the factory, catching Oliver's reflection.

"Felicity," Oliver whispered on his comm link. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

" _You're right on top of the tracer,_ " Felicity replied.

As Oliver went further in the factory, he saw that there was a body on the ground. Oliver approached the body and saw that it was one of the men that was with the woman that robbed the museum. Oliver saw that in the man's jacket pocket was the tracer.

"I found that after I left."

Oliver drew his bow and arrow and pointed it to where the voice was and the woman was standing in front of him.

"I found it in his bag," the woman referred to the dead man. "So I punished him."

"Turn yourself in!" Oliver shouted, his voice modulator on.

The woman merely laughed. "Here's my counter offer." She threw several spheres at him, which soon exploded.

Oliver shielded himself from the blast. As he did, the woman lunged at him, pulling out two knives hidden under her gloves. Oliver blocked the swinging blades with his bow. He then pulled his bow to one side, forcing the woman to let go of her knives and knocking her back at a distance.

The woman pulled out another pair of knives and charged again. Oliver fired an arrow at her but the woman jumped over the incoming arrow and tackled Oliver, forcing to fall on the ground. The woman held both her knives to his throat.

"Not so tough without your bow." The woman raised her knives and was about to stab Oliver's throat, when an arrow went across her face and scratched her on the cheek.

Oliver saw Roy with his bow raised and an arrow pointed at the woman. "Step away from him now!"

The woman slowly got up from Oliver, her hands raised. However, she dropped two spheres to the ground, releasing a smokescreen.

Oliver got up and tried to restrain her, but she was already gone.

"Damn it," Oliver muttered.

* * *

Having cooled off from her conversation with Felicity, Rebekah had returned back to the lair. When she arrived, she saw Oliver, Roy, and Felicity on the monitor screen.

"I'm assuming by the looks of your faces, you didn't catch our little thief," Rebekah guessed.

"No we did not," Oliver said. "Roy managed to cut her with his arrow. Right now, we're waiting for a DNA test to see if it matches anyone."

"Which is going to take a while," Felicity said. "So you should go get ready for your meeting with the board."

"I can't focus on the board while this woman is still out there," Oliver said.

"I can hit the streets while we wait," Roy said. "You should go."

Oliver tried to protest, but instead agreed with them. "Call me the second something shows up."

"You got it," Felicity replied.

Oliver then headed out as Roy left with his gear.

"Well that just leaves us two again," Rebekah said, not bothering to hide the bitter tone in her voice.

"Yes it does," Felicity said.

"That's it?" Rebekah said incredulously. "No remark about my feeding habits or about my 'plan' to kill you all."

"Look Rebekah," Felicity began. However, she was interrupted when the monitor made a beeping noise and showed that the DNA analysis was finished. The screen showed the picture of the woman whose DNA matched.

Felicity looked to the screen. "DNA analysis came back. It matches with a woman named Margaret Pye."

Rebekah walked over to the screen and looked at Margaret Pye's image. "If you fix up the hair and add the mask, she looks our crazy thief."

"She is also the curator of the Starling City Museum," Felicity said, reading Margaret's profile. "Which is where our thief showed up."

"Well, that's the best lead we have," Rebekah said. "I'll tell you what I find."

"Wait, what?" Felicity turned to Rebekah. "You can't go there. We need to call Oliver."

"Oliver is busy getting his company back," Rebekah reminded Felicity. "I think I can handle one nut job."

Felicity stood up and grabbed her laptop as she headed towards the exit with Rebekah.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked.

"Do you know how to discreetly get into the museum? Or hack the security cameras to avoid the guards seeing you? Or disable the motion sensors inside?" Felicity asked. "Yeah, I'm coming with you."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as both women headed to the museum.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the Queen Consolidated building, getting ready to say his part to convince the board to give him back his company. On his way to the board room, Oliver saw Thea waiting outside. When Thea saw Oliver coming, she began to approach him.

"You nervous?" Thea asked.

"This is one of the most terrifying things that I have done," Oliver admitted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to support my brother," Thea said. "And I wanted to finish our conversation."

"I thought you said there was nothing to discuss," Oliver reminded her.

"I realize that I may have said that before thinking," Thea said. "Ollie, I know that you have a one track mind when it comes to Malcolm Merlyn. So I get how you can be judgemental at me for taking his money. But, I want you to believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing and to trust me to handle this."

"I just don't want to see you get into any danger," Oliver said. "And taking Merlyn's money might put you in danger."

"You know what your friend Rebekah told me in Corto Maltese that convinced me to come back with you," Thea said. "She said that you shouldn't give up on family and she didn't want see see our family torn apart. Right now, our family is the two of us. And I don't want to lose you because of this."

"What do you want me to do Thea," Oliver said. "You know I won't be okay with this."

"What I want is for you to meet me halfway in this," Thea said. "That's all I can I ask from you."

"Thea," Before Oliver could speak, Ned Foster came out from the board room.

"We're almost ready," Ned announced.

Oliver nodded at Ned as he he turned his attention back to Thea.

"Good luck," Thea said, giving a small smile before she left.

Oliver sighed, not knowing what do about what Thea said. He then decided not to be distracted by this at the moment as he stepped inside the board room.

* * *

It was almost night when Felicity and Rebekah arrived at Starling Museum. After the incident that happened earlier in the day, there were still some police officers around the area. This was no problem for Rebekah, who was quick to compel each officer, telling them to ignore her and Felicity if they saw either of them.

Once they were inside, Felicity used her laptop and hacked the cameras they approached, showing a fake image of a clear hallway, as they strolled past them. They eventually found the office of Margaret Pye.

Felicity knocked on the door, hoping to have a conversation with Miss Pye and find out anything. However, Rebekah simply opened the door and walked in.

"What are you doing!" Felicity whispered.

"Getting things done quicker," Rebekah replied.

The office was empty. It seemed that Margaret Pye was not in today.

"No one's here," Rebekah said. "Perfect chance to snoop around."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she walked in the office. The office was full of several objects and baubles. From small mirrors to silver trinkets to many other shiny and glimmering things.

"This woman is really obsessed with shiny things," Felicity said.

"No kidding," Rebekah agreed. "Can you get anything from the computer?"

Felicity connected her laptop to the computer in the office and was able to access the files. "I'm not really finding anything incriminating in her computer, other than the fact that she spends a lot on eBay for antique glass figures."

"Is there anything in there about the jewels that were swapped?" Rebekah suggested.

"Just a second," Felicity said as she typed at her laptop. "According to records, the time the jewels were dropped in the museum was an hour earlier than what the museum originally scheduled."

"That's suspicious right?" Rebekah asked.

"At the very least, it's enough evidence to get the police's attention," Felicity said.

"Which is why I can't let you leave with it."

Felicity and Rebekah turned and saw in the door, the woman who robbed the museum and fought with Oliver.

"Margaret Pye, I presume," Rebekah said.

"I prefer the name, Magpie," she said. "They are such lovely birds. Seeing what they want and taking it. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Yeah, real charming," Felicity said sarcastically. She then slowly went for her phone and began typing a message to Oliver.

However, Margaret, or Magpie, threw a knife, inches away from Felicity's face. "I would stop that if I were you."

"Well, if you were me, you'd know why I won't," Felicity then sent her text.

Magpie was irked by this and threw another knife, aiming for Felicity's head. However, Rebekah came between Felicity and the incoming knife, causing the knife to hit Rebekah in the side of her stomach. Rebekah showed no sign of pain in her face, but she clutched her side as it began to bleed.

"Oh my god!" Felicity said as she prevented Rebekah from collapsing.

"What to do with you now?" Magpie said, a wicked grin beginning to form.

* * *

Oliver waited in the board room, the meeting about to begin in around five minutes. As he waited, he saw Andrew Bennett enter the room as well.

"Mr. Bennett," Oliver said, approaching Andrew and shaking his hand. "I see you still showed up."

"Like I told you Mr. Queen," Andrew said. "I believe I can give this city my help. And I can do that with Queen Consolidated."

"Well, I hope you still plan to do that, with or without QC's resources," Oliver said.

"I would not be so overconfident yet," Andrew pointed out. "The meeting has not even started yet."

Just then, Oliver's cellphone vibrated. He looked at it and saw that it was a text message from Felicity, which read: Starling Museum SOS.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said to Andrew. "I need to go."

"But Mr. Queen, the meeting is about to begin," Andrew said.

"An emergency just came up," Oliver said. "I really need to go." Before Andrew could ask any more questions, Oliver was already out the door.

After he left, Oliver quickly called Roy. "Roy. Suit up and head to Starling Museum."

* * *

At the museum, Felicity and Rebekah were in the same room where the jewels of Markovia were supposed to be displayed. Except this time, they were tied up in the center of the room surrounded by several bombs set at ten minutes to detonate.

"Not how I was planing my exit," Magpie said. "But since you two discovered me, then it won't take long for the Arrow to show up either. Might as well get rid of the evidence altogether."

"So you did all this just to steal a bunch of shiny jewelry?" Felicity questioned.

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound insane," Magpie said, giving a wicked smile at them.

"Blowing us up isn't disproving that argument," Rebekah said.

"Well, I don't need criticism from the dead," Magpie then pressed the switch she was holding, starting the timers on the bombs. "Have a blast ladies." She laughed as she left the room.

"Well, glad she's gone," Rebekah said. She then easily broke out of the ropes, freeing herself and Felicity. "Let's get out of here before Bird Brains decides to give us another chat."

"Why did you take that hit?" Felicity asked.

"You want to talk about this while we're surrounded by bombs?" Rebekah asked, amazed at Felicity's timing.

"I have been nothing but rude to you, but you saved me," Felicity stated. "I want to know why you would help someone who hasn't said one nice thing to you."

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know. Honestly, my body reacted on its own."

"After what I said to you, the last thing you would do is save me," Felicity said. "If I were you, I'd hate me."

"Okay, first of all, I have been alive for over a thousand years and have been called worse things by more powerful people than you," Rebekah said. "And second, I wouldn't hate someone who I can see is a good person. Even if she doesn't show that goodness to me."

Felicity was stunned after hearing Rebekah's words.

"How lovely," Magpie said, having returned. "Now you can both die with no regrets." She then threw two knives at Rebekah.

Without thinking, Felicity jumped in front of Rebekah, getting hit in the arm with the knives.

Rebekah went over to Felicity, who was starting to bleed.

"Such heroics," Magpie said irritably. "Just die already."

Before she could throw any more of her knives, two arrows hit the ground between her and Rebekah and Felicity.

Felicity and Rebekah saw Oliver and Roy aiming their arrows at Magpie.

"Step away from them now!" Oliver shouted.

Magpie threw down several smoke bombs, then made her exit again. Oliver and Roy then gave chase.

"So we're just stuck with the bombs," Rebekah remarked.

"And we have five minutes to disable them if Oliver doesn't get the detonator," Felicity said.

* * *

Oliver and Roy continued chasing Magpie. They cornered her back to her office.

"You have nowhere to run," Oliver said. "Shut down the bombs and turn yourself in."

"I think not," Magpie said. "See the thing about arrows, less effective in small spaces." She turned to throw explosives at them, causing them to step back. Magpie then charged at them and grabbed Roy, wrapping her arm around his neck and brought a knife to the side of his neck.

Oliver had an arrow aimed at Magpie, but with Roy in front, he was not sure if he would get hit.

"Feeling lucky?" Magpie said, pressing the knife closer to Roy's neck.

Before she could react, Roy pulled out a flechette from his sleeve and stabbed Magpie's leg. She shrieked in pain, causing her to let go of Roy.

Oliver then fired his arrow, hitting Magpie's shoulder and knocking her to the ground.

"It's over," Oliver said to the beaten Magpie.

Magpie just laughed as she gripped her injured shoulder. "It's over for all of us."

Oliver saw that beside Magpie was the detonator, now shattered into pieces.

* * *

"And that's another one disabled," Felicity said. Having been able to hack into the software of the bombs, she had stopping the countdowns of each bomb.

"Great," Rebekah said. "Now only a dozen left."

"We have a problem," Oliver said as he and Roy had arrived back.

"Please tell me you have the detonator?" Felicity asked.

Oliver shook his head. "How many bombs are left?"

"Too many," Rebekah said. "We need to get out of here now."

"Even if we leave, the explosion could still take out at least several blocks," Roy said.

"Unless you have a way to simultaneously shut down all these bombs in less than three minutes, that it the most probable thing of happening," Felicity said.

"I have a better idea," Rebekah said. She then used her vampire speed to gather all the bombs and placed them in a bag. "I get as far from the city as possible and toss them.

"That is crazy!" Felicity said. "If you don't make it before the bombs go off, you could be blown to pieces and I don't think you can heal from that."

"I'm a thousand year old Original vampire," Rebekah stated. "I can make it." Using her vampire speed, she started to run.

* * *

Rebekah continued to run as she was almost on the outskirts of the city. She only had around ten seconds left when she reached her destination. With all her strength, Rebekah threw the bag in the air. At that moment, the bombs went off and exploded.

The explosion caused Rebekah to be knocked back to the ground. She was tired and her feet were killing her, but she was alive and everyone was safe.

* * *

After stopping the explosion at the museum, Felicity had informed the police via anonymous tip about the detained Margaret Pye and the evidence that proved her orchestration of the robbery of the jewels. With that being handled by the police, Oliver headed back to Queen Consolidated, though he already knew that he was too late.

When he arrived, Oliver saw that the meeting was already over. He could easily tell that due to his absence, the board had now put Andrew Bennett as the CEO of Queen Consolidated.

"It seems fate had not been on your side today Mr. Queen," Andrew said, approaching Oliver.

"I had much more important business to take care of," Oliver said.

"I hope that whatever business you had, it was worth the loss of your company," Andrew said, slightly apologetic.

"I can assure you it was," Oliver said. "Congratulations by the way for your win."

"Honestly, it feels like a hollow win since there was no opposition," Andrew admitted. "But I assure you, I will do good things for this city."

"I really hope that you do," Oliver said. The two men then shook hands.

* * *

Thea heard a knock at the door and when she opened, Oliver was standing in front of her, holding a potted plant.

"I thought your place could use one," Oliver said, referring to the plant.

Thea let him in. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"This is me meeting you halfway," Oliver said. "You came home Thea. I don't want you to leave again because of me."

Thea gave a smile and hugged Oliver. "I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver hugged her back, smiling as well.

"Besides, I was thinking," Thea said. "Maybe it would be easier to keep in touch with each other if you moved in with me. If your okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am," Oliver said.

If Nyssa was telling the truth about Thea and Malcolm, then Oliver will have to confront Thea about it eventually. But right now, he was just glad that he and his sister were on good terms.

* * *

After almost getting blown up, Rebekah had gone back to the liar and decided to get a few blood bags that Oliver keeps for emergencies. It may not be what they were there for, but Rebekah was hungry, which for her was an emergency.

When she arrived at the lair, she saw Felicity about to leave. She was dragging a stroller bag.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I'm visiting a friend in Central City," Felicity explained. "He got struck by lightning and went into a coma, but now he's awake. I told Oliver that I'd be gone for a few days."

"Well, don't be gone too long," Rebekah said. "This team can't function without you."

Felicity gave a small smile. "You were right by the way."

"About what?" Rebekah asked.

"I was jealous of you, but not because I have feelings for Oliver. I don't," Felicity said. "I guess I was jealous with all the attention you were getting, being a super bad-ass vampire. And I thought if I said bad things about you, I wouldn't be so jealous. Didn't work out so well. I mean, why wouldn't I be jealous, you're a strong vampire and I'm just a plain old human. "

"Felicity, there is nothing you need to jealous about. I know it may seem amazing, but being a vampire isn't always good," Rebekah said. "I always have to drink blood to stay alive, I can't make any longtime friends because they'll notice when they've aged and I haven't, and I can't have any children. There are times when I wish I was human like you. Most vampires see humans as weak beings. But seeing you proves they're wrong. You are strong Felicity, _because_ you're human. Your humanity makes you strong."

Felicity immediately gave Rebekah a hug, which surprised Rebekah.

"Sorry if this seems uncomfortable, but I feel this is a hug moment," Felicity said.

Rebekah chuckled softly. "Alright then." She then returned Felicity's hug .

* * *

When everything was finished at the museum and seeing Magpie being taken in by the police, Roy decided it was time to head home. On his way back, he spotted a woman and what looked like a mugging. He immediately headed towards that direction to stop it.

However, as he got closer, Roy saw that it wasn't a mugging at all. He saw the attacker was biting the woman's neck. Roy pulled out an arrow and fired it, hitting the attacker from behind. The attacker turned around, his eyes red, unaffected by the arrow. Roy realized that this was another vampire. Before Roy could react, the vampire super speeded in front of him and grabbed his throat.

"I was expecting the green one," the vampire said.

Another vampire stepped out of the shadows of the streets. "We'll make due with him."

The first vampire then looked back at Roy. "You will find a woman named Rebekah Mikaelson and bring her to us."

Because he hadn't taken any vervain in a while, Roy could feel the compulsion getting in his mind.

"We use this guy and any other vigilante we can find in this city to find and bring us Rebekah Mikaelson.," the second vampire said. "Then we take her back to Klaus."

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think  
The character, Andrew Bennett, will be appearing in future chapters. For a bit of information, he is based on a DC character of the same name.  
For a proper visual of Andrew Bennett, I am using the actor Theo James.**


	6. Compulsary Acts

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

Roy opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his house. He got up from his bed and had a killer headache. He couldn't remember what happened last night. In fact, Roy couldn't even remember how he got home.

Roy shook the thought off. He was probably just tired from the previous night and began to get ready to leave. As he was finished, he decided to stop by the lair and see if there was anything going on and check on Oliver and Rebekah.

Suddenly, Roy felt the strangest sense that when he sees Rebekah, he should call a number and make sure Rebekah doesn't leave his sight.

With this thought the only thing in his head, Roy headed out.

* * *

Rebekah fell flat on her back as she landed on the mat.

"We're not done yet," Oliver said. He and Rebekah had been sparring in the lair.

"Explain to me again why I can't use my vampire abilities," Rebekah asked as she got back up.

"You need to train your body how to fight without relying on your powers," Oliver said. "You may get yourself in a situation where your abilities won't help you."

"I've been in this Earth for over a thousand years," Rebekah said. "Trust me, that's never going to happen."

"Well, I like to be prepared," Oliver said. He then took a fighting stance. "Again."

Rebekah gave a smirk and charged forward.

As Oliver and Rebekah continued sparring, Oliver's phone started to ring. They ceased their spar and Oliver answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

" _Hey,_ " Laurel said. " _My dad told me there was a body found in an alleyway over at the Glades._ "

"I'll look into it," Oliver said.

" _Actually, I was calling to ask if Rebekah could check it._ " Laurel said.

Oliver was puzzled by the request. He put the phone on speaker so Rebekah could hear as well. "Your on speaker. Why do you need Rebekah there?"

Rebekah listened to the conversation as well, apparently since she was about to become involved in it.

"The body that was found had bite marks on her neck," Laurel said.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "I'm on my way."

Laurel then ended the call.

"Looks like I have a case to help solve," Rebekah said. "It just occurred to me, I've been in the is city for a few weeks now, helping you stop your local lunatics, and now helping the police."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed, not sure where Rebekah was going with this.

"So when do _I_ get a name and costume?" Rebekah asked.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You and Roy go jumping around in your hoods and bows," Rebekah stated. "You even have a name, 'The Arrow'. I'm just asking when I get my own suit and name."

"That's not exactly how it works," Oliver said.

"Plus, having a suit and mask can let me use my abilities without anyone knowing who I am," Rebekah added, ignoring what Oliver just said.

"We'll discuss it on a later date," Oliver said.

"I'm just saying," Rebekah said as she left.

* * *

When Rebekah left, Oliver saw Roy enter the lair.

"You're here early," Oliver commented.

"Yeah, I just felt like going here today," Roy said. "Hey, where's Rebekah?"

"She's out," Oliver said.

"Oh, right, thanks." Roy said.

"Roy, are you okay?" Oliver asked. He could tell that Roy seemed a little off.

"I'm fine, I just really need to talk to Rebekah," Roy stated.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"I just need to!" Roy shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Roy!" Oliver shouted back. He could tell something was wrong.

Roy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so worked up."

"Why don't you just wait here. I'm sure Rebekah will be back," Oliver said.

"Right," Roy said calmly. "She'll be back."

Oliver did not know what was wrong with Roy, but he hoped Rebekah would know when she got back.

* * *

Rebekah soon arrived at the scene. It wasn't that hard to miss. There was a small crowd in the area and police officers keeping them back. Rebekah spotted Quentin Lance in the scene and approached him.

"Glad you could show up," Quentin said.

"Well, it feels nice to be Starling City's supernatural consultant," Rebekah joked.

Quentin rolled his eyes. "So do all vampires act this funny or is just you?"

"Better not use the 'V' word out loud," Rebekah suggested.

"Give me a break, I'm still wrapping my head in all this," Quentin defended as she led Rebekah to the body.

Once Rebekah saw the body, she was definitely sure, this wasn't a normal death. The body of the woman was pale and completely drained of blood. There were also bite marks on her neck.

"Official report's gonna be that it was animal attack," Quentin whispered to Rebekah.

"That's the usual cover story for vampire attacks," Rebekah said.

"So there's another one of you running around in this city?" Quentin asked.

"That seems to be the case," Rebekah confirmed. "And he's probably not alone."

"What exactly can I do with this?" Quentin asked. "It's not like I can ask my precinct to look out for vampires."

"No, you leave that to me and our hooded friend," Rebekah said.

"So you keep in contact with The Arrow too," Quentin said.

"Oh right, you give him information," Rebekah recalled.

"Yeah, not so loud," Quentin said.

"Anyway, we'll start searching for them," Rebekah said. "Best advice I can you give is put the city on a curfew. Because if this isn't finished by tonight, then more bodies might show up."

Quentin sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Just keep this thing contained. I don't need any cops or civilians dying from something they don't know."

"We'll do our best Detective," Rebekah said as she was about to leave.

"And it's Captain!" Quentin shouted after her.

As Rebekah left, she received a text from Oliver: _Something's wrong with Roy. Need help._

"Bloody hell," Rebekah muttered. What trouble could Roy have gotten himself into. She then quickly headed back to the lair.

* * *

"Do you know when Rebekah will be back?" Roy asked as he fired an arrow at the target board.

To kill his time, Roy had been shooting at the target board. However, he had always been asking Oliver the same question every five minutes.

With every question, Oliver gave the same response. "I'm sure she's coming back soon."

"Ask and you shall receive," Rebekah said as she walked inside the lair. "What's all the fuss?"

Before Oliver could say a word, Roy suddenly fired an arrow straight at Rebekah. She immediately caught it.

"Roy!" Oliver shouted.

Roy pulled out more arrows and began firing them in succession. Rebekah super speeded out of the way, dodging the shots. Roy began moving, following Rebekah's path, while continuously shooting. Rebekah kept super speeding to dodge.

Oliver tackled Roy, knocking him to the ground and stopping him from shooting. Roy struggled, but Oliver was keeping him pinned to the ground.

"What the hell!" Rebekah shouted.

"Roy what is wrong with you!" Oliver shouted as he kept Roy pinned down.

"I need to get Rebekah!" Roy shouted.

"Why!" Oliver shouted again.

"I just need to bring her to him." Roy tried to break free from Oliver's hold, but to no avail.

"What is wrong with him?" Oliver asked Rebekah.

"He's been compelled," Rebekah said. "It's the only explanation he's acting like this."

"Does this have anything to do with the dead body that Laurel called about?" Oliver asked.

"Hold on a moment," Rebekah said. She then sucker punched Roy, knocking him out. "You were saying?"

Oliver gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" Rebekah said. "I just knocked him out so you wouldn't have to hold him down."

Oliver just sighed heavily. "Just get me some rope."

* * *

After they had tied up Roy to a chair, Rebekah had told Oliver what she found out from Quentin about the dead body.

"You think these vampires got to Roy and compelled him?" Oliver asked.

"That's most likely the case," Rebekah said.

"Can you break him out of it?" Oliver asked.

"The only way to break the compulsion is if he completes the commands that were given to him," Rebekah explained.

Oliver then walked up to Roy and lightly hit him on his cheek. Roy slowly woke up, though a little dazed.

"What happened?" Roy asked. He then saw that he was sitting on a chair with rope around him. "What's going on?"

"You've been compelled, Roy," Oliver said.

"I'm been _what_!" Roy shouted.

"You're compelled," Rebekah repeated. "You almost shot me with at least a dozen arrows."

"Roy, what happened last night?" Oliver asked. "Can you remember anything?"

"I was heading back home after the museum," Roy began. "Then I saw a mugging. Or what looked like a mugging. Everything's all a blur after that."

"He must have been compelled after that," Rebekah pointed out.

"How do I make it stop?" Roy asked. "You could dose me with vervain."

"You've already been compelled before you had any vervain in you," Rebekah said. "Having vervain with you now won't remove the compulsion command."

"Then what can we do?" Oliver asked.

"We let the compulsion play out," Rebekah said. She turned to Roy. "What exactly were you told to do? The exact words?"

Roy struggled to remember. "All I know is that my brain is screaming at me to find Rebekah and bring her somewhere."

"That settles it then," Rebekah decided. "We let Roy take me. You follow us. And we kick the arse of the vampire that did this."

"That sounds like a risky plan," Roy said.

"It's the only plan we have," Rebekah said. "Once you bring me to this vampire, the compulsion should end."

After a moment to think, Oliver spoke. "I'll call Diggle," Oliver said.

* * *

"This is a terrible plan," Diggle said as he watched the moving van from the corners of the streets. Oliver called him as he and Lyla were going through potential baby names. While it was nice that Oliver could still call him even with a baby on the way, he did not like this plan at all.

"Why are you complaining? You're not the one used as bait," Rebekah said. She was pretending to be unconscious in the back of the van as Roy, in his vigilante uniform, was using the van to transport her to the location.

"Just be ready for anything," Oliver said. He was moving through the rooftops of the buildings, keeping a bird's eye view of the area.

Roy had been driving the van around the Glades. He eventually stopped at a street. Oliver saw that the location was an broken down church. It had been shut down after the Undertaking and was abandoned. A perfect hiding place for vampires.

As Roy entered carrying the 'unconscious' Rebekah, Oliver contacted Diggle. "Once Rebekah gives the signal, get ready to head in."

"What exactly would the signal be?" Diggle asked.

"Probably when we here them trying to kill each other," Oliver pointed out.

* * *

The moment Roy stepped inside the church, he already knew he wasn't alone. He could see the several eyes watching him. At that moment, Rebekah got up from her fake knockout and grabbed Roy from behind.

" _So far so good,_ " Rebekah thought. Now that she was in, Roy's compulsion should now be gone. Now, all they have to do was take out these vampires.

"Alright, whichever of you moronic imbeciles thought it was a good idea to go after an Original vampire, step forward and face me!" Rebekah shouted to the assembled vampires.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, still acting all high and mighty." One of the vampires step forward and Rebekah recognized him immediately.

"I know you," Rebekah said. "Diego, wasn't it? So you're the one leading this small band of fools."

"This isn't anything personal. I'm just here under orders," Diego said. "Your brother wants you back."

"So you use these people to try to take me out," Rebekah said, referring to Roy.

"It brought you here, didn't it?" Diego pointed out.

"Yes," Rebekah said. "So I can rip your head off!"

Rebekah then let go of Roy and charged at Diego and grabbed his neck. This caused all the other vampires to attack as well.

However, before any of the vampires could reach her, they were soon shot with several arrows. Rebekah saw that Oliver and Diggle had entered the church. The vampires that were not incapacitated by the arrows attacked Oliver and Diggle. Diggle proceeded to fire this gun, shooting the approaching vampires and knocking them to the ground.

"Wooden bullets," Diggle said. "Who knew they work."

"Now that that's all done with," Rebekah turned back her attention to Diego. "Which hand would you like to lose your fingers?"

"Don't think it's over yet," Diego said.

Roy then fired an arrow at Rebekah, hitting her at the back. She winced and fell to the ground, letting go of Diego.

"Didn't think I wouldn't have a back-up plan, did you?" Diego said with a grin. He then turned to Oliver. "This isn't over. We won't be leaving this city without her. Let's go."

Roy followed Diego's command and left with him.

Oliver and Diggle tried to stop Roy, but the other vampires began getting back up.

"We need to go," Diggle said to Oliver.

Oliver and Diggle got Rebekah back up and they all got out before the vampires were fully conscious.

* * *

When they returned to the lair, Rebekah used her vampire strength and flipped over one of the tables in frustration.

"What the hell happened back there?" Diggle asked. "I thought you said that Roy's compulsion should have worn off after he brought you to those vampires."

"There must've been another compulsion placed on him," Rebekah explained. "Clearly without him remembering it."

"Rebekah, who were those vampires?" Oliver asked.

"Because they seem to know you," Diggle said.

"Those vampires were sent by my brother," Rebekah said.

"Klaus sent those vampires," Oliver said. "You told me before that he would send people after you."

"Should have realized it was only a matter of time before they went in your city's direction," Rebekah said.

"And now because of you, they have Roy," Diggle stated.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah said. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"I'm saying these vampires wouldn't even be in Starling if it wasn't for you," Diggle said.

"Diggle," Oliver said, trying to keep his friend from saying any more.

"No Oliver, someone needs to say this," Diggle said. "Those vampires are here because of Rebekah. And as long as she's in this city, people are going to get hurt. Roy is already paying for her, Oliver. Who's going to be next?"

After saying what he needed, Diggle left, wanting to try and track down Roy.

"He's right you know," Rebekah said once Diggle was gone. "This _is_ my fault."

"Rebekah," Oliver said.

"Roy wouldn't even have been compelled if those vampires didn't come here looking for me," Rebekah said. "If I wasn't even _in_ this city, people wouldn't be getting killed."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Roy," Oliver said. "Right now, we need to find Roy and save him."

"There's only one way then," Rebekah said. "I trade myself for Roy."

"Rebekah you can't!" Oliver argued.

"If I give myself up, you can get Roy and your city won't have to suffer anymore for me being here," Rebekah said.

"So you're just giving up," Oliver said.

Rebekah sighed. "You know when I decided to stay in this city, I thought that this was finally it. This would be the time that my brother won't find me. But what happened to Roy is just a reminder of why I should never have stayed. Because of what I am, because of my family, I'm just this darkness that spreads to anyone that gets close to me. To keep you and everyone else safe from this darkness, I need to leave."

Before Oliver could say anything, the monitors started beeping. Oliver headed to the screen and saw it was Roy.

"Cameras picked up Roy at Starling City Plaza," Oliver said. "And he's not alone." The cameras also showed Diego and his vampires around the area.

"I'll contact Diggle and we'll meet him there." As Oliver turned around from the screen, he saw that Rebekah was already gone.

"Damn it." Oliver said. He knew what Rebekah was going to do and he needed to stop her.

* * *

Rebekah arrived at the plaza and saw Diego and Roy at the center, with the other vampires

"I'm assuming you've compelled the people away from this area," Rebekah said.

"Just don't want the attention," Diego said. "Where are your vigilante buddies?"

"That's irrelevant," Rebekah said. "Here's what's going to happen, you let the vigilante you have go."

"Since when did you care what happens to some guy in a mask?" Diego asked.

"You get me, don't you? What's the point of keeping him compelled?" Rebekah pointed out.

"Actually, having a vigilante has its uses," Diego said. "We can get some favor from Klaus by bringing you back _and_ offering him to be part of Klaus' arsenal."

"Are you mad!" Rebekah shouted. "I'm offering myself for an exchange and you won't take it. You all can't beat me."

"That's why we won't be the one's taking you down," Diego said. He turned to Roy and made eye contact with him. "Capture Rebekah Mikaelson. Don't stop even if it kills you."

"Even if it kills me," Roy repeated. He pulled out his bow and arrow and began shooting at Rebekah. Rebekah dodged the arrows and immediately rushed forward to Roy, grabbing Roy's bow. Rebekah then super speeded him away from the plaza and from the vampires' reach.

Diego immediately followed the two. Before the other vampires could give chase, several arrows were fired around them, causing a bright flash and disorienting the vampires.

Oliver and Diggle then arrived at the plaza. This time Oliver was using wooden arrows while Diggle carried a crossbow with wooden arrows as well.

"You sure you can use that?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"Just aim for the heart right?" Diggle said. "So does your no killing policy extend to these guys?"

Oliver responded by firing an arrow at one of the vampires, hitting it right at the chest. "I'm willing to make an exception."

* * *

Once they were at a far enough distance, Rebekah stopped running. She and Roy were still grappling with his bow and continued to struggle.

"Roy, you need to fight it!" Rebekah shouted.

"I can't!" Roy shouted back. He tried to resist, but the command in his head was making his body move on its own.

Rebekah was able to wrench the bow off Roy and threw it across them. Roy then proceeded to attack Rebekah with a series of punches and kicks.

Rebekah blocked his hits, but she did not know how long she would be able to stay on the defensive. If she used her vampire strength, she would be able to beat Roy. However, the use of her strength would severely wound Roy and due to his compulsion, he would keep fighting even if it kills him, injured or otherwise.

"Do what you need to do," Roy said between his punches. "Just take me down."

Even if she did, Rebekah knew that the compulsion would still be in effect. Rebekah realized that there was only one way to end this.

Rebekah dropped her guard and let Roy strike her with all his attacks. Now Rebekah was no longer guarding herself, Roy immediately grabbed his fallen bow and aimed an arrow at her.

"Rebekah, you need to move!" Roy shouted.

However Rebekah shook her head in refusal. "I got you into this mess Roy. I'm getting you out of it."

She stood there as Roy began firing arrows at her. Rebekah did not dodge as she was hit on her arms, shoulders and legs. She eventually collapsed from his attacks.

At that moment, Diego arrived and witnessed Rebekah drop to the ground, arrows all over her body. He then walked over to her.

"I never expected someone like you to go soft," Diego commented.

Just then, Roy immediately punched Diego right in the face, knocking him back.

"Your compulsion's gone," Roy said. "I'm done taking orders from you. You made me hurt my friends. I'm gonna make you regret it."

Roy proceeded to deliver several more punches and kicks to Diego, not giving him a chance to use any of his vampire abilities. However, Diego super speeded back, putting distance between him and Roy. He then super speeded forward and charged at Roy, knocking him to the ground and his bow away.

"I know I said that I was going to keep you alive for Klaus, but right now it doesn't seem worth it," Diego said as his eyes turned red, intending to drain all of Roy's blood.

However, he felt a sharp pain on his back as he yelled in pain and he fell on his back. He saw Rebekah standing over him, bleeding, injured, and holding an arrow in her hand, which she she had used to stab him in the leg.

"He took you down!" Diego shouted.

"Never underestimate an Original!" Rebekah shouted as she stabbed another arrow at Diego's other leg. As Diego continued to yell out in pain, Rebekah grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up.

"After what you've done to me and this city, I should kill you as slow as possible." Rebekah said with pure rage. However, she thought of a better solution, one that would divert Klaus' attention away from Starling.

She then pulled Diego close and made eye contact with him and began to use her compulsion on Diego. "You'll go back to New Orleans and tell my brother that you couldn't find me. You never saw me in any of the places you've been or searched. You encountered vampire hunters and all your other companions were killed, with you the only one able to escape. Do you understand?"

Diego slowly nodded, the compulsion settling in his mind.

She then dropped Diego to the ground. "Now leave."

Although he was still injured, Diego used his vampire speed to run as far away from Rebekah as possible.

Once he was gone, Rebekah exhaled heavily as she let herself fall to her knees. She then looked to Roy. "You alright?"

"I should be asking you that after what I did to you," Roy said. "How did you even get up after the number of arrows I put in you?"

"Originals are much stronger than normal vampires," Rebekah explained. "Plus I'm quite stubborn about being beaten. I only stayed down long enough to make you think you beat me so the commands in your compulsion would finish."

"So you're saying you let me beat you?" Roy asked.

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you Rebekah for saving my life'" Rebekah said. "I suggest you contact Oliver and tell him that we're alright."

* * *

Oliver fired an arrow at the vampire's chest, resulting in the vampire slowly becoming pale and dropping dead.

"You done?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"Just about," Diggle said as he staked the last vampire on the ground.

Oliver and Diggle had been able to either to stake and kill all of the vampires around the plaza, leaving several dead bodies lying around.

"You good?" Oliver asked.

"I just had to kill a bunch of vampires before they killed us. I'm peachy Oliver," Diggle replied.

" _Oliver?_ " Roy's voice said over the comm link.

"Roy, are you okay? Are you yourself?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm back," Roy said. "Rebekah's fine too."

"Let me speak to her," Oliver said.

After a moment, it was Rebekah speaking through the comm link. " _Surprised that I'm not gone?_ "

"Not really," Oliver said. "I saw your negotiations at the plaza. Don't look like they went well."

" _Since when does anything go well for us,_ " Rebekah said. " _You didn't get yourselves into any trouble there did you?_ "

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Oliver said. "We just need to figure out how to get rid of these bodies."

" _Oh right cleanup,_ " Rebekah said. "Real nasty. I suggest you get help from our dear Captain Lance and find a big enough furnace to torch them." Rebekah then disconnected the comm link.

Oliver sighed.

"So what now?" Diggle asked.

"I'll call Lance to block off the area," Oliver said. "You call Lyla for disposal."

* * *

After speaking with Oliver, Rebekah and Roy had returned to the lair, where Roy began treating his injuries.

"Are you sure you don't want to help patch you up?" Roy asked Rebekah.

"No thanks. This is all I need to heal up." Rebekah said as she drank from a blood bag. "You sure you don't want some of my vampire blood? It'll heal your injuries."

"I'm good," Roy said. "My injuries are the least of my worries."

Rebekah could see that something was troubling Roy. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Roy said. "You know this isn't the first time that I've done something that I had no control over. I was drugged with a serum called Mirakuru a while back. It made me stronger and faster, but I went insane from it. Oliver helped me and I was cured, but I don't remember what I did. Being compelled, the feeling was similar, being helpless to stop what I was doing. Being used as somebody's weapon. Both those times, I was too weak to stop myself," Roy finished dejectedly.

"You're stronger than you think," Rebekah said. "You were aware enough from the compulsion to try to tell me to stop you, even if you would get hurt."

"Even if I resisted," Roy said. "those vampires-"

"Those vampires saw you as a new weapon for my brother's arsenal," Rebekah said. "What I see is someone more than that. I see someone who does everything in his power to do the right thing and protect people. If my brother had even a fraction of you or Oliver's character, maybe he wouldn't be the way he is. You're not weak Roy. Don't ever think that about yourself."

"Thanks," Roy said, giving a small smile. "And 'arsenal'?"

"Just something one of those vampires said describing you," Rebekah explained.

"Has a nice ring to it," Roy said.

Rebekah gave a small smile, seeing that Roy was no longer upset with himself.

* * *

Oliver soon arrived back at the lair and saw Rebekah going through the monitor screen.

"I'm guessing this is your doing?" Rebekah asked. She was referring to the news being shown in the monitor screen. The news showed the Starling City Plaza quarantine due to a supposed gas leak.

"I called Lance to quarantine the area and Diggle called in other help to get rid of the bodies," Oliver explained. "Where's Roy?"

"He went back home. He's getting some needed rest," Rebekah said."Also, you were right earlier."

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"When you said that there would be a time that my abilities wouldn't help," Rebekah said. "When I fought Roy, I didn't use my strength or speed because I could have hurt him. So I decided to use other methods."

"Good to know," Oliver said, glad to see that teaching her to fight without her abilities would come in handy.

"By the way, he's going to be using the codename Arsenal now," Rebekah mentioned.

"Where did he come up with that name?" Oliver asked

"I may have mentioned it when I tried cheering him up," Rebekah said.

"You tried to cheer Roy up?" Oliver said with disbelief.

"It's not that hard to believe," Rebekah said. "I just told him that he shouldn't doubt himself."

"That doesn't sound like someone who thinks she's darkness that spreads to everyone," Oliver said.

" _Maybe_ I was being melodramatic," Rebekah admitted.

"You're not darkness Rebekah," Oliver said. "Take it from me, you're not who you are because of your past or your family. You can become the person you want to be through your own actions and decisions. So tell me, want do you want to be?"

Rebekah took a moment before she finally gave an answer. "I want to be someone strong. Someone who can fight against my brother and protect the people that get caught in-between. I want to be like you Oliver. I want to be a hero."

Oliver smiled as Rebekah gave her answer. "Then let's get started."

* * *

 **Thank you once again for the reviews.**

 **In later chapters, I am thinking of giving Rebekah a codename as well. Would any of you have a suggestion to a codename? If you do, please either post it in a review or message me. Thank you.**


	7. From Rag dolls to Revenge

**Hello readers. Thank you for the reviews.  
Once again, I am giving Rebekah a codename. If you have a suggested name, please post it in a review or message it to me.  
Thank you.**

 **I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

 _Undisclosed A.R.G.U.S. base_

The A.R.G.U.S. agents laid on the ground, all dead with their throats either slit or chests stabbed. The assailant leisurely walked past the corpses and started to access the computer terminal. He began searching for a specific A.R.G.U.S. agent and began a search on the agent's location.

The assailant' search was interrupted as one of the fallen agents began to stand up. The agents pulled out his gun and fired. However, the assailant bent his torso to the right at an impossible angle and dodged the gunfire. He then jumped in the air and landed on top of the agent. The assailant then bent backward as he used his legs to grab the agent's neck. He then twisted his legs and snapped the agent's neck. The assailant got up from the floor and saw the search was finished.

"Starling City," the assailant read aloud as he gave a wicked grin. "It's time you and I have a long awaited reunion."

He copied the files he needed and soon left the base. The computer screen showed the image of Agent Lyla Michaels.

* * *

 _Starling City_

Oliver rode on his motorcycle as he chased the van full of robbers. The back of the van opened and the men inside began shooting at Oliver. Oliver swerved his bike to the side and avoided the gunfire, but the van speeded up and began distancing itself.

"John," Oliver said on his comm link. "How close are you?"

"Very close," Diggle replied as he used the van he was driving to ram the robber's van from the side, stopping both vehicles.

Diggle quickly got out of the van just as the other robbers got out of the van as well. There were around five of them and they pulled out their guns and began shooting at Diggle.

Diggle quickly took cover as the robbers kept on firing. "I could use some back-up here."

"I'm on my way," Oliver said.

"I got it boys," Rebekah said as she entered the fight. She first knocked down one of robber's from behind, getting the attention of the other four. Diggle used this chance to start shooting back, taking down two more robbers. Rebekah soon proceeded to deliver several kicks to remaining two robbers, knocking them down as well.

When Oliver arrived, he saw that all the robbers were already down.

"I think we're done here," Rebekah said. Just then, one of the robbers was able to get back up and fired his gun, shooting Rebekah in the back.

Rebekah turned around and faced the robber. "Ouch." She then grabbed the robber's arm and fully twisted it around. The robber then screamed in agony.

Rebekah then turned back to Oliver and Diggle. "So, who's going to call the police?"

* * *

"I don't see why you're giving me a lecture," Rebekah said as she, Oliver, and Diggle entered the lair.

"I'm giving you a lecture because of that stunt you pulled back there," Oliver said.

"What? That guy shot me in back," Rebekah said defensively. "I just reacted like I usually would."

"You broke all the joints in his arm," Diggle said. "You don't think that's a bit excessive?"

"Okay, maybe it was, but I still did good out there," Rebekah said. "That is why you're bringing me out there right?"

"I'm bringing you with us so you can learn to fight without relying on your abilities," Oliver said. "You also need to learn control. You can't just hurt someone that violently."

Rebekah sighed. "Fine, sorry. I'll work on my temper."

"You could work on a few other things," Diggle muttered.

"I heard that," Rebekah as she tapped her ear. "Vampire hearing."

Diggle just rolled his eyes. "I'm calling it a night for me. Got to get back to Lyla."

"Ah, yes," Rebekah said. "The comfort of one's wife."

"John and Lyla aren't married," Oliver pointed out. "Well, I mean not anymore."

"But you said that he's having a baby with her?" Rebekah said.

"I don't think that I have to explain anything to you since my personal life isn't any of your business," Diggle said before he left.

"Well, someone seems grumpy," Rebekah said.

"He's just nervous," Oliver said. "Lyla's almost due and he's probably on edge."

"Or maybe he just doesn't like me," Rebekah said. "I mean, I am putting your city at risk by being here." Rebekah remembered what Diggle had said to her recently.

"Rebekah, he just said that because Roy was in danger," Oliver said.

"I'm just saying Oliver," Rebekah said. "He is making it very clear that he doesn't want me as part of this team."

"Just give him time," Oliver said. "I know John and he'll eventually come around."

"Oh good you here," Felicity said as she entered the lair, having returned from her trip to Central City. "Oliver I need to talk to you."

"I need some air anyway. I'll leave you two to chat," Rebekah said as she left.

"You're back," Oliver said.

"Yeah, just came back an hour ago," Felicity said.

"How's Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Oh you know the same old Barry," Felicity said. "Except that he can run fast. I mean really, really, _really_ fast."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver said with a small smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right," Felicity said. "So after I got back, I went to my house first, because I just got back obviously. Then I found a letter at my doorstep and when I looked at it, I thought it was a good news/bad news moment, so I thought that I should go to you about this before I made any decisions. Then I thought if you would be happy or angry or-"

"Felicity," Oliver said, stopping Felicity from continuing her rambling. "What is it?"

Felicity showed Oliver a letter. "It's a job offer. From Queen Consolidated."

Oliver was surprised by this. The letter read that the CEO of Queen Consolidated, Andrew Bennett, wanted to meet with Felicity and discuss the possibility of her working at the company.

"What do I do?" Felicity asked.

"I think you should take the job," Oliver said.

"Really? Because I was expecting some outrage or opposition to this," Felicity admitted.

"Andrew Bennett seems like someone who wants to help this city and if he wants you working for him, I don't think you should say no," Oliver said. "But the final decision is _yours_ Felicity."

"Okay then," Felicity said, calmer now. "I guess I'll go see him tomorrow and see what he is offering. Thanks for the advice." Felicity then decided to go back home and get ready for the next day.

* * *

Diggle arrived back in his apartment and saw Lyla waiting for him. Lyla was already on her third trimester and looked ready to give birth soon.

"How was tonight?" Lyla asked.

"The usual," Diggle replied.

"Oliver still bringing that vampire you don't like?" Lyla asked. Ever since Rebekah first appeared and he learned about the existence of vampires, Diggle had told Lyla about it.

"I never said that I didn't like her," Diggle said.

"You don't have to, I can tell," Lyla said.

"It's just that I think Oliver is risking a lot to protect this woman," Diggle said. "And she's not even acting that her being here isn't going to be a problem."

"Maybe if you give her a chance," Lyla suggested. "Like you did with Oliver."

"Oliver was different. For starters he was _human_ ," Diggel said. "Rebekah, I don't know if she's going to be watching our backs, or bringing any more crazy ass vampires, or god knows what else. She could be a liability to the team."

There then came a sudden knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Lyla asked.

"No," Diggle said. He slowly walked towards the door and checked through the peephole. "Damn it." Diggle opened the door and it was showed that Rebekah was standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" Diggle asked, his tone not at all happy.

"Just thought that we should have a chat," Rebekah replied.

"How did you even know where I live?" Diggle asked.

"You do know that I don't just stare at the walls down at the lair," Rebekah said. "I did check on you all, including residence, for emergencies."

"I don't feel like talking to you here Rebekah," Diggle said.

"Of course not, I'm standing out here. Could you please invite me in so we can talk properly," Rebekah said, giving a sly grin.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Diggle said. "Where you're concerned, I'd like to keep some distance, especially with Lyla."

"Oh," Rebekah saw the pregnant Lyla inside and waved. "Hello there. You must Lyla."

Lyla waved back. "And you must be Rebekah. I've heard a lot about you from John."

"I hope only good things," Rebekah said. "Could you give a little hand here and convince him to let me in."

"Johnny come on," Lyla said. "You know I can take care of myself. Pregnant or not."

Diggle sighed. "Fine. Come in."

Rebekah then stepped foot inside the apartment. "That's better."

"I'll give you two some time to talk," Lyla said and went to another room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Diggle asked.

"Well we could start with why you still treat me like I'm going to bite your head off," Rebekah said.

"Maybe that's because I _still_ don't trust you," Diggle plainly said.

"Why? Haven't I proven that I'm on your side," Rebekah said. "I've helped you. I've fought together with you."

"Yeah, and you've also brought your problems into this city," Diggle said. "Like those vampires that compelled Roy and attacked us. Like I said before, this city would be safer with you gone."

"If that's the way you think then fine," Rebekah said. "But I told Oliver that I want to be a hero and I meant it. If anything from my past shows up in this city, then I will handle it and keep people safe."

Lyla then came out of the room. "John, I need you to take me to my 'work place'. There's been an incident."

"Thank god for that," Diggle said, wanting to get out of this conversation.

However, Rebekah soon heard something strange coming from above the room. "Do you two have rats?"

Just then, a fist broke through the ceiling, which dropped a grenade.

Instinctively, Rebekah used her vampire speed to grab Diggle and Lyla and got them out of the apartment just as the grenade went off and exploded.

As smoke covered the area, Rebekah quickly got back up. She saw that Diggle and Lyla were covered in dust, but otherwise fine.

"Stay here," Rebekah said as she rushed back inside. When she entered, she saw a man inside. He was wearing a black body suit that covered his entire body. Over his face, he was wearing a mask that resembled a rag doll.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"I should be asking that," Rebekah said before delivering a kick to the man's side. However, the man didn't fall back or even flinch.

"Is that it?" the man said. He then pulled out a knife. "My turn."

He then lunged forward with the knife. Rebekah dodged the attack, but felt a pain on her back. She turned to see that the man had somehow bent his elbow in the angle that let him stab her in the back.

"What the hell?" Rebekah said.

The man pulled out another knife. "It's time for you to go."

Before he could slice Rebekah's throat, Diggle came inside and began firing his gun at the attacker. The man soon jumped away and dodged the attack. He then quickly broke through the window and jumped out.

Rebekah pulled out the knife from her back and looked at Diggle. "I thought I told you to stay outside."

"Yeah, because you _clearly_ had it under control," Diggle said. "What the hell did you bring now?"

"It wasn't her," Lyla said as she walked back inside. "This is my fault."

"Lyla, what are you talking about?" Diggle asked.

"I'll explain once we get to A.R.G.U.S." Lyla said.

"Well there better be a good explanation," Rebekah said as she pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"Calling Olvier and telling him to meet us at wherever this 'Argus' is," Rebekah replied.

"'We'" Diggle said. "You're not coming with us."

"I just saved your life and fought a killer with unnatural limbs," Rebekah said. "I'm going with you."

"We have no time to argue, John," Lyla said. "Let's just bring her."

Rebekah gave a triumphant smile as she and Lyla walked out.

"Aw hell," Diggle said as he followed them out.

* * *

Once they arrived at the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters, Rebekah, Diggle, and Rebekah spotted Oliver waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked them.

"We'll survive," Diggle said.

"Let's head inside," Lyla said. "I'll explain there."

They all then entered the building.

* * *

When they entered the building, they headed straight for the main room of operations. Once inside, Oliver saw Amanda Waller, the Director of A.R.G.U.S, waiting for them.

"Agents Michaels," Waller said to Lyla. "You seem to have taken your time arriving here." She then turned to the rest of the group. "And not alone it seems."

"We ran into trouble," Lyla said. " _He_ showed up at our apartment."

"We're fine, by the way," Diggle said.

"Amanda, who is this guy?" Oliver asked.

Amanda directed them to the monitor screen and opened a file. The file showed an image of a man in an A.R.G.U.S. uniform.

"Peter Merkel," Waller began. "He was a man born with a very unique condition of triple-jointedness, giving him abilities to extend his ligaments and tendons at a very extreme degrees and contort in almost impossible angles. This made him a very skilled and useful A.R.G.U.S. agent. He was mostly used for stealth missions, stealing what needed to be taken."

"If you ask me you forgot to add being a psychotic killer," Rebekah said.

"Your opinion had been noted Ms. Mikaelson," Waller said.

"How does she know my name?" Rebekah asked Oliver.

"She the Director of A.R.G.U.S., of course she knows your name," Oliver said, as if it was an obvious explanation.

"Besides, your mistaken," Waller said to them. "Peter Merkel has been dead for years."

"Then who the hell just attacked my home!" Diggle shouted.

Waller opened another file which showed another image. The image showed a younger man that had a similar appearance to Peter Merkel.

"This is the man who attacked you earlier. This is Peter Merkel, Jr., Merkel's son," Waller continued. "Unlike Merkel, his son wasn't born with Merkel's condition."

"The way he moved when he attacked didn't look like someone who didn't have triple-jointedness," Rebekah said.

"Yes, well from the information we gathered," Waller continued. "After Agent Merkel's death, his son acquired those abilities by undergoing several different surgeries where he replaced his joints with artificial ones. This gave him greater contortionist skills that even his father didn't have. He then became a professional assassin."

"So why would the son of a dead A.R.G.U.S. agent attack Lyla?" Diggle asked.

"This concerns Agent Merkel's last mission that resulted in his death," Waller said. "He was discovered when trying to gather intelligence for us. Agent Michaels was suppose to extract him."

"Things went south at the extraction point," Lyla continued. "Before Merkel could reach me, he was gunned down. I was given orders to retreat or I would have been captures or killed as well."

"One of our bases was attacked," Waller said. "Whoever broke in only took the information we had on Agent Michaels. That was why I called her."

"So you left this psycho's father for dead and now he wants to kill Lyla because of your order," Diggle said angrily.

"I'd check your rage Mr. Diggle," Waller said. "We are capable of protecting Agent Michaels from Merkel."

"A.R.G.U.S. is the first place he'd look," Oliver said. "Leave Lyla with us. Merkel doesn't know any of our places."

"I agree with Oliver," Lyla said. "Merkel already broke into an A.R.G.U.S. base, he knows what to expect."

"Very well," Waller conceded. "Once we've dealt with Merkel, we'll inform you."

Oliver, Diggle, Lyla, and Rebekah left A.R.G.U.S. headquarters, planning to find a place where Lyla could hide.

* * *

Felicity was nervous. It was already the following day and she was now waiting inside the office of Andrew Bennett. She wasn't sure what to expect from this or if she would even want to get hired, but if Oliver was okay with her working here, then she should be as well.

"Ms. Smoak, thank you for waiting," Andrew Bennett greeted her as he entered.

"No worries," Felicity said. "Being CEO is busy work."

"Yes it is," Andrew said. "Now, about the job offer."

"Before we start. I would just like to know first Mr. Bennett," Felicity asked. "Why me?"

"Well it wasn't just you. I sent offers to all employees who worked here under Oliver Queen," Andrew said.

"Oh so how many are you expecting today?" Felicity asked.

"You're the only one who showed up," Andrew said. "It seems that the other employees no longer wish to associate themselves with Queen Consolidated due to its history in the past two years."

"No kidding," Felicity muttered.

"So the job I wanted to offer you is at the Applied Sciences Division," Andrew said.

"You want me to work at Applied Sciences?" Felicity asked.

"No, Ms. Smoak, I want you to head the Applied Sciences," Andrew corrected her.

Felicity almost choked at what he said. "I'm sorry, you want me to be in charge of the whole department."

"I don't see why not," Andrew said. "I looked through your file. You have a master's degree in Computer Sciences and from what I've heard about you, you know your way around technology."

"Well I don't like to brag about it," Felicity said. "But are you sure about putting me at that kind of position?"

"Ms. Smoak, I want to help this city," Andrew said. "And from what I can tell about you, you want to help it as well. So yes, I am sure about my decision. You don't have to answer right now, but you have until the end of the week to give me your answer."

Felicity nodded as she stood up and was about to leave.

"Oh and Ms. Smoak," Andrew added before she left. "I do hope you say yes."

* * *

So, there's a psychotic killer after Lyla and you want to hide her in my apartment?" Laurel stated.

"That's pretty much sums it up," Rebekah said.

After spending the night at the lair, Oliver decided that they needed to move Lyla someplace where Merkel did not know to look for decided to call Laurel and explain the situation to her when they arrived at her apartment.

"It's only a temporary thing Laurel," Oliver said. "Once I find a secure place, we'll leave."

Laurel sighed. "You know I can't turn you down. Come in." They all stepped inside and Diggle let Lyla sit on the couch.

"All this walking around is not good for a pregnant woman," Lyla said as she held her stomach.

"You stay here while we try to track down Merkel," Oliver said.

"Oliver, A.R.G.U.S. is handling that," Lyla said. "You need to stay out of their way."

"He's in my city," Oliver said. "It makes it my business." Oliver then left with Rebekah following him.

"Where to now?" Rebekah asked.

"We head back to the lair and see if we can try to find him," Oliver said.

* * *

Once they returned, Oliver saw Felicity on the monitors.

"I got a call from John," Felicity said. "He filled me in on what happened and I am now looking for Merkel's face anywhere in the city."

"Problem is Merkel is good at stealth," Oliver said. "He could be hiding anywhere."

"So what do you suggest?" Rebekah asked.

Oliver soon thought of an idea. "Felicity look for any signs of quarantined areas or groups of people together."

"I don't know what you're getting at, but okay," Felicity as she began the search. She then found at least two different locations matching what Oliver described.

"Those are A.R.G.U.S. agents," Oliver said. "Amanda must have found Merkel's possible locations."

"So let's split up then and help take him down," Rebekah said.

"No, I'll go in one site," Oliver said. "You head to the other and wait until Roy arrives."

"What? Oliver come on. He may have caught me off guard last time, but I can take him myself," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah please do what I say," Oliver said. "Lyla's life is at risk. Just listen."

Rebekah sighed. "Fine." Oliver then suited up and they both headed out.

* * *

" _Do you hear anything?_ " Oliver asked over the comm link.

"Nothing," Rebekah said as she saw the A.R.G.U.S. agents surrounding an abandoned building. "Still waiting for orders. What about you?"

" _Same in this end,_ " Oliver said. " _Roy should be on his way._ "

"Copy," Rebekah said. She then saw the agents begin to move in. "Wait they look like their entering the building. I'm going to get closer."

" _Rebekah, you need to wait for Roy,_ " Oliver reiterated.

"Sorry, can't hear you, all I'm hearing is static," Rebekah said.

" _Rebe-_ " Before Olvier could say anything, Rebekah switched off the comm link. She then headed towards the building. She was going to show Oliver that she was ready to protect this city and she didn't need to be supervised by him.

Once she saw the agents had entered the building, using her vampire hearing, she began to hear screams, gunfire and the sound of throats getting sliced.

"He's definitely here," Rebekah said. She then super speeded inside the building. Once inside, she saw the bodies of the fallen agents.

"It's you again," Merkel's voice said. Rebekah looked up and saw Merkel, still in his Rag Doll mask and costume, up on the ceiling. He had his arms and legs stretched out and holding onto the edges of the ceiling.

"You know I usually get paid for killing this many people," Merkel said. "But I'm making this into a special service." He then dropped from the ceiling as he pulled out two knives, which he then stabbed into Rebekah's shoulders and pinned her to the ground. "Now tell me where Lyla Michaels is?"

"I don't think so," Rebekah said.

Merkel pulled out one of his knives from Rebekah's shoulder and began applying pressure on it with his hand. Rebekah resisted screaming.

"You'll tell me," Merkel said sinisterly. "I only need you alive enough to tell me what I need to know. There are ways to keep you alive and talking without your arms or legs."

He raised the knife and prepared to cut Rebekah even further. Suddenly an arrow shot him through his hand and he cried out in pain. Rebekah saw Roy standing in front of the door.

Merkel got up from Rebekah and pulled the arrow out of his hand. He then jumped at Roy and grabbed his legs. Roy tried to shake him off, but Merkel pulled his legs up and used them to grab Roy's neck.

As Rebekah felt herself healing, she immediately got up and grabbed Merkel's legs, pulling them away from Roy's neck. She then pulled Merkel off of Roy and threw him across the room, his body slamming on a wall.

"I _will_ find Michaels!" Merkel shouted at them. "Even if I have to slit every person's throat in this city to find her!" He then jumped on top of the ceiling and crawled inside a vent. Roy tried firing another arrow but Merkel was already gone.

* * *

What the hell were you thinking!" Oliver shouted at Rebekah. "I specifically told you not to go in without Roy."

"If I did, he would have gotten away," Rebekah said.

"He got away anyway and you ended almost getting killed," Oliver said.

"I'm an Original I can't die remember," Rebekah said.

"That's not an excuse for being reckless," Oliver said. "This is why I'm worried about you being out on the field."

"Oliver I know I screwed up, but you can't expect me to just stay put why I see some nut job killing people," Rebekah said. "I know I'm new at this and I know you want me to learn, but I won't be able to do that if you keep hovering over every decision I make. I think you should trust me enough that I won't go around and risk people's lives."

Oliver simply stayed silent. He then received a call. "What?"

" _We might have a problem,_ " Laurel said. " _You need to get back here._ "

* * *

Oliver, Roy, and Rebekah arrived back at Laurel's apartment. Outside the door, they saw two A.R.G.U.S. agents standing in front of it. They let them enter.

Once inside, they saw Waller speaking with both Lyla and Diggle.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Apparently Waller want to use Lyla as bait," Laurel said. "Diggle does not approve."

"You must be out of your mind if you're putting her out there for that psycho!" Diggle shouted at Waller.

"While you may not like the use of Agent Michaels as a way to lure out Merkel, the decision isn't yours to make," Waller said.

"She's right John," Lyla said. "I can't let other agents die for me. I need to put an end to this and this is the only way."

"Lyla, you're not just putting your life at risk," Diggle said, as he laid a hand on Lyla's pregnant stomach. "You're putting our baby at risk too."

"We will have eyes on her, at all times," Waller assured him. "Your baby will be fine."

"That's not good enough Waller," Diggle said. "I want in on this."

"We all do," Oliver said. "We're helping, with or without your approval."

"Very well," Waller conceded.

* * *

Oliver and Roy returned to the lair to stock up on arrows.

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

"We lost Merkel," Oliver said. "Now Lyla volunteered herself as bait and we have to make sure Merkel takes it and not kill her."

"Where's Rebekah?" Felicity asked.

"She decided to wait with John and Lyla," Oliver said. "We're not really at the best of terms right now."

"Let me guess, you're not letting go out on the field unsupervised," Felicity said.

"Rebekah's just too impatient," Oliver said. "She rushes in without thinking and I'm worried it would get someone hurt."

"You know it's okay to be worried," Felicity said. "But that worry can turn to mistrust if you keep doing it for too long. I think you should trust that while Rebekah may act reckless, she can be a hero in her own way."

"You know Rebekah said something similar about trusting her," Oliver mentioned.

"Well if she said it, and I said it, then it must be true," Felicity said.

Oliver gave a small smile. "Thanks for helping."

Felicity smiled. "It's what I do."

Once they were finished, Oliver and Roy went straight to where the operation was being set up.

Once they left, Felicity looked back at the job offer letter. "Yeah, I'm good at helping," she said quietly.

* * *

As night fell, everything was set.

Lyla was sitting on a bench around Starling Plaza. A.R.G.U.S. agents were stationed all around the area, either mixed with the people walking around or in some of the surrounding buildings, with snipers ready.

Oliver and Roy had taken position on some of the lower buildings, close enough to see Lyla and ready to take a shot if needed.

"I can't believe they're using this place," Roy said to Oliver over the comm link.

"The quarantine was lifted, so there's no problem," Oliver said.

"Yeah, except there's a risk that someone could get hurt," Diggle said to them. He was positioned standing on a corner of a building, only a few feet from Lyla.

"Aren't these government guys suppose to be trained? So there should be no risk right," Rebekah said beside Diggle.

"Remind me again why she's with me?" Diggle asked.

"Because, if I need to I can grab Lyla and get her out of harm before Merkel gets her," Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah is the best chance for Lyla not to get hurt," Oliver said.

Diggle simply sighed before he switch off his comm link and kept observing Lyla.

"So you're just going to ignore me," Rebekah asked.

"That's the plan," Diggle said.

"When are you going to see that I'm on your side," Rebekah said.

"When I can trust you with my life," Diggle replied.

"Is that what you do with Oliver and everyone else on the team?" Rebekah asked.

"I've known Oliver longer than you and I know that he would take a bullet for me," Diggle said. "You on the other hand, I don't know enough about you and I still think you're keeping secrets."

Rebekah remained silent at this. Diggle was right that she still kept secret about her family. But she still wasn't sure how to tell any of them about it.

Just then, Oliver's voice spoke up. "I think I see something."

Diggle and Rebekah looked at the plaza. They saw what Oliver noticed. A man in a large trench coat rolling a cart full of balloons. The trench coat was large and the balloons were so many that neither Oliver's team or the A.R.G.U.S. agents could see his face.

"Seems suspicious," Diggle said.

"Just keep watching," Oliver said. "We don't want to jump to conclusions."

They observed the man distributing balloons to people around the plaza. Diggle noticed that the direction the man was heading was moving slowly towards Lyla. Once he could see that the man was only a few feet away from Lyla, Diggle couldn't wait any longer. He went out of his hiding spot and immediately tackled the man to the ground.

"Oh bloody hell," Rebekah said after seeing what Diggle did.

Diggle looked at the man he tackled and saw that it was not Merkel.

The man was shaking in fear. "He-he said to bring him here or he'd kill me."

"Where is he!" Diggle shouted.

Just then, the balloon cart began to release smoke. The release of the smoke was so swift that, soon, there was no visibility in the area.

* * *

"Damn it," Oliver said. "Move in!"

The A.R.G.U.S. agents began evacuating the civilians out of the area, while the snipers began moving out of their positions due to the lack of visibility.

* * *

The balloon cart then opened up with Peter Merkel, Jr. stepping out of it. He then jumped in front of Lyla and grabbed her hand before she could reach her gun.

"So you're the person who let my father die," Merkel sneered.

"You don't have to do this Merkel," Lyla said.

"I think I do," Merkel said as he pulled out his knife.

Before Merkel could continue, Rebekah grabbed his arm. "I don't think so."

She pulled Merkel away from Lyla and threw him to the ground.

"Diggle, a little help here!" Rebekah shouted.

Though the smoke was still present, Diggle was close enough to get back close to Lyla's side.

"Get her out of here!" Rebekah said.

Diggle did as she said and pulled Lyla away.

"No!" Merkel shouted as he got back up. "You won't get away!" Merkel pulled out several of his knives and threw them at Diggle and Lyla.

Diggle used his body as shield for Lyla and awaited his impending death. However, he didn't feel any knife or stab wound.

He turned around and saw Rebekah standing in front of him. Her body was covered with all of Merkel's knives.

"This is going to sting," Rebekah said before she collapsed to the ground.

Before Merkel could get close to them, Oliver arrived and fired an arrow at Merkel's shoulder.

"It's over Merkel!" Oliver shouted. "Stand down!"

"You won't be able to catch me!" Merkel shouted. He began to charge at Oliver before another arrow hit him in the leg. Roy had arrived as well, arrow pointed at Merkel.

The A.R.G.U.S. agents soon followed, their guns pointed at Merkel.

"Last chance, Merkel," Oliver said. "Stand down."

Merkel merely growled in defiance. He charge straight at Oliver. Oliver then fired an arrow. It hit Merkel in the shoulder and released an electric shock. Merkel screamed in pain before he dropped unconscious.

With Merkel down, Diggle and Lyla approached a fallen Rebekah. They turned her over and pulled out the knives off her body. They saw the wounds slowly closing.

"Rebekah," Diggle said, trying to wake her up.

Rebekah opened her eyes. "Ouch."

Diggle sighed. "You know how stupid that was right?"

"Less stupid for me to be a human shield than you," Rebekah countered.

"Let's just agree that you both were stupid," Lyla said. She then clutched her stomach and groaned. "Oh no."

"Lyla what's wrong?" Diggle asked.

"I think my water just broke," Lyla said.

* * *

They quickly rushed Lyla to Starling General Hospital. While everyone else waited outside, Diggle went in with Lyla together with the doctors as they prepared her to give birth.

Oliver, Roy, and Rebekah were in the waiting room. Felicity and Laurel soon arrived after receiving the news.

"Glad to see you're alright," Laurel said

"What happened?" Felicity. "Did you catch the crazy?"

Oliver nodded. "It's taken care of."

"Oh thank god," Felicity said. She then saw the bloodstains on Rebekah's clothes. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I took several knives for Diggle," Rebekah said. "Cost me an outfit."

"I'm sorry?" Felicity said in a question, not sure how to react.

Soon after, Diggle came out. Everyone gathered around him, waiting for any news.

Diggle exhaled. "It's a girl."

Felicity immediately hugged Diggle while Roy patted his shoulder in congratulations. Laurel smiled as well for Diggle.

"I happy for you John," Oliver said.

"Thanks man," Diggle said.

They all went into Lyla hospital room and saw her cradling her newborn baby.

"She is adorable," Felicity said.

"Congratulations," Laurel said.

While they were all happy for Diggle, Rebekah soon turned around to leave. "I'm sorry, I need a moment."

Oliver quickly followed leaving Rebekah.

* * *

"Rebekah what's wrong?" Oliver asked. He was surprised how fast Rebekah left the room, barely even looking at the baby. Oliver soon noticed that there were tears in Rebekah's eyes.

"It's nothing," Rebekah said, the tears still fresh in her eyes. "It's just ridiculous."

"What is it?" Oliver asked, wanting to know why Rebekah was upset.

"It's just, before I ran away from my brother, there was this girl, Hayley," Rebekah began to say. "My brother knocked her up and in some magical impossibility, she became pregnant. So when I saw Diggle and Lyla's baby, I just thought, because of what I did I am never going to see that baby again. And that baby will never know her Aunt."

"Rebekah, there's nothing wrong with feeling like that." Oliver said.

Rebekah wiped away her tears. "I just sometimes wish that things were different. I wonder what if I never did what I did to my brother."

"I still don't know what happened between you and Klaus," Oliver said. "But I hope you can be happy here. With us."

Rebekah gave a small smile. "Last time we talked, you almost shouted my head off."

"I deserve that," Oliver said. "Maybe I can try to loosen my grip a bit when we're out on the field."

"So does that mean I'm still allowed to go out with you?" Rebekah asked.

"For now," Oliver said a little jokingly.

Rebekah smiled as they headed back to Lyla's room.

* * *

Once they returned, Diggle and Lyla had an announcement.

"John and I have talked and we've decided on the baby's name," Lyla said.

"That was fast," Felicity said.

"Well, when we saw it was a girl it wasn't that hard to come to a decision," Diggle said.

"So what's the name?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebecca," Diggle answered.

Rebekah was shocked with the chosen name and left speechless.

"You saved our lives and the life of our baby," Diggle said. "Even when I gave you a hard time. Just so you know, you have my trust, with you being here and being on this team."

Rebekah looked around her. At the people that she had met and known over the short time that she was in this city. For the first time since she ran away from New Orleans, Rebekah felt that she was surrounded by family.

* * *

The following day, Oliver arrived at A.R.G.U.S. headquarters and met with Amanda Waller, who called and said she wanted to speak with him.

"I would like to thank you for your aid in capturing Mr. Merkel, Oliver," Waller said. "His skills will be as useful as his father's was. In Task Force X."

"That's not why you called me," Oliver said. "What to do you want Amanda?"

"I called to discuss with you about the new addition to your team, Ms. Rebekah Mikaelson," Waller said. "I know what she is _and_ who her brother is."

"Then you need to know that my team has it handled," Oliver said. "If that's all you need to say, I need to go."

"Be careful Oliver," Waller said. "Klaus Mikaelson is not someone you should cross. If he reaches this city, I suggest you give him what he wants or you and your team will end up dead."

Oliver heard Waller's warning as he left.

* * *

Felicity entered Andrew Bennett's office and saw that he was already in.

"When I received your call, I was surprised," Andrew said. "I did not expect an answer from you so soon."

"Well, one of my friend's just had a baby and before that there were some things that happened that made me think things over," Felicity said. "I then came up with my answer."

"And you answer?" Andrew asked.

"Mr. Bennett, I," Felicity began. "Am going to have to decline your job offer."

Andrew's face took on a look of surprise.

"Are you disappointed?" Felicity asked. "Your face looks disappointed."

"No, no," Andrew said, regaining his composure. "While I am saddened that you will not be working here. The decision is yours Ms. Smoak. May I ask though, why you chose to decline?"

"I'm doing other work right now," Felicity said, trying to be as vague as possible. "Last night I realized that I enjoy doing that work and I don't see myself being able to put that work as a second priority."

"Very well," Andrew said. "I respect your decision Ms. Smoak."

"Thank you Mr. Bennett," Felicity said. She then left his office.

Once she left, Andrew pulled out his cellphone and began dialing a number. "Hello, it's me. It seems Ms. Smoak has declined my job offer. No I don't think she'll change her mind. You will have to find other means to get ears into Oliver Queen's vigilante group. You have your influences. I am sure you can find another way to acquire the information regarding Rebekah Mikaelson. Goodbye."

Andrew ended the call and looked out the window. While he did not enjoy his current task, he would do what needed to be done; as long as there would be any more supernatural occurrences in this city.


	8. In A Flash

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

At the outskirts of Starling City in the early morning, a hulking figure was running. Behind him, The Flash was closing the distance between himself and the metahuman.

"Cisco," Barry said over his earpiece. "I got him in sight."

" _Okay man, good,_ " Cisco said on the other line. " _Now, just like with Girder, knock him out with a super sonic punch. Piece of cake right?_ "

"Yeah sure," Barry said as he began picking up speed. He then prepared to deliver his punch as he got close.

However, the moment Barry launched for his punch, the metahuman grabbed him by his hand and slammed him to the ground. He then continued running, heading inside Starling City.

" _Barry!_ " Cisco shouted trying to receive contact. " _Barry, what happened!_ "

Barry slowly got back up. All the bones in his body felt like they were shattered, but it should pass once his accelerated healing kicks in.

"I think we're going to need some help in this one," Barry said to Cisco.

He immediately ran to Oliver's lair, still remembering where it was the last time he was there. He soon arrived inside the lair.

"Oliver!" Barry shouted, hoping he was here. "Oliver, where-"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Rebekah, holding the steel tray she used to knock him out, looked over Barry's unconscious body. "Who the bloody are you?"

* * *

At the residence of Oliver and Thea, both siblings were having breakfast.

"So I have to ask," Thea said. "When am I going to be properly introduced to your friend Rebekah?"

Oliver was surprised with the question. "Haven't you met already?"

"Well not properly, when we first met, she just showed up and convinced me to go back with you to Starling," Thea said. "I think we should have an _actual_ first meeting. So when can we meet?"

Before Oliver could give an answer, his phone suddenly rang. "I need to take this." He then answered the phone.

" _Oliver,_ " Rebekah said on the other line. " _You wouldn't happen to have any bad guys in Starling that dress in a red costume, would you_?"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

" _Someone just popped inside the lair; guy in a red suit with a lightning bolt; kept shouting your name,_ " Rebekah said. " _Don't worry, I knocked him out. He's out cold_."

Oliver immediately realized who she was describing. "Rebekah he isn't-"

" _Hold on a second, it looks like he's about to wake up,_ " Rebekah said. Oliver then heard a loud banging noise. " _Sorry, you were saying?_ "

"Just wait there. I'm on my way," Oliver said as he ended the call. He then turned to Thea.

"Let me guess," Thea said. "You have to go somewhere."

"Sorry," Oliver apologized.

"It's fine," Thea said. " _If_ , you set up a lunch with Rebekah and both of us."

Oliver gave a small smile. "I'll see what I can do." He then headed to the lair and hoped Rebekah didn't do anything else to Barry.

* * *

Oliver had called the rest of the team and filled them in on what happened between Rebekah and Barry.

"I _really_ hope Barry's okay," Felicity said.

"Doesn't he have powers now?" Diggle asked. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, but this is Rebekah we're talking about," Roy said.

"Let's just hurry," Oliver said as they entered the lair.

Once they entered they saw Barry on the ground and Rebekah lounging around in the monitor chair.

"Took you guys long enough," Rebekah said.

"Oh my god," Felicity quickly rushed to Barry and tried to wake him up.

"Rebekah, did you even ask him who he was?" Oliver asked.

"Look, when I see a complete stranger just zoom in here without any explanation, I'm going to knock him out," Rebekah pointed out.

"She has a point," Diggle said.

After a while, and several attempts at shaking his body, Barry woke up.

Barry groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think I got hit by an entire building."

"No, that would be me," Rebekah said waving at Barry.

Barry turned to Oliver. "Who's she?"

"Barry, this is Rebekah," Oliver said. He then turned to Rebekah. "Rebekah, this is Barry, our _friend_."

"Fine, next time someone shows up in here, I'll ask them if they're your friend before I knock them out," Rebekah said.

Oliver sighed. It was the best he could hope from Rebekah. He then turned to Barry. "What are you doing here Barry?"

"Well, I came here to ask for your help actually," Barry said. "I was chasing a metahuman and he's now in Starling City."

"I'm sorry, can someone give me some background here," Rebekah said. "Who is this guy and what's with the outfit?"

"My name is Barry Allen," Barry began. "I'm a forensic scientist at Central City. Several months ago, I was struck by lightning and at the same time that there was a particle accelerator explosion, which put me into a coma. When I woke up, I gained super speed, making me the fastest man alive. Unfortunately, the particle accelerator also affected several people in Central City, and turned them into what we call metahumans. Me and my friends find and capture them. I keep the people safe as The Flash."

"Ever heard of short versions?" Rebekah asked, still trying absorb the information that Barry gave.

"What's your metahuman problem?" Felicity asked.

"Hold on a second," Barry said. He then began talking on his earpiece. "Hey. Wait, you're here. Where? Just stay there."

He then ended his conversation and looked back to everyone else. "I'll be right back." He then ran out of the lair.

"What was all that about?" Rebekah asked when Barry left.

"Knowing Barry, he'll be back in-" Felicity said. Just then Barry came back together with a man. He suddenly left again, and just as quickly came back, this time bringing back a woman. "A second."

"So who are these two? More friends?" Rebekah asked.

"This is Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon," Barry said as he introduced them.

"Okay I think my head still spinning," Caitlin said, a little dizzy getting here with Barry.

"So this is the Arrow cave," Cisco said. "I am imagining so may designs."

"We're not calling it that," Oliver said. "At all."

"What are you two doing here?" Felicity asked Caitlin and Cisco.

"After Barry chased the metahuman and went into Starling, we got cut off from him," Caitlin said. "We got worried so we headed straight to Starling too."

"Until Barry's comms came back online," Cisco said. "We then called him and he brought us here."

"Great, your team's here," Oliver said. "Now, why are you here?"

"Oh right," Barry said. "Caitlin."

Caitlin walked to the monitor and uploaded a file. It showed an image of a scientist. "This is chemist Dr. Mark Desmond. During the particle accelerator explosion, he was testing a serum on himself that supposedly gives a person increased physical strength. The accelerator affected him and turned him into this."

Caitlin showed another image. This image showed a grotesque humanoid creature with similar features to Mark Desmond, except that he was larger in size and more muscular.

"The explosion gave Dr. Desmond superhuman strength, speed, and invulnerability. However, it also severely reduced his intelligence," Caitlin continued.

"This is security footage of him rampaging around Central City a few days ago," Cisco showed a video of Desmond's attack. He had caused severe damage to the streets and showed that he was throwing debris at the police. The video was cut when Desmond threw a car at the camera.

"You're saying that beast is somewhere in this city," Rebekah said.

"Oh, I named him Blockbuster," Cisco said. "You know, because he's a huge hit."

"Yes, very creative," Rebekah dryly stated.

"I'm sorry, but who is she?" Caitlin asked, referring to Rebekah.

"This is Rebekah," Barry said. "You know, _that_ Rebekah."

"Oh," Cisco realized. "The vampire chick."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know about that?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said. "I may have mentioned you to Barry and his team when I went over to Central City."

Rebekah groaned. "So you people just don't keep secrets between each other."

"Okay, back to the metahuman," Oliver said, trying to bring the focus on on the main issue. "Do you have any way of tracking him down."

"Scientifically, no," Cisco said. "But our best chance to search for him would probably be when people start screaming about a monster destroying stuff."

"He's got a point there," Roy said.

"Alright," Oliver said. "I'll call Laurel and tell her to let her father know about Desmond. John, see if Lyla and A.R.G.U.S. can help in tracking him. Roy, hit the streets and see if anyone's seen anything that matches Desmond's description."

Diggle and Roy nodded at Oliver and they headed out.

"Is he always this take-charge?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh no, this is a light day for him," Felicity said.

"So, where does that leave us?" Rebekah asked as she walked up to Oliver.

"Right now, we can't operate until we have an actual location," Oliver said.

"So we wait," Rebekah said, a little disappointed.

"Actually, you and I have an appointment," Oliver said.

"What could possibly be more important than this rampaging maniac?" Rebekah asked.

"My sister," Oliver said. He then looked to Felicity. "Can you-"

"Look for any sign of Desmond in security cameras around the city and call if I find anything," Felicity finished.

"Yes," Oliver said. He and Rebekah then left the lair.

"Well, while Oliver's doing whatever he's doing, I am going to run around the city and see if I can find Blockbuster," Barry announced as he ran off, leaving Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco.

Cisco then turned to Felicity. "So what's it like having a vampire on the team?"

Felicity exhaled. She knew that she was going to be asked a lot of questions.

* * *

After they left the lair, Oliver informed Rebekah about Thea's request.

"You know we should be out there looking for that monster instead of sitting down and having lunch with your sister," Rebekah stated.

"I know," Oliver said. "But right now, I am more worried about my sister being upset if we're late than _ten_ metahumans."

"And as for getting to know me, you do realize that she might ask questions like about how we met," Rebekah said. "What am I suppose to say?"

"We'll figure something out," Oliver said.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes as they arrived at the loft. Once they entered, they saw Thea already setting up lunch.

"Ollie, Rebekah you're here," Thea said. "You're just in time."

"Wouldn't miss it," Oliver said.

Thea then approached Rebekah. "I really hope we can get to know each other."

Rebekah smiled. "Can't wait."

Once they settled in and began having lunch, Thea began asking some questions.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Thea asked.

Oliver and Rebekah went silent from this question. They knew this was coming and needed to think of an answer quickly.

"How did we meet," Rebekah began. "That's actually an interesting story. We first met after Oliver stopped a man from mugging me."

Oliver lightly coughed when he heard Rebekah's cover story.

"You were almost mugged," Thea said, surprised.

"Yes, I was in Starling for a few days when someone came out of an alley and tried to mug me," Rebekah continued. "Then Oliver showed up and stopped the thief."

"How brave of him," Thea said, looking at Oliver.

Oliver just gave a smile.

Thea then looked back to Rebekah. "So you're staying in Starling?"

"Yes, at the present," Rebekah said. "I needed to get away from some family drama."

"You told me before that you could never see you family again," Thea said. "Does that have anything to do with your family drama."

Rebekah fell silent.

Oliver knew that Rebekah's family was a sensitive topic, one that she often avoided. Not just because she and her family are Original vampires, but because of what she did to her brother Klaus that made her run away in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Thea apologized. "That was a personal question. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright," Rebekah said. "Excuse me, I need some air." She then stood up and went outside.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Thea asked Oliver.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Oliver said. "Rebekah hasn't talked to anyone about her family. She's not ready to open up about them yet."

"Someone keeping secret about their life," Thea said. "You really know how to pick them Ollie."

"Rebekah and I are not together," Oliver said.

"Right now," Thea commented, hiding a grin.

Before Oliver could protest, Rebekah came back inside. "Oliver I think you should see the news. Now."

Oliver soon switched on the TV and went to the news. Once he did, he saw what Rebekah wanted him to see. It was a live broadcast of Mark Desmond, or Blockbuster as Cisco called him, causing destruction in the streets of Starling. The police were already on the scene, but their bullets were having no effect.

"We need to go," Oliver said to Thea. "Sorry, but there's a friend in that area, and I need to see if they're safe."

"I'll go with you," Thea offered.

"No," Oliver said. He did not want Thea anywhere near this metahuman.

"Go," Rebekah said. "I'll stay with Thea. Keep her company.

Oliver nodded and went out.

* * *

Once Barry heard the sounds of destruction and screams, he ran straight for that direction. Once he arrived at the scene, he saw Blockbuster tossing several cars at the police. Barry super speeded and grabbed each policeman, moving them out of the way from the incoming cars.

"Guys," Barry said on his earpiece. "I got eyes on Blockbuster. Hoping for any ideas on how to stop him?"

" _For starters, avoid getting crushed like last time,_ " Cisco said.

"Yeah, sound advice," Barry said sarcastically. He decided that he would just have to figure out a plan later. Right now, keeping the bystanders away from this thing is his first priority. He then ran in front of Blockbuster.

"Hey!" Barry shouted. "Remember me!"

Blockbuster looked at Barry and roared as he headed towards Barry's direction.

"Well, I got his attention," Barry said. He then began to run, leading Blockbuster away from the civilians.

Blockbuster began to run as well, chasing Barry. However, Barry was already at a considerable distance. Blockbuster, irritated with this, began to run even faster. As he did, he soon jumped in the air.

Barry turned around to see if Blockbuster was still following him. However, he didn't see Blockbuster anywhere behind him at all. Barry then looked back to his front and saw Blockbuster landing in front of him. Barry quickly moved to his side, avoiding almost getting grabbed by Blockbuster. He then proceeded to deliver several punches behind Blockbuster. Blockbuster did not even seem to feel Barry's attacks. Blockbuster immediately grabbed Barry before he could escape, gripping him by his neck.

"I could really use some back-up," Barry said, struggling to speak.

Just then several arrows hit Blockbuster's arm. Barry saw Oliver and Roy arrive, firing more arrows at Blockbuster.

While Blockbuster did not feel any pain from the arrows, it irritated him enough to let go of Barry and turn his attention to the two archers.

"We have his attention," Roy said. "What now?"

"Keep firing," Oliver replied. They continued shooting Blockbusters, primarily targeting his legs. Blockbuster slowly headed their way.

"Barry," Oliver said on his comm link. "A little help would be nice."

Barry got back up from the ground. "Alright, I have an idea. Just keep him focused on you." He then ran at the opposite direction.

"Yeah, no problem there," Roy said.

The archers slowly backed away, keeping distance from Blockbuster, who was getting closer.

"Any second now Barry," Oliver said.

As Blockbuster was soon within range of grabbing them, Oliver and Roy could see a red and yellow streak coming from behind Blockbuster.

"Move!" Oliver shouted to Roy. They both moved out of Blockbuster's way. When Blockbuster turned around, Barry delivered a super sonic punch right to Blockbuster's face. The immense force of the punch knocked Blockbuster back with incredible force.

"Did that do it?" Barry said, shaking his hand.

As if his question was being answered, they saw Blockbuster slowly getting back up.

"Can this thing even be beaten?" Roy asked.

However, they were surprised to see Blockbuster turning away from them and jumping at another direction, disappearing from their sights.

* * *

Rebekah saw the live broadcast showing Blockbuster leaving the scene. She switched off the TV and sighed in relief. Oliver, Roy, and Barry were alive. Maybe bruised and injured, but alive at least.

"That looked intense," Thea said, after seeing the fight on TV. "I mean I heard that there were some weird things happening in Central City, people with abilities, but I didn't think that they were real."

"It looks like everyone in Starling just saw it was real," Rebekah said.

"It makes you wonder," Thea said. "About any other monsters out there."

Rebekah scoffed. "People don't have to look like that to be monsters."

"If this is about what I asked about you family, I'm sorry for prying," Thea said.

"No, sorry," Rebekah quickly apologized for her remark. "It's just that coming to this city was suppose to be temporary. A place I could hide out from my brother."

"Why would you hide from your brother?" Thea asked.

"Let's just say, there's some bad blood between me and my siblings right now," Rebekah replied, being as vague as possible.

"Sounds rough," Thea said, feeling that there was more to Rebekah and her family than she was saying. "So you were suppose to stay in Starling temporarily, why are you still here?"

"I suppose I'm still here because of Oliver," Rebekah said. When she saw the growing smile on Thea's face, Rebekah continued speaking. "Oliver and his friends. When I met them and got to know them, it made me feel that it would be safe to stay here longer. I mean I didn't get along with all of them at once. But after some time, being with them made me feel that I wasn't alone anymore. That I had-"

"A family," Thea finished.

Rebekah smiled. "I suppose that sounds silly."

"Not at all," Thea said, putting her hands on Rebekah's. "I think anyone would be lucky to have you as a sister."

"Thank you," Rebekah said. Her phone then vibrated. Rebekah checked it and saw that it was Oliver telling her to head back to the lair. "Looks like I have to go. Oliver seems to need me with some help regarding his friend."

As Rebekah was about to leave, she turned back to Thea. "Thank you for wanting to meet me Thea. I thought that I wouldn't need to, but I'm glad that I was wrong."

Thea smiled. "I'm glad we got to talk. I'm hoping to see you again soon."

"You can count on that," Rebekah said. She then left and headed to the lair.

* * *

Once Rebekah arrived back at the lair, she saw Oliver and Barry arguing with each other.

"You shouldn't have just rushed in like that without a plan," Oliver said.

"He was attacking people, I got him away from them at least," Barry countered.

"Yes, by making yourself a target and almost getting killed," Oliver said. "Which led to us having to save you."

Rebekah approached the rest of the team. "How long has this been going on?"

"About ten minutes," Caitlin said.

"I'm surprised Oliver hasn't tried shooting Barry," Felicity said. "Not that he _would_ ever shoot Barry."

"If this keeps up, they might get into a fight," Diggle said.

"That would be awesome," Cisco said. The rest stared at him. "I mean terrible. That would be terrible."

Rebekah had had enough of this. She then walked up to Oliver and Barry. "Hey, if you two idiots are done with the show of who's the Top Alpha, we can get back to catching this beast."

Everyone was surprised with Rebekah's words. Barry tried to say something, but Rebekah held her hand up. She wasn't finished yet.

"I have seen my brothers bicker with each other for centuries. And while their shouting their heads off, do you know who has to pick up the slack, me. So stop acting like children and patch things up, before I compel you two to do it," Rebekah said.

She then walked back to the rest of the team, who were still shocked by Rebekah's bold words.

"She is amazing," Caitlin whispered to Felicity.

"That's our Rebekah," Felicity said.

Once she finished speaking, Oliver and Barry looked at each other and began apologizing. When they were finished, they turned back to team.

"Where are we on figuring out how to stop Blockbuster?" Oliver asked.

"I actually might have found a way," Caitlin said. "Back in Central City, we were able to get a sample of the serum Desmond used on himself. I was trying to create another serum that would have the reverse effect. However, I wasn't able to complete it without seeing the reaction on the body. But with the blood sample of Desmond I was able to get from your arrows, I was able to complete the serum. If you can inject this in Blockbuster, the serum should reduce his strength and shut him down."

"'Should'?" Barry said.

"This is an untested serum," Caitlin explained. "So we are really hoping for a miracle."

"It's better than nothing," Oliver said. "Suit up."

As they began to gear up, Rebekah waited for them to finish.

"What are you doing?" Cisco asked.

"What do you mean? Rebekah said. "I'm waiting for everyone to finish getting ready."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Cisco asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh you don't know." Cisco led Rebekah to a case he brought. He opened the case and showed Rebekah the contents. "When Felicity told us about you and that you were working with Oliver, I started thinking of the designs immediately. Even if you might not need it because of your abilities, I lined it with kevlar, so it'll keep you safe from bullets and knife stabs. So what do you think?"

Rebekah simply smiled, giving Cisco his answer.

* * *

"I've found Blockbuster, he's making his way out of the city," Felicity said.

"Do we have a plan?" Roy asked.

"We keep Blockbuster distracted until Oliver can get a shot at shooting the serum at him," Diggle said.

"Oh I almost forgot," Caitlin said, getting their attention. "When you inject this to Blockbuster, you'll need to inject it straight to his heart for the serum to take immediate effect."

"You're kidding right?" Barry said. "We almost got killed when we got close to him. There's no way we can get close enough to inject it to his heart without getting ripped apart."

"It's the only way to be sure that the serum will get into his bloodstream," Caitlin explained.

"How will we get a shot at his heart?" Roy asked.

"You can leave that to me," Rebekah said.

The team turned to Rebekah and saw that she was wearing a new suit. It was entirely black and covered her whole body. She also wore a bat-shaped domino mask.

"A gift from Cisco," Rebekah explained. "So you keep Blockbuster occupied, and I'll inject the serum in his heart. I'm a Original vampire. He can crush me or rip my arm and I still won't die."

Oliver was hesitant first, but then gave Rebekah the syringe with the serum. "Let's go."

* * *

The team arrived close to the exit of Starling City, where they knew Blockbuster would arrive. Oliver and Roy were in position for when he arrived, while Diggle prepared the several firearms that he brought.

"He's coming," Barry said, seeing Blockbuster at a distance.

"Okay, Like we planned," Oliver said.

Barry then ran towards Blockbuster. He began to run around Blockbuster in a circle, stopping him from moving.

"Now!" Oliver and Roy fired their arrows at Blockbuster's arms. The arrows then released an electric shock. However, it seemed to have no effect on him.

Diggle began firing his assault rifle, shooting Blockbuster in the back. "I don't think any of this is working."

Blockbuster, irritated by this assault, brought his fist down and punched the ground, creating a powerful shock wave. The shock wave caused Barry to stumble, stopping him from running. Oliver, Roy, and Diggle lost their balance as well, forcing them to stop firing at Blockbuster. Seeing that they were all down, Blockbuster was planning on finishing them once and for all.

* * *

Rebekah was waiting at her hiding spot in the area as she witnessed the rest of the team getting knocked down by Blockbuster.

"This isn't working," Rebekah said on her comm link. "Screw slowing him down. I'm going to to try hitting him with the serum."

" _Rebekah, don't!_ " Oliver said. " _He's too strong for you to try anything. Stand down._ "

"If I don't, you'll all be dead," Rebekah said as she switched off her comm device. She went out of her position and using her vampire speed, headed straight for Blockbuster.

" _He hasn't noticed me yet,_ " Rebekah thought as she was heading from behind him. " _I just need to get close to his heart._ " She began to turn to her side, ready to inject the serum. However, the moment she was close to his chest, she saw Blockbuster turn to her direction. She was quickly grabbed by him and he immediately threw her high in the air, right back into Starling.

"Rebekah!" Oliver shouted.

"I got her!" Barry said as he got back up. He then ran as fast as he could toward Rebekah's direction.

Oliver, Roy, and Diggle got back up as well.

"What now?" Diggle asked.

"We keep buying time," Oliver said. He then drew back his bow and began firing again.

* * *

As Barry ran towards the direction that Rebekah was thrown, he looked up and could see Rebekah starting to make her descent. While Barry knew that falling from that height would not kill her because she was a vampire, she still had the serum with her. They had only one batch of the serum. If it broke, they would have no chance to stop Blockbuster.

Barry could see Rebekah reaching several feet before she would hit the ground. Barry knew that he had to act now.

"Rebekah," Barry said on his comm link. "If you can hear me, I'll need to brace yourself and keep the serum safe."

Barry could hear a response that sounded like a yes, followed by several swear words.

"Okay then." He began running on the side of a building and began following the trajectory of Rebekah's fall. Once he saw that Rebekah was close to the ground, Barry jumped off the building and grabbed onto Rebekah, catching her as they fell. They both crashed to the ground, the impact having been lessened since Barry caught Rebekah.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked Rebekah. He saw that Rebekah was alive, but she looked terrible. Her face was scratched up and he could see that her body was bruised and bleeding from being grabbed by Blockbuster.

"Still breathing," Rebekah said hoarsely.

"Okay, we gotta get back," Barry said. "Oliver can't keep Blockbuster occupied for long."

"I would if I could," Rebekah said. "Except I'm too battered to get back up and it'll take too long for me to heal."

"Is there anything that can get you to heal faster?" Barry asked.

"Not unless you have a gallon of blood on yo," Rebekah said, slowly getting back on her feet.

Barry thought for a few seconds and exhaled. "Okay then. "He then took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"You need blood, I'm the closest one who can give it to you," Barry said. "We don't have much time, so please don't argue and just take some blood."

Rebekah sighed. "Fine." She got Barry's wrist and Rebekah bit in it, beginning to drink his blood. However, after drinking only a few seconds, she let go of his wrist and began coughing.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Barry asked, seeing Rebekah's reaction to drinking his blood. He looked at Rebekah and saw that there was a flow of electricity in her eyes.

Rebekah did not know what was happening to her, but she soon felt a surge of newfound energy. She didn't know what was inside Barry's blood, but she felt that she could take on anything.

"Let's go," Rebekah said.

Both of them soon super speeded back to the fight.

* * *

Once they arrived back, things were not looking well. Diggle was already down on the ground and Roy struggling to get back up. Oliver was still fighting, but he barely had any arrows left and Blockbuster was almost close

"Alright, I'll draw his attention and you get ready," Barry said. "Are you sure you're okay to do this."

"Never better," Rebekah said with a smile.

Barry then super speeded in front of Blockbuster and began punching him at a fast pace. While having no effect, Blockbuster's attention was now on Barry.

"Now!" Barry shouted to Rebekah.

As she held the serum, Rebekah super speeded to Blockbuster. Blockbuster saw Rebekah coming his way and prepared to catch her again.

Rebekah smirked and started to run straight at Blockbuster.

"What is she doing?" Oliver wondered, seeing that going straight at Blockbuster would not be the best strategy.

However, the second that Rebekah was at Blockbuster's reach, she slid under him, avoiding being grabbed again. Once she was behind him, she delivered a punch straight to the back of his head. This time her attack had an effect on him. He was pushed forward and knocked off balance by Rebekah's attack. He turned around and tried delivering a punch. However, Rebekah caught the punch and with her own strength, twisted Blockbuster's arm, breaking it. Rebekah did not stop there. She began delivering a series of punches to Blockbuster's stomach, forcing him to step back after each hit. Rebekah delivered an uppercut right at Blockbuster's jaw, causing him to fall flat on his back, knocked out.

"Well, that was fun," Rebekah said, shaking her hand.

Everyone was shocked at Rebekah's surprising increase in speed and strength, but they needed to get back to the task at hand.

"Rebekah, the serum,"Oliver reminded her.

"Right," Rebekah took out the serum and with great force, plunged it at Blockbuster's chest and injected it into his heart.

"How will we know if it worked?" Roy asked.

They soon saw Blockbuster beginning to get smaller. His muscles began to disappear and he was now the size of a normal person.

"I'm guessing it worked," Rebekah said.

* * *

The team arrived back at the lair, injured, but alive.

"What happened with Desmond?" Caitlin asked.

"Detained by A.R.G.U.S. for now," Diggle said. "Until we can transport him back to Central City to wherever it is you keep your metahumans."

"We actually keep them locked up in a pipeline under S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco said. "I would say that I designed it myself."

Caitlin just rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, thank you for helping us capture him."

"Actually, the thanks goes to Rebekah," Oliver said. "She was the one that was able to knock him out."

"Well, I couldn't have doe it without Barry's help," Rebekah said. "Or more specifically, his blood. I don't know what you have in there, but I felt completely energized from it."

Suddenly, Rebekah almost collapsed to the ground. Oliver and Diggle caught her before she fell.

"Why do I feel utterly drained?" Rebekah said.

"I think that since Barry's a metahuman, drinking his blood gave you an extreme increase of energy than regular blood," Caitlin guessed. "It's probably what gave you increased levels of speed and strength on top of your vampire abilities. But it looks like it also drained a lot of your energy after a while."

"So basically not doing that again," Rebekah said.

"Okay, it's time you lie down," Felicity said, taking Rebekah to give her some rest.

"Well, you've made an interesting friend," Barry said to Oliver.

"Interesting isn't the word I would use," Oliver said.

Barry gave a short laugh. "Thank you Oliver for the help. And if you ever need any help from us, just call."

"I'm glad you said that," Oliver said. "Because I have something to show you."

Oliver showed Barry a glass case with a mannequin similar to where Oliver and Roy keep their suits.

"I had one made if you ever stop by again," Oliver said.

"Thanks," Barry said, smiling.

* * *

Rebekah opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bed. When she got up, she saw Oliver training with his bow.

"How long was I out?" Rebekah asked.

"About an hour," Oliver said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a massive hangover," Rebekah admitted. "Where is everybody?"

"After what happened today, everyone is taking some rest," Oliver said.

"So Barry and his friends are already headed back to Central City," Rebekah said. "Shame, with Barry the only other person I've met with powers that doesn't want to kill me, I wanted to see how good he was in a fight."

Suddenly, Rebekah felt a breeze in the air and saw Barry standing in front of them both.

"You still have your chance," Barry said. "What do you say?"

Rebekah smiled at his offer.

* * *

Oliver, Barry, and Rebekah, all in their suits, arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"So how's this going to work?" Rebekah asked.

"You want to see what I'm made of, and I want to see how I hold up against a vampire," Barry said.

Rebekah looked at Oliver. "And you're okay with this?"

"Consider this a trial run to see if you can take on things other than the supernatural," Oliver said. "Besides, I'm just here to observe. This is between you two."

Rebekah simply smiled and looked back at Barry. "No holds barred?"

"You don't think we should hold back a bit?" Barry asked.

"Just enough that won't involve getting any limbs torn off," Rebekah said.

"Okay then," Barry said.

Oliver just smiled at them. "Ready."

Barry ran to the other side of the warehouse, getting ready.

"Set."

Rebekah's eyes turned red and she bared her fangs.

"Go."

Both Barry and Rebekah charged at each other.


	9. Daybreak

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

"How could this have happened," Rebekah said to herself. Those were the only words she said as she kept staring at the blood on her hands and clothes.

She didn't understand why things ended up like this. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. But it did happen and she knew that there was no possible way to change or undo what happened.

She knew that whatever happens next, things will never be same again.

* * *

 _Then_

"I have eyes on my target," Rebekah said as she chased the purse snatcher as he ran in the street corners.

" _That's you accounted for,_ " Felicity said. " _How is it that Oliver and Roy are taking care of a drug bust right now and you end up chasing a one mugger?_ "

"Christmas miracle for me I guess," Rebekah replied.

She had been in Starling for several months already and it was nearing the holidays. Throughout her time in the city, what Rebekah had enjoyed was using her suit. It had been several weeks already since she had gotten her new outfit, and the people have already been talking about the new vigilante in Starling and how she was helping The Arrow protect the city. While there was still no name that she could think of, Rebekah was happy that the people of the city saw her as their protector.

She caught up with the mugger and was able to get in front of him. She stopped him from running when she suckered punched the man right on his jaw, knocking him out.

"That takes care of that," Rebekah said. "I'm going to drop him off to our Captain Lance and I'll be heading back."

" _Copy that,_ " Felicity said. " _Don't forget, after this we go to Oliver's place for the party._ "

"I remember," Rebekah said before switching off her comm link. Oliver and Thea were throwing a Christmas party later tonight, inviting their close friends, which comprised of Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Laurel, and herself.

While Rebekah had been to several parties over the centuries, she felt that this one was different for her. Normally, she would already be finding the next place to hide from Klaus, but ever since she arrived in Starling and met Oliver and his friends, Rebekah felt that she didn't need to run and hide any more. Being with them this season gave Rebekah a sense of joy to be with people that she considered her friends as well as her family.

Rebekah was about to get the mugger, but she saw that the mugger was gone. She was sure that her punch would have knocked him out for at least an hour. Just then something was thrown at Rebekah's direction. Rebekah's eyes grew wide and saw that it was the mugger's head.

"Oh bloody hell," Rebekah muttered. She should have sensed them approaching, but she was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't sense them until now.

"If you were sent here by my brother, you're wasting your time!" Rebekah shouted around her. "He sent some third-rate vampires for me before and they didn't fair so well!"

"Well then, what would you say are my chances?"

Rebekah turned to the direction of the voice, recognizing who's voice it was. The man then stepped in front of her.

"Elijah," Rebekah said, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Hello, sister," Elijah said. "I believe it's time you and I have a chat."

* * *

When Oliver and Roy arrived at the loft, they saw that everyone else was already there.

"You're late to your own party," Diggle said as he approached Oliver. "Didn't think it would be hard to take out some drug dealers."

"Try drug dealers with semi-automatics," Oliver said.

When Thea saw Oliver, she soon approached him. "So you finally showed up."

"I'll be over there," Roy said to Oliver. "Talking."

When Roy left to mingle, Oliver looked to Thea. "I'm guessing you to haven't talked."

"No we haven't," Thea said. "I mean we saw each other when you brought me back from Corto Maltese, but we haven't exactly _talked_. I'll handle it."

Oliver just smiled at this. "Is everyone here?"

"Actually Rebekah's not here yet," Thea said. "Do you know when she's getting here?"

"I didn't realize I was already being missed," Rebekah said as she entered.

"You made it," Thea said, giving Rebekah a hug.

"You should know that I'm not one to miss a party," Rebekah said.

"Glad to know," Thea said. She then started to talk with the other guests.

"I'm surprised that you showed up last," Oliver said to Rebekah. "I'd think catching a mugger would have been quick for you."

"Well you know, never expect anything from me," Rebekah said casually.

Oliver could tell from Rebekah's attitude that something happened, but decided not to push the issue right now. He just watched Rebekah as she began chatting with their friends.

"Merry Christmas," Rebekah said as she approached Laurel and Quentin. "So Captain, how's the police work these days?"

"After having to deal with a werewolf, vampires, and a rampaging monster, I'd prefer the normal criminals that you bring in," Quentin said.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah asked.

"Come on Rebekah, it's obvious that you're that new vigilante running around the streets with The Arrow," Quentin said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"Yeah sure," Quentin said, not believing Rebekah's denial as he walked off, leaving Rebekah and Laurel to chat.

"I don't know why you didn't just tell him," Laurel said. "He already knows that your a vampire."

"Where's the fun in having a secret identity if you just admit it to other people," Rebekah said.

Laurel just laughed. "Well, on his behalf, thank you for your help in this city."

Rebekah smiled at her, but Laurel could see that there was a sadness in her smile.

"Hey!" Felicity said as she approached Rebekah. "Merry Christmas, or as my Jewish culture would say, Happy Hanukkah."

"Hello Felicity," Rebekah said. She then walked away from the two.

"What's up with her?" Felicity asked Laurel.

"I don't know," Laurel said. "I feel like she wants to tell us something, but won't."

Before they could think over this issue any further, Oliver called everyone's attention, wanting to make a toast.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Oliver began. "This year, my sister and I wanted a small gathering, and I'm glad that we're surrounded by our closest friends. Even though there have been some strange things that have happened in this city, I am just happy that we could spend this Christmas together."

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to see Rebekah speaking up.

Rebekah looked at Oliver, Thea, and everyone else in the room. She decided that she needed to say this now or she wouldn't have the chance to now. She then walked towards Oliver.

"Rebekah, what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but there's something that I need to say and I need to say it now," Rebekah said, her voice strained.

Oliver just nodded, letting her speak.

"Sorry, for the interruption, there's just a few things I need to say," Rebekah said. "You all know that I've been in this city for a while already and I've gotten to know each of you. While there were some mild arguments with a few of you, in the end I really enjoyed my time in this city. But now I have to say goodbye."

Everyone in the room was shocked at what Rebekah said.

Oliver pulled Rebekah aside. "What do you mean goodbye?"

"Not here," Rebekah whispered. "I'm sorry." She then left, leaving Oliver and everyone else stunned.

* * *

Rebekah was at the lair when Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, and Laurel arrived.

"Okay, what the hell was that back there?" Felicity asked. "Did your blood bag get mixed with crazy pills this morning because what you said earlier classifies as crazy."

"Rebekah, what's going on?" Laurel asked. "What was all that talk about saying goodbye?"

"Because I have to say goodbye," Rebekah said. "It's my brother. He's in Starling."

"Your brother Klaus is _here?_ " Diggle asked.

"No, not him, my other brother Elijah," Rebekah clarified. "He showed up earlier tonight and we had a chat."

"What exactly did he say?" Oliver asked.

Rebekah exhaled heavily and began to tell them what happened with her and Elijah.

* * *

 _"Hello, sister," Elijah said. "I believe it's time you and I have a chat."_

 _The moment she saw Elijah, Rebekah tried to make a run for it. However, Elijah was faster than her and quickly grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the wall._

 _"I'd prefer for us to speak as two civil individuals," Elijah said calmly. "If I let you go, is it possible to do that?"_

 _While Rebekah struggled from Elijah's grip, she eventually nodded._

 _"Good." Elijah then let Rebekah go._

 _"How did you find me?" Rebekah said as she rubbed her neck._

 _"You should know by now our brother's determination regarding the people he seeks his revenge on," Elijah explained. "The first clue was Diego's clearly compelled story when he returned, putting your whereabouts in the general area where he searched. However, we began to hear word of a female vigilante operating in this city, one with blonde hair and having unnatural strength and speed. You have to admit, that raised suspicions."_

 _"So where's Nik then," Rebekah said. "I was sure he would have already ripped by limbs apart and drag me back."_

 _"Fortunately, I was able to convince Niklaus to let me go and speak with you first," Elijah said._

 _"Speak about what?" Rebekah asked._

 _"To persuade you to return to New Orleans without resistance," Elijah said._

 _"Fortunately, I was able to convince Niklaus to let me go and speak with you first," Elijah said._

 _"Speak with me about what?" Rebekah asked._

 _"To persuade you to return to New Orleans without any resistance," Elijah said._

 _Rebekah just laughed at Elijah's words. "You want me to return to New Orleans and back to our brother who plans to_ kill _me, and you expect no resistance."_

 _"It has been months since you left," Elijah said. "Niklaus' temper has... cooled with regards to your actions. I have convinced him that killing you would be an act that he would regret."_

 _"But I still face punishment," Rebekah guessed. "Let me guess, being daggered and boxed up again for another who-knows how long."_

 _"Rebekah, you must understand that your actions have consequences," Elijah said. "It even took me a considerable amount of time to comprehend the decision that you and Marcel made to bring our father to our home centuries ago."_

 _"I did that to get Nik and his controlling attitude away from us," Rebekah argued. "I had no idea of the repercussions."_

 _"Yet there were," Elijah said. "Now you must come back and face those consequences."_

 _"Elijah, you can't just expect me to leave," Rebekah said. "I've built a life here. I have_ friends _."_

 _"And do these friends of yours know what you've done," Elijah asked._

 _"Well, not exactly, but I care about them and I'm not just going to leave," Rebekah said._

 _Elijah sighed. "Rebekah, this is not a negotiation. I implore you to come back with me of your own free will. If you do not, drastic measures will be taken."_

 _"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, though already suspected the answer._

 _"If you resist, then I will use everything at my disposal to bring you back, regardless of the effect it will have on this city and its people," Elijah said. "You will be brought to Niklaus, through whatever means necessary."_

 _"Elijah please," Rebekah pleaded._

 _Elijah just turned away. "I am giving you until tomorrow morning to get your affairs in order. Then I shall meet you outside the city, ready to leave. If you try to run, your friends in this city will pay for your actions._

 _Before Rebekah could say anything, Elijah left, leaving Rebekah alone with her ultimatum._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Rebekah said as she finished telling her story to everyone.

"You have one seriously messed up family," Diggle said.

"What are you going to do?" Roy asked.

"What do you think," Rebekah said. "I have to go back with him."

"Are you insane!" Laurel shouted. "You basically said that you're going to your death, maybe worse. We aren't just letting that happen."

"Laurel's right," Roy said. "We're not letting you give up without a fight."

"This isn't up for discussion," Rebekah said. "Elijah made it perfectly clear that I go back with him or all of you and this city will suffer."

"I think we should have a chat with Elijah," Oliver said.

"I know Elijah. He may be the rational one in my family, but in regards to Klaus, he will _always_ choose his side," Rebekah said. "And besides, he didn't exactly give me a location of where he is."

"He's at the Essex Hotel, staying at the top floor," Felicity said.

Everyone looked at Felicity when she spoke.

"I searched the hotels in Starling looking for the name 'Elijah Mikaelson' and found where he was staying," Felicity explained.

"So what's our move?" Diggle asked.

"No listen," Rebekah said. "Elijah is much stronger than me. If you confront him, he will kill you."

"Then we do this differently," Oliver said. He then turned to the rest of the team. "Rebekah and I will go talk with Elijah. It'll be less hostile if we don't all go."

"So you just want the two of us to speak to my brother," Rebekah said. "Did you not hear me say that he won't change his mind about this."

"We're not giving up on you yet," Oliver said. "You said Elijah was rational, so I want to talk with him and show him that you don't need to leave."

Rebekah sighed. She knew that none of them would change their minds about this. "Let's go then."

* * *

Elijah watched Starling City from the window at the Essex. He decided to wait in this city until Rebekah got her affairs in order. He knew that she would make the right decision and come back with him. It was the only way to keep this city safe from their brother's fury.

Elijah soon heard someone knocking on the door.

"Elijah, I know you're in there. Now open up!" Rebekah shouted from the other side of the door.

Elijah sighed as he opened the door. When he did, he saw that Rebekah was not alone. Beside her, was a man.

"I am assuming that you are The Arrow that I've heard about," Elijah said. "I'm surprised that you've come here without your attire."

"I already know about you and your family from Rebekah. I feel that there should be some transparency between us. My name is Oliver Queen," Oliver said.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Elijah said. "I've already informed Rebekah of what needs to be done. So to what do I owe this visit?"

"I want us to talk about what you plan to do with Rebekah," Oliver said. Rebekah was standing in the corner, hoping that things wouldn't turn ugly.

"I have said everything I needed to say to Rebekah," Elijah said. "This isn't a negotiation."

"You need to know that Rebekah is our friend," Oliver said. "You can't just expect us to let her leave and possibly getting killed."

"I have no intention of letting my sister be killed," Elijah said.

"Being daggered and locked in a coffin is just as worse as being killed," Oliver said. "She's your family, how could you even let your brother do this to her?"

"Do you think I enjoy watching my siblings trying to kill one another?" Elijah asked incredulously. "I would prefer to find another solution to this, but my brother will not have it."

"We won't let you take her," Oliver said. "If we need to, we will protect her, from you and Klaus."

Elijah gave a small smile. "I admire and respect your conviction Oliver, as well as you and your friend's determination to protect Rebekah. But you need to understand, if Rebekah does not return with me, my brother will return to this city himself and he will not be as reasonable as I am. He will burn this city to the ground to get to Rebekah. Is that what you want?"

"Alright that's enough!" Rebekah shouted, getting the attention of Oliver and Elijah. "This was a waste of time. We're leaving." She grabbed Oliver by his arm and they both left the room, despite Oliver's protests.

Left alone, Elijah was not proud of what he said and what he has to do, but to keep this city safe from his brother, Rebekah will have to be the one to pay.

* * *

Once they left the Essex, Rebekah let a struggling Oliver go.

"Why did you pull me out?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Because you were wasting your breath," Rebekah said. "I already told you that Elijah won't change his mind."

"So what now?" Oliver asked. "You're giving up?"

"Now, I start making my peace with this and live whatever time I have left in this city," Rebekah said. "I'm sorry Oliver, but that's my final decision."

Oliver sighed. "Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"I want to spend the rest of the night with the people that I care about," Rebekah said.

"I'll tell them," Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver soon called the rest of the team and told them about Rebekah's decision. While they were not happy with it, they agreed to Rebekah's request and decided to meet at the lair.

Oliver had went back to the loft first to try to explain to Thea about Rebekah's announcement during the party. However, as he opened the door, he could hear that there was someone in the loft talking to Thea.

He went inside and saw Thea with Malcolm Merlyn.

"Ollie," Thea said, her expression one of surprise and guilt.

"Thea, what is _he_ doing here?" Oliver asked, resisting the urge to attack Merlyn.

"Hello to you to Oliver," Malcolm said calmly. "I think I'll leave you two to talk." He then left the room, leaving the two siblings.

"Ollie I can explain," Thea said. "He just wanted to pay me a visit for Christmas."

"I thought I told you to stay away from Merlyn," Oliver said. "How did he even know where we live?"

"Because I told him," Thea admitted. "I've been in contact with him ever since I got back."

"So you've been in contact with Malcolm Merlyn for months, and you didn't tell me," Oliver said.

"He hasn't done anything and he just wants to get to know me," Thea said. "I _am_ his daughter."

Oliver heavily exhaled. "I don't have time for this right now. I'll be seeing Rebekah soon."

"I was actually going to ask you about that," Thea said. "What did she mean about saying goodbye?"

"She has some issues to deal with her family," Oliver said. "So she's leaving."

"But I thought she said that she couldn't see her family," Thea said. "What's going on?"

"I can't explain it to you Thea," Oliver said. "All I can tell you is that Rebekah is leaving and we can't stop her."

Thea was just silent. "I need to go." She then left the loft.

"I'm guessing you two haven't talked about me," Malcolm said as he walked back in.

"I do not have time to deal with you right now Malcolm," Oliver said.

"Ah yes, you need to say your farewells to your friend," Malcolm said. "Thea informed me about her new friend's announcement. Shame, she seemed happy with Rebekah. But sacrifices need to made when it involves _her_ family.

Oliver was silent as Malcolm's words sank in. "How do you know this is about Rebekah's family?"

Malcolm paused. "Oops."

Oliver immediately grabbed Malcolm by his collar and slammed him to the wall. "What do you know!"

Malcolm still had a calm expression even as Oliver had him by his collar. "Let's just say that I may have spread some information about your vampire friend's vigilante exploits that would lead back to New Orleans and to a certain Klaus Mikaelson."

"So not only did you know about Rebekah and her family, but you put her on Klaus' sights and exposed her location!" Oliver shouted. "Why would you do this!"

"I've heard the stories of the Mikaelson family Oliver," Malcolm said. "Specifically about Klaus and what happens to those who get in his way. When I learned that his sister was in hiding from him, I knew what I had to do."

"You gave Rebekah a death sentence!" Oliver shouted.

"If she stayed here, Klaus would have burned this city, the city where my _daughter_ lives, to the ground!" Malcolm shouted back. "So I would gladly have given that vampire up if it means keeping Thea alive."

Despite his seething anger, Oliver let Malcolm go. He then turned around and began to head out the door.

"You can hate me for this Oliver," Malcolm said. "But the fact remains that Starling City won't be decimated because of your sentiments and Thea will be safe."

Oliver said nothing as he left the loft.

* * *

When Oliver arrived back at the lair, intending to inform everyone about what Merlyn did, he saw Rebekah, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, and Laurel talking with each other.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, seeing them in such high spirits.

"Rebekah was just telling us about her travels in the centuries," Felicity said.

"Yeah, she has lived a very colorful life," Diggle commented.

"If by colorful, you mean partly dysfunctional and full of drama," Rebekah said.

Everyone started to laugh at her statement.

Oliver pulled Laurel aside. "What is she doing?"

"What she asked," Laurel asked. "Spend the rest of her time with the people she cares about."

Oliver sighed. "I still can't believe you're letting her make this decision."

"Do you actually think we can stop her?" Laurel said. "She's made up her mind. We need to respect her decision."

Oliver just nodded. In this case, Laurel was right.

Oliver and Laurel then joined back with everyone else, telling each other stories. Rebekah talked about her life over the centuries and the experiences she had with her brothers, while Oliver and his team talked about the events and tribulations that they and the city experienced during the past two years.

"You've all experienced so much in such a short time," Rebekah said. "I'm surprised you all survived them."

"Well, when Oliver came back and brought us all together, we kind of had to adapt to the new situation we were put in," Laurel explained.

"And when we have to, we always have his back and each other's" Felicity added.

"All I can say is you are all very strong and brave people," Rebekah said. "And I am glad to have met each and every one of you."

Rebekah could feel the tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I need some air." Using her vampire speed, she left the lair.

"Well that turned depressing," Felicity said sadly.

"Where do you think she went?" Roy asked.

Oliver looked at the glass case where Rebekah's costume was placed and found it empty. "I think I know."

* * *

Rebekah was out in the city and patrolling the streets. She soon saw Oliver standing on top of a building. She quickly met him on top the building as well.

"How did you know where to find me?" Rebekah asked.

"Felicity put trackers on our suits in case of emergency," Oliver explained. "What are you doing?"

"Just patrolling the city one last time," Rebekah said.

"I didn't think you'd want to spend your last hours patrolling," Oliver said.

"Honestly, I just wanted to wear the suit one last time," Rebekah admitted. "Wearing this isn't a very good look when your locked in a box for who knows how many centuries."

"You're really not changing your mind about this," Oliver asked. "You know what's going happen to you and you're still going back."

"I already told you Oliver, I have no choice," Rebekah said. "If I don't go, then you, everyone in your team, and this city will pay for it."

"You know we would protect you," Oliver said.

Rebekah gave a smile. "I appreciate the chivalry, but I'm not going to let you risk your lives for me. I have to do this."

As they spoke, Rebekah and Oliver saw the sun coming up from the horizon.

"I actually have to confess," Rebekah said to Oliver. "Another reason that I left was because I wanted to see the sun come up. It will probably be a long while before I see another sunrise and I guess I just wanted see to see the daybreak one last time."

Rebekah exhaled. "It's time for me to go." She turned to Oliver. "Please say my goodbyes to everyone. I think that if I go back, I won't be able to leave."

"Rebekah," Oliver said, his tone full of sadness.

Rebekah held her hand up, stopping Oliver from speaking. "Goodbye." She then super speeded away.

Oliver looked around and saw that she had left her suit. Oliver clenched his fist, feeling powerless to do anything.

* * *

Rebekah arrived outside Starling City. As soon as she did, she spotted Elijah, and he wasn't alone. Beside him, there was a small army of vampires with him.

"So you did bring some of Nik's dogs with you," Rebekah said to Elijah.

"Bringing these vampires was insisted by Niklaus," Elijah explained. "He wanted to be sure you didn't try anything. Are you ready?

"Ready to be locked away for centuries, if not forever?" Rebekah said. "Like I have a choice."

"You need to know Rebekah that if there was another way..." Elijah began.

"Let's just go," Rebekah said bitterly.

She began to walk towards Elijah, resigned to her fate. However, as she walked towards Elijah, several objects were thrown at his direction. They then exploded, releasing a gas cloud around them.

When Rebekah inhaled the gas, she began to cough heavily. She realized that the gas was full of vervain. She could see that Elijah and the vampires with him were also affected by the gas and became disoriented. She then saw the vampires being shot down one by one by what she could tell arrows.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah muttered as she coughed. She was then grabbed from behind and pulled away from the smoke.

She turned to see that she was face to face with Oliver in his Arrow suit.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Rebekah shouted. "I thought I told you I made my decision about this!"

"I know you you did," Oliver said. "And you need to know that we also made a decision about this."

"'We'" Rebekah said.

As she and Oliver were speaking, Rebekah soon spotted Elijah and the vampires getting out of the smoke. With them were Diggle and Roy, who were now apprehended by the vampires. Rebekah figured out that Diggle and Roy were probably the ones who threw the vervain bombs and shot down the vampires so Oliver could pull her out.

"I have to say that I'm quite disappointed in you Oliver," Elijah said. "I believe you did not hear my threat quite clearly.

"No, Elijah," Rebekah said, getting in front of Oliver. "I gave myself up. This was just Oliver's misguided attempt at a rescue."

"Nevertheless, it appears that he won't stop in this absurd idea of stopping you from leaving," Elijah said. "Niklaus had instructions of what needed to be done if there was interference."

"Please Elijah," Rebekah pleaded. "Don't do this."

"I am sorry Rebekah, but they were warned," Elijah said. He then turned to Oliver. "Tell me Oliver, even knowing what I am capable of, why did you bother trying to save Rebekah with only this few people?"

Oliver was just silent.

"No response Oliver," Elijah said. "I would have expected for you to at least say farewell to your friends before you all die."

"Actually," Oliver said. "I just needed to wait for another minute."

Elijah did not understand Oliver's statement until several trucks and vehicles arrived at the scene, surrounding them all. Soldiers soon came out of the vehicles, all their weapons pointed at Elijah and the vampires. Rebekah recognized the A.R.G.U.S. uniforms as well as Lyla Michaels stepping beside Oliver.

"What is all this?" Elijah asked.

"This is A.R.G.U.S," Lyla said. "We've been informed what you plan to do to this city and we don't appreciate the threat. I think it would be wise if you release your two prisoners and step back.

"You must be mistaken if you think mere bullets can stop us," Elijah said.

Lyla immediately fired her gun and shot a bullet at one of the vampires behind Elijah. He immediately dropped to the ground, knocked out.

"Try bullets filled with vervain," Lyla said. "Now do you want to rethink giving up?"

"Even with your weapons, I doubt that you will be able to stop all of us," Elijah said.

Just then a few more vampires dropped to the ground dead. Elijah turned to the other side and saw several archers in black uniforms pointing wooden arrows at his direction.

Rebekah was surprised to see that they were League of Assassins members. She then saw Nyssa, Sara, and Laurel standing beside them.

"What would you say are your chances of victory are against the League of Assassins?" Nyssa asked, her bow raised.

Elijah looked around him, surrounded by the two armies on both sides. "It seems we have reached an impasse."

"You have one chance to back down right now," Oliver said. " _Leave_."

Elijah was silent, thinking about his next move. "While I would preferably choose the method that doesn't involve bloodshed, my brother expects Rebekah back."

He then proceeded to use his vampire speed and began attacking several A.R.G.U.S. soldiers. The soldiers and archers began their attack.

Everything was fast for Rebekah, but she was able to see how the fight was going. Once the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers and League members attacked, all hell broke loose. Elijah's vampires started snapping the necks of both armies, while falling down as well, either by a vervain-filled bullets or wooden arrows to the heart.

"Is this how you expected things to go?" Rebekah asked through the carnage.

"Right now we're mostly just improvising," Oliver said.

The two of them then hid behind one of the A.R.G.U.S. vehicles. They then saw Diggle, Roy, and Laurel heading their way.

"Are you all mad!" Rebekah shouted at them all. "What the hell were you all thinking doing this!"

"I think we should take that as a thank you," Laurel said.

"You can be mad at us later," Diggle said. "Let's focus on getting out of this alive."

Oliver looked to Rebekah and gave her a metal case. "Do you want to keep arguing or do you want to fight?"

Rebekah opened the case and saw that it was her suit. She gave a sly smile. "Let's knock some heads then."

Oliver gave a small smile of his own. "Let's go then Daybreak."

"Daybreak?" Rebekah said, confused.

"You wanted a codename, why not one of the time we made our decision about stopping you from leaving," Oliver explained.

Rebekah smiled. "I guess it's Daybreak then."

She quickly put her suit on and headed out with Oliver, Diggle, and Roy. The three of them began shooting down any vampire that got on their line of fire, while Rebekah, using her vampire speed, got behind the vampires and ripped out their hearts.

Rebekah knew that they were surrounded by being that wish to kill them and the people around her were facing possible death, but she just couldn't help but feel this rush of happiness inside her. Her friends had come to help her and she couldn't be more overjoyed.

"Enough!"

Rebekah recognized Elijah's voice and she and everyone turned to where he was. Rebekah was horrified to see Laurel standing at the center of the fight with Elijah behind her, his hand around her neck.

"Let her go!" Sara shouted. She tried heading towards them, but Nyssa held her back.

"This violence ends now," Elijah said, his hand gripping tighter on Laurel's neck.

"Let her go Elijah," Rebekah said, slowly stepping towards them.

"Is this what you want sister," Elijah shouted at Rebekah. "This assault your friends have done has already caused so much death. Would you have more people dying in your name?"

Rebekah was silent. She knew that he was right. Even though her friends had the right intentions, she couldn't let Laurel or anyone else die for her.

"Don't Rebekah!" Laurel shouted. "This isn't your fault. We all made this decision to help you. We knew the consequences and we did it anyway. So please, don't give up." Laurel then pulled out a stake hidden in her sleeve and jammed it on Elijah's side. In pain, Elijah let Laurel go. Once he did, another vampire grabbed Laurel and bit her neck. The fight then continued.

Immediately, Sara rushed to Laurel and stabbed the vampire through his back, killing him. She then caught an unconscious Laurel.

Rebekah made her move as well and tackled Elijah, knocking him to the ground. She then pulled out the stake from Elijah's side. She then positioned the stake on Elijah's heart.

"You need to stop Rebekah," Elijah shouted. "Look around and see what your actions have done. Just come home. If you don't, Niklaus will come for you. And without me, his vengeance will not be tempered."

Rebekah listened to Elijah's words. She knew he was right. She then looked around her and saw the fight around her. She saw Diggle and Roy were helping the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers and League members eliminate the remaining vampires. She saw Sara and Nyssa with Laurel, who was still unconscious and her neck bleeding. She saw Oliver still giving everything he had in this fight.

"Please Rebekah," Elijah said. "Make the right choice."

Rebekah took a deep breath. She then staked Elijah through his chest. Elijah gasped as the stake was driven through his heart.

"I've made my decision brother," Rebekah said as she saw Elijah's skin begin to turn pale. "I choose to stay by my friends." Elijah was soon dead, or at least dead for the next few hours.

Rebekah stood up and when she looked around again, the fight was over. The vampires were either knocked out or dead, with a few of them making a run for it.

She approached Oliver, Lyla, and Nyssa, who were gathered together.

"What happens now?" Oliver asked.

"Now, we do clean up," Lyla said. "I'll have Elijah Mikaelson transferred to a secure facility where we can keep him confined."

"The League will also aid in the removal of these creatures," Nyssa added.

As she listened to them talking, Rebekah immediately spoke up. "Thank you."

The three of them then turned to Rebekah.

"I mean it," Rebekah said to Lyla and Nyssa. "You barely know anything about me and you still came here and helped."

Lyla gave Rebekah a smile. "I have a baby girl named after you. You know I'll help with every thing I have."

"I am merely here because Laurel had asked for Sara help and I did not wish to let her go without any assistance," Nyssa said.

"How many of your people are injured?" Rebekah asked.

"About a few dozen," Lyla said. "Some pretty bad."

"The same with the League," Nyssa said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because maybe I cans till show my thanks," Rebekah said.

She then walked towards Sara and Laurel. Rebekah then bit her wrist. Once she did, her blood began to drip down.

"Let her drink this," Rebekah said to Sara as she brought her wrist close to Laurel. "Trust me."

Sara nodded and had Laurel drink Rebekah's blood. Almost immediately, the bite mark on Laurel's neck began to heal and disappear, amazing Oliver, Lyla, and Nyssa.

Rebekah then got a fallen arrow and cut open the palm of her hand. "You might want to get flask or something. There's a lot of people that need some patching up.

* * *

Once Rebekah had finished healing those that need to be healed, Lyla had called in help at A.R.G.U.S. for clean up and detaining the currently dead body of Elijah. Once finished, Nyssa had pulled out the League members and left. Sara had brought Laurel back to her place to recover. Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Rebekah then returned to the lair, where Felicity was waiting for them.

"Oh thank god, you're all alive," Felicity said. "I was really worried."

"Well we survived somehow," Diggle said.

"What happens now that your brother's locke up?" Roy asked Rebekah.

"It means Klaus won't be far behind," Rebekah said. "He will come to this city for me, and what happened today with Elijah is only a small fragment of what Klaus is capable of."

"Then we need to prepare for him when he come here," Oliver said.

"So business as usual," Felicity said.

"Well, I think you all need to rest," Rebekah said.

"What about you? Don't you like need the most rest?" Felicity asked.

"I need to do a few things first," Rebekah said. She then left.

* * *

When Thea opened the door, she was surprised to see Rebekah.

"You're still here," Thea said in surprise. "I thought you left."

"Change of plans," Rebekah said. "Looks like you and this city is stuck with me for a while."

Thea gave a smile and hugged Rebekah. "I'm glad. Do you want to to come in?"

"Not today I'm afraid. There's someplace I need to be right now," Rebekah said.

* * *

Rebekah knocked at Laurel's door and it was soon opened.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked.

"Adjusting after almost dying," Laurel admitted. "I still feel like I have those bite marks."

"That feeling will pass," Rebekah said as Laurel let her in. "Where's Sara?"

"She had to leave already," Laurel said. "Pretty busy being an assassin."

Rebekah gave a small laugh. "I just came by to see if you're okay."

"Well, as you can see, I'm recovering," Laurel said.

"I also wanted to thank you for what you said earlier," Rebekah said. "I don't think I would have gotten through that if you didn't speak up."

"Your welcome," Laurel said, smiling. "If you ever need to be reminded to not give up, you know who to talk to."

Rebekah smiled. She then left the apartment and prepared to leave. Just then, she was slammed to the wall and was facing one of the vampires that was with Elijah.

"Klaus gave specific instructions to bring you back," the vampire snarled.

Rebekah was ready to rip this vampire's heart out when Laurel came out and tried to attack the vampire from behind. However, the vampire super speeded away from Rebekah and went behind Laurel, grabbing her.

"Let her go," Rebekah said.

"Klaus also gave specific instructions about what happens if you don't come back." The vampire then bit at Laurel's neck. The second after, the vampire then ripped Laurel's throat.

"No!" Rebekah shouted. She grabbed the vampire and immediately ripped his heart out. She then turned her attention to Laurel, who was quickly bleeding out.

"No, no, no. Laurel please stay awake," Rebekah said, her voice full of panic.

Laurel could hardly say anything as blood was coming out from her mouth.

Rebekah tried to feed Laurel her blood, but due to Laurel's choking, she couldn't consume the blood. Rebekah then tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure, but there was no effect either.

As Laurel's breathing started to slow down, tears began to fall from Rebekah's eyes. She could hear Laurel's heartbeat getting slower by the second.

"I sorry Laurel," Rebekah cried. "I am so sorry."

Laurel could not speak, but the expression she gave tried to assure Rebekah that everything was going to be fine. Laurel gave Rebekah a weak smile as she closed her eyes.

Rebekah then heard Laurel's heart stop beating.

* * *

 _Now_

"How could this have happened?"

As she kept repeating the words Rebekah could still feel the tears in her face as she continued to stare at Laurel's dead body. As she continued to stare at the body, Rebekah remembered something and had an expression of horror.

Rebekah slowly fell to the ground, the realization sinking in. She knew what was coming next, and she needed to prepare for it.

At that moment, Laurel opened her eyes and gasped for air.


	10. Transition

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

As she opened her eyes and gasped, Laurel could not understand what was happening. She didn't know what happened to her. The last thing she remembered was trying to save Rebekah from a vampire that attacked her, but was attacked instead. After that, Laurel wasn't sure what happened after.

Laurel slowly got up from the floor and she noticed Rebekah, who was covered in blood and staring at her.

"Rebekah, what happened?" Laurel asked.

Rebekah said nothing as she continued to look at Laurel.

Before Laurel could ask again, she noticed the blood on her clothes as well. "Why am I covered in blood? Rebekah, what happened?"

"We need to go back to the lair," Rebekah said. "I have call everyone and tell them to meet there. I'll explain when everyone's present."

Rebekah then stood up and took Laurel's hand. "Come on. We need to get you cleaned up first."

* * *

Rebekah and Laurel were waiting in silence at the lair. While waiting for the others to arrive, Laurel kept asking Rebekah what happened back at her apartment, but Rebekah did not answer any of her questions. Eventually, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and Roy had arrived in the lair.

"We all got here as fast as we could," Diggle said.

"What was with the weird message?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said. "'Head to the lair immediately! We need to talk!' Sounds really cryptic."

"Rebekah, Laurel, what's gong on?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Laurel said. "Rebekah wouldn't say anything until you were all here."

"And now you are," Rebekah said. "I need you all to sit down."

They all did as she said, wondering what this was all about.

"Earlier, when I was at Laurel's place, one of the vampires that escaped attacked me," Rebekah said.

Oliver and the rest were surprised by this and kept listening.

"Laurel saw me being attacked and tried to help me," Rebekah continued, though her voice was now shaky. "Instead the vampire, ripped her throat.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but none more than Laurel's, whose expression was one of horror.

"But she's fine," Diggle said. "You healed her with your blood right?"

Rebekah shook her head. "It was too late. I couldn't give her my blood in time." Rebekah faced Laurel, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, Laurel, but you died."

"No, that impossible," Oliver said. "She's standing right here with us. She can't be dead."

"There's something you need to know," Rebekah said. "Vampire blood can heal injuries, but if you die with vampire blood in still in your system, you come back in transition."

"Transition into what?" Laurel asked, dreading to know the answer."

"Into a vampire," Rebekah answered.

Everyone was silent at what Rebekah said.

Laurel collapsed to the floor. "No, this can't be happening. I can't become a vampire!"

Rebekah approached Laurel. "Laurel you need to come down. You're not a vampire yet. You're still in transition."

"There has to be a way to fix this," Roy said. "I mean, isn't there a way to reverse what happened?"

"No there isn't," Rebekah said to them. "Once someone is in transition, there are only two things that can be done. You feed on human blood to complete the transition or you don't feed and die."

"No!" Laurel screamed. She then got up from the floor and tried to leave the lair. Oliver quickly grabbed Laurel by her arm.

"Laurel, I don't think you should leave right now," Oliver said.

"I died Oliver," Laurel shouted at him angrily. "You don't know what I'm feeling!"

Laurel then shoved Oliver with all her might, and the push knocked him across the room.

Laurel, as well as everyone else, was shocked by the unnatural strength that Laurel displayed. Distressed, Laurel ran out the door as fast as she could.

Diggle and Roy hurried to Oliver and helped him back up.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Felicity asked. "Since when could Laurel throw people across the room."

"It's because she's in transition," Rebekah explained. "Even though she's not a vampire, she at least stronger than a regular human."

"We need to find her," Oliver said.

"Oliver's right," Rebekah agreed. "At this state, Laurel is still confused and erratic. She could get herself or others hurt."

"Alright," Oliver said. "Roy and I will hit the streets and try to look for her. Felicity, I want you to try to trace Laurel through her phone and look through the cameras in the city."

Roy and Felicity nodded.

"What about me and Diggle?" Rebekah asked.

"Diggle is bringing you to A.R.G.U.S.," Oliver said. "I need you to speak with Elijah."

"What! Why?" Rebekah did not understand why Oliver wanted her to speak with her brother.

"I need you to ask him if there is any possible way to stop Laurel from dying without having to become a vampire."

"Oliver, I told you, there is no other way for Laurel to live unless she completes the transition," Rebekah said.

"Your family has lived over centuries and you're telling me none of you have ever heard of a way to reverse reverse a transitioning," Oliver said.

"Oliver." Rebekah wanted to object to Oliver's absurd request.

"Rebekah, please," Oliver pleaded. "I need you to try and find a way out of this. Laurel can't become a vampire. She won't be able to live like that. So please, I need you to try and find a way."

Rebekah could hear the pleading tone in Oliver's voice, that he was grasping on the possibility for a third option. She sighed. "I'll see what I can ask him."

"Thank you," Oliver said. He and Roy soon headed out, while Felicity went to the computers.

Rebekah then turned to Diggle. "So, where do I see my brother?"

* * *

After getting the information from Lyla, Diggle told Rebekah that Elijah was being kept in a secure A.R.G.U.S. prison in Starling City. When they arrived at the location, they both waited as the A.R.G.U.S. agents in prison were allowing them access.

"Once we get in, I need to speak to my brother alone," Rebekah told Diggle.

"You don't need to tell me. I don't want to get in the middle of you two siblings," Diggle said.

The agents soon allowed them to enter. Diggle waited outside, signaling Rebekah good luck.

Rebekah nodded as she entered. Once she entered the room, she saw her imprisoned brother.

Rebekah had to hand it to A.R.G.U.S., they don't hold back in their prisons. Elijah was encased in a metal containment device, with only his head visible. She could see tubes in the container pumping in a fluid, most probably vervain. She also could see Elijah's face was pale and grey, meaning that they haven't been feeding him.

After seeing his imprisonment, Rebekah decided to get his attention. "Elijah! Wake up!"

Elijah slowly opened his eyes. "Must you shout Rebekah? My hearing is perfectly fine."

"I see you're getting the grand treatment," Rebekah said, referring to his restraints.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Elijah asked. "You clearly did not come here for a chat about my accommodations."

"Fine, straight to the point then," Rebekah said. "I need to know if there's a way to stop someone from completing transition without dying."

Elijah gave a weak laugh. "What kind of ludicrous question is that? You know as well as I do that there is no way to restore someone back once they are in transition."

"But you must have heard of a way to reverse the process," Rebekah insisted.

Elijah was silent. "Why are you asking me these ridiculous questions?"

Rebekah sighed. She knew he would have to tell him. "One of my friends died with vampire blood in her system."

"I'm sorry for loss," Elijah said.

"Save your sympathy," Rebekah said angrily. "She died because one of the vampire you brought into this city attacked and killed her."

"We were only here because of you," Elijah said. "You insisted to continue staying in this city and these are the consequences of your decision."

If he wasn't already imprisoned, Rebekah would have struck him right in his face. "I want you to tell me if there's a way to save my friend!"

"You are looking for something that does not exist," Elijah said. "Even if there were such a way, you do not have the time to find one. Your friend only has 24-hours to complete the transition or she will die."

Rebekah was silent at Elijah's words. She soon turned around and decided to leave, seeing that there was nothing to get from this. She hoped that Oliver has had better luck at his end.

* * *

After getting no information from Felicity of Laurel's location, Oliver decided to check the places that she would go. Oliver arrived at Police Station and looked for Quentin.

When he saw Quentin, Oliver got his attention. "Captain Lance!"

"Hey," Quentin said as he saw Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if Laurel came by here," Oliver said.

"Why are you looking for her?" Quentin asked.

"No reason, just wanting to check on her," Oliver said, not wanting Quentin to be suspicious.

"Well, she hasn't come by today," Quentin said.

"Thank you," Oliver said. "If you see her, can you call me first."

"Sure," Quentin said, a tone of suspicion in his voice.

As Oliver left the station, frustrated. He had no idea where else to look for Laurel. He then received a phone call.

Oliver checked his phone and saw it was Thea calling. Oliver was hesitant to answer the call. He and Thea still haven't talked since he found out that she was in contact with Malcolm. Nevertheless, Oliver answered the phone.

"Thea," Oliver said. "What is it?"

"Hey, I know that we haven't had the best track record in honestly recently, but I think you should come over to the loft right now," Thea said.

"Thea, I don't have time to talk right now," Oliver said. "I'm looking for Laurel."

"That's why I called," Thea said. "Laurel showed up here suddenly. She doesn't look god."

"Thea, don't let her leave. I'm on my way." Oliver ended his call and hurried back to the loft. He needed to get back there before Laurel did something stupid.

* * *

As Oliver hung up, Thea turned her attention back to Laurel.

Thea was surprised when Laurel showed up on her doorstep. When she did, Thea was shocked to see the state Laurel was in. She looked weak and tired. Thea immediately let her in and had her rest.

"Are you feeling any better?" Thea asked.

"Not really," Laurel said, her voice still weak.

"What happened to you exactly?" Thea asked.

"Just having a really bad cold I guess," Laurel said.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Thea said.

As Thea got the glass, Laurel began rubbing the temples of head, feeling another headache. Ever since she ran out of the lair, Laurel felt that she was slowly getting worse. Everything around her caused her pain. When she was in the sunlight, she felt uncomfortable and her eyes hurt when she was in the sun. The worse part was a growing hunger in her that wouldn't go away.

Laurel put those thoughts on hold as Thea came back with a glass of water.

"Here," Thea said, handing her the glass.

"Thanks." Laurel got the glass, but a another headache came to her and she dropped the glass.

"I'm sorry," Laurel said.

"It's alright," Thea said. She began picking up the broken shards. While doing so, she accidentally cut herself.

Laurel tried to help Thea with her cut, but as she did, she got some of the blood on her fingertips. Once that happened, Laurel began feeling the hunger in her intensify. She had the sudden urge to taste the blood on her fingers.

Before she could do anything else, there was a knock on the door, snapping Laurel out of her trance. Thea headed to the door and opened it, with Oliver quickly stepping in.

"Oliver," Laurel said.

"Thea," Oliver said. "Could you give us a few minutes to talk?"

Thea could see the tension between Oliver and Laurel. "I think I should go out for a while." She then went out of the loft.

"What do you want, Oliver," Laurel said.

"I want you to come back to the lair so we can figure this out," Oliver said.

"Figure what out!" Laurel shouted. "I died and I'm stuck with the choice of dying permanently or becoming a bloodsucking vampire."

"We can find another way," Oliver said. "Rebekah is looking for a way to reverse what happened. There has to be something."

"Actually, there isn't."

Oliver and Laurel turned to see Rebekah outside the door.

"What?" Oliver said.

"I went to see my brother like you said and he said the same thing I told you," Rebekah said.

"No," Oliver said. "That can't be it. There has to be a way."

"Oliver I've tried looking for a way," Rebekah said. "I was even desperate to call a witch acquaintance I knew, but apparently she's lost her magic, so we have no help there."

"Then we find something else," Oliver said.

"Oliver that's enough!" Laurel shouted. She had finally spoken up after hearing Oliver and Rebekah argued. "There's no other way."

"Laurel," Oliver began, but Rebekah put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and shook her head, signaling him not to speak.

"You know your options Laurel," Rebekah said. "Whatever you want to do next, it's up to you."

Laurel was silent. The decision was now up to her. And she had no idea what to choose.

"How much time do I have before I need to make a decision?" Laurel asked.

"Those under transition have within twenty-four hours to consume blood to complete the process. If you choose not to, then you will die," Rebekah explained.

Laurel nodded, understanding the explanation. "I need some time alone. To think about this."

She then headed out the door. As she did, she looked to Oliver. "I'll call you when I make a decision." She then left the loft, leaving Oliver and Rebekah disappointed at their failure.

* * *

Oliver and Rebekah returned to the lair, where Roy, Diggle, and Felicity were waiting for them. They both informed them about what happened and Laurel wanting time to think.

"That's a very difficult decision to make," Diggle said.

"More like messed up," Roy said. "It's like a lose-lose situation here."

"I don't think I would know what to decide," Felicity said.

"It doesn't matter," Oliver said. "What matters is whatever Laurel's decision is regarding this, we have to accept it, regardless of what it is."

Everyone agreed to what Oliver said, but they were still worried for Laurel.

* * *

After she left, Laurel went to think on her own like she planned. The only problem was that she felt that she was getting worse. She needed to go someplace away from the sun and think clearly. As Laurel was thinking of where she should go, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Laurel said. When she saw who bumped, Laurel recognized him as the new CEO of Queen Industries, Andrew Bennett.

"No need for apologies," Andrew said. "No harm was done."

"I know you," Laurel said. "You're Andrew Bennett."

"I'm surprised to see that my reputation precedes me," Andrew said, grinning.

"Actually, we have a mutual acquaintance," Laurel said. "Oliver Queen."

"You know Mr. Queen?" Andrew said. "I should say that it's a small world."

"I guess it is," Laurel said. She then got another headache and almost collapsed. Andrew quickly caught her.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked.

"Not really," Laurel admitted. "The sun's just making me feel dizzy."

"We should get you out of it then," Andrew said. "I think I can bring you someplace first.

Laurel tried to protest, but she suddenly had another headache and passed out.

* * *

When Laurel opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. It looked like she was in an apartment, but not one she recognized.

"Oh, good you're awake," Andrew said.

"Where am I?" Laurel asked.

"My place actually," Andrew said. "It was the quickest place I could think of to bring you."

"For a CEO, I'd expect a place more sophisticated," Laurel said. The apartment looked like any regular apartment. It's size was even similar to her apartment.

"I may be running a multi-million dollar business, but I do prefer a simple living space," Andrew explained. "Here." He gave her a cup of tea. "It should help with your headaches.

Laurel really doubted that, but she took it anyway and drank it. "So, why help me? You don't even know my name."

"Okay then, what's your name?" Andrew asked, smiling.

Even with the pain from the headaches, Laurel still smiled back. "Laurel Lance, Assistant District Attorney."

"I've heard that name before," Andrew said. "You've made quite a name for yourself with prosecuting the criminals that The Arrow brings in."

"I guess you could say my reputation precedes me," Laurel said jokingly.

"I suppose it does," Andrew said. "Would you mind me asking what's the matter with you? You seem ill."

"Just having a very bad day. Besides, my health is the farthest thing from my thoughts right now," Laurel admitted. "I have this huge decision to make and I don't know what to do."

"If I may," Andrew said. "What decision would you have to make?"

"It's not something that I can just talk with anyone," Laurel said.

"Then don't give me details," Andrew said. "But if want to talk about it, just give me a general idea of your dilemma."

Laurel thought for a moment, and decided to talk. However, she had to be careful what to say. She didn't want to reveal that she was struggling with the idea of becoming a _vampire_. "I've been put in a situation that leaves me with a very difficult decision. If I make this decision, I'll change into a completely different person. If I don't, then I won't be able to see my family or my friends ever again." She didn't go in to specific details about her condition, but the general result of what would happen to her was more or less clear.

"Would you mind if I could give my opinion?" Andrew asked.

Laurel nodded, considering that she hadn't made a decision yet, someone else's opinion would be nice.

"You said this decision would change you into a different person," Andrew said. "What would be wrong about being different?"

"It's more complicated than that," Laurel said. "If I do change into this different me, I might lose everything that make me the way I am and become someone that I may not like. If that happens, I'm afraid of losing or hurting the people I care about. I feel that I won't be strong enough to stop that from happening."

"I know this may not mean much from someone you literally just bumped into, but I believe you're stronger than you think," Andrew said.

"How could you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Well, because you still live in this city," Andrew replied. "I've heard what's happened to Starling in the past two years. It a surprise that anyone is still living here. But _you_ still live here and you still do your job to keep this city safe. You are strong in your own way Laurel. So whatever that decision is that you have to make, I am sure that you can get through it."

Laurel gave a smile, feeling better after hearing Andrew's words. She then saw the clock on the wall and saw that it was already night. "How long was I asleep?"

"About several hours," Andrew said.

"I need to go," Laurel said as she got up and headed for the door. Before she did, she turned around quickly. "Thank you Mr. Bennett. For helping me, for listening, and for your advice."

Andrew gave a small grin. "Your welcome Laurel. And please, call me Andrew."

Laurel smiled back. "Thank you, Andrew." She then left. She needed to make a call.

* * *

Laurel was sitting down and waiting back at her apartment when Oliver and Rebekah arrived.

"You told us to come here," Oliver said to Laurel. "Does this mean you've made up your mind."

"Almost," Laurel said. "I just need to talk to Rebekah first."

Oliver nodded and stepped out of the apartment, leaving Laurel and Rebekah.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rebekah asked as she sat down with her.

"I want to ask you a question," Laurel said. "And I want you to tell me the absolute truth. Can you promise that you will?"

"I promise," Rebekah replied.

"Then my question is this: Do you think I should be a vampire?" Laurel asked.

Rebekah did not say anything for a moment, thinking of her answer. She finally gave a response. "Honestly, I don't think anyone should be given this curse. I've lived for centuries as a vampire and most of the time, it brought me nothing but suffering and despair. If I was given a choice back then, I would have chosen not to become a vampire."

Laurel listened to Rebekah's words, feeling sadness for what Rebekah went through.

"However," Rebekah continued. "If becoming a vampire is the only way I won't lose my friend, then I say do it. Complete the transition."

"But you said..." Laurel began.

"It's true that I suffered with being a vampire," Rebekah said. "But I had my siblings with me over the centuries. If you do choose to become a vampire, I can help you with your abilities. You won't be alone Laurel. I can promise you that."

Laurel's eyes filled with tears as Rebekah finished speaking. "Can you call Oliver back in?" Laurel asked.

Once Oliver was back inside the room, Laurel stood up to face them.

"I've made my decision," Laurel said. "I'm going to complete the transition."

Oliver and Rebekah did not say anything as Laurel gave her answer.

"I'm not ready to die yet and if there is a chance for me to live, I want to take it," Laurel said.

Oliver nodded. "Okay then."

Rebekah looked to Oliver. "You know what to do."

Oliver pulled out a Swiss Army knife and cut the palm of his hand. He then walked towards Laurel, who took his palm.

"Any last words or lectures about how dangerous this is to try and talk me out of this?" Laurel asked, a little humor in her voice.

Oliver gave a somber smile. "I know you Laurel. Once you've made up your mind, you're not going to change it. Whatever happens, you have all of our support."

Laurel gave a small smile back. She then took a deep breath and consumed the blood from Oliver's palm.

Once she did, Oliver and Rebekah saw Laurel's eyes turn red with black veins around them. She also had protruding fangs from her mouth

"Welcome to your new life," Rebekah said.


	11. Control

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

It wasn't a good day for Summer. She was having a stressful day at work, her employees were utterly slow in their assigned tasks, and her boss was giving her a hard time because of it. To top it all off, she hadn't been feeling well for over a week.

As she went through her problems in her head, she was unaware of the man behind her. The man quietly pulled out a knife, and he soon got behind Summer, covering her mouth with his hand and placing the knife on her throat. Summer tried to scream, but to no avail. The man dragged Summer to an alley, preparing to kill and rob her.

Soon, screams were heard in the alley, as well as growling and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. Once the sounds and screams stopped, Summer slowly and shakily walked out of the alley, covered in blood.

Summer really wasn't having a good day.

* * *

Laurel couldn't take it anymore. It had been over a week since she completed her transition into a vampire, and since then, she had been on a daily cycle. In the day, she stayed in the lair, training to control her vampire abilities. At night was the only time the she was able to go out to her job, due to the fact that she didn't have a daylight ring like Rebekah.

It was that reason that Rebekah left Starling. She said that she was going to find a witch to make Laurel a daylight ring, so that she would be able to walk in the sun. Till then, Laurel had to stick to the routine for her day and nights. And right now, she was getting sick of it.

She was taking her frustration out on the training dummy. As she did, she used her vampire speed to increase her movement, her punches moving even faster. She continued moving faster until she accidentally put too much force in one of her punches and broke the dummy as she punched it. As Laurel recoiled from the shock, she saw Oliver enter the lair.

"I think that's the fifth one you've broken," Oliver said.

"Sorry," Laurel said. "Still trying to control my strength. Wish would be easier if Rebekah was here to teach me."

"We both know that she'll be back," Oliver assured her.

"Have you heard from her?" Laurel asked.

"No," Oliver said. "But I'm sure there's nothing to worry."

"I've been stuck down here every morning trying to control my abilities," Laurel said. "And the one person who can help me with this still hasn't come back for over a week. I don't know whether to be worried or really irritated."

"How about that you're glad I'm back," Rebekah said as she entered the lair. "If I knew how you all missed me, I would've come back sooner."

"So why didn't you?" Laurel asked.

"It's not easy trying to travel around with my brother keep a lookout for me. It's even more difficult to find a witch that would even want to deal with someone who has a target on her from Klaus Mikaelson," Rebekah said.

"Did you at least get what you needed?" Oliver asked.

"It took a little arm twisting, quite literally, but." Rebekah pulled out and showed them both a ring with a blue jewel. "One daylight ring for one Laurel Lance."

Laurel took the ring from Rebekah and put it on. "I don't feel any different."

"Well, what were you expecting? A choir of angels singing?" Rebekah said sarcastically. "If you want to see if it worked, let's step outside. The worse that can happen is a little burn or two."

Laurel just sighed. "Let's go then."

* * *

The sun felt great on Laurel's skin. As she and Rebekah were walking in the streets of Starling City, Laurel had a different feeling as she felt the sunlight. It felt as if she was experiencing it differently now that she a vampire.

"I can't believe this ring really works," Laurel said.

"What did I tell you," Rebekah said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What does a newly turned vampire usually do?" Laurel said.

"Well for starters, I should probably start teaching you the fundamentals of being a vampire," Rebekah said. "For example."

Rebekah quickly grabbed a random passerby and pulled him to a corner. Laurel quickly followed them both.

"What are you doing!" Laurel said alarmingly.

"Teaching you the basics of being a vampire," Rebekah said. She then turned her a attention to the man she grabbed and began using her compulsion. "Stay still and be quiet." The man immediately stopped struggling and was now silent.

Rebekah then turned to Laurel. "Well go on then. I've already made him quiet, so make it quick."

"Are you crazy!" Laurel said. "I am not feeding on him in the middle of broad daylight. Actually, I wouldn't feed on anyone at all. I have blood bags as my blood source."

"And what happens if you don't have any blood bags on hand," Rebekah said. "You're going to need to learn how to do this. Here, I'll show you." Rebekah then prepared to bite the man's neck and feed.

Laurel, using her speed and strength, quickly pulled Rebekah away from the man. Laurel then used her own compulsion. "Forget what happened here and leave." The man then left the two.

"I see you've learned how to use your compulsion," Rebekah said as she straightened herself up after being pulled away from Laurel.

"Never do that again!" Laurel shouted at Rebekah.

"This is your life now Laurel," Rebekah said. "You're going to need to learn how to feed from the vein. You're going to learn either under my supervision, or when you lose control and feed on someone and end up killing them."

"That's not going to happen," Laurel said. "I may new at all this, but I can keep by feeding under control." She then turned away from Rebekah and decided that she needed some time alone. She then left.

Rebekah sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

* * *

After Laurel and Rebekah left, Oliver decided to return to the loft. When he did, he saw Malcolm standing across the room.

"What do you want," Oliver said, annoyed that Malcolm was here.

"I didn't come here to fight," Malcolm said. "I actually came here to talk to you about information regarding Klaus Mikaelson's movements."

"What do you know?" Oliver asked. He did not like Malcolm being here, or in Thea's life, but right now if he had any information on Klaus, he would listen.

"Ever since you captured his brother, Klaus is preparing to make his move on Starling. And what he's bringing is much larger than what Elijah had," Malcolm explained. "I can start spreading information that Rebekah is somewhere far away from Starling, but I doubt it will work for long."

"How much time do we have before Klaus arrives?" Oliver asked.

"A few weeks, I would say, if Klaus is being generous," Malcolm said.

Oliver needed to tell Rebekah this. He then turned to leave and head back to the lair.

"I know you may not like me Oliver, especially the last time we talked, but I'm helping you now," Malcolm said. "If Rebekah isn't leaving this city, then I might as well help you keep it safe. To keep Thea safe. That's one thing we can both agree on."

Oliver said nothing as he left.

* * *

Oliver arrived back at the lair and saw that Laurel was once again hitting the already broken practice dummy. Oliver could tell that she was hitting it with some intense anger.

"I'm guessing something happened between you and Rebekah," Oliver said.

"That's an understatement," Laurel said as she stopped hitting the dummy, which was now dented. "Did you know that she wanted me to feed on someone?"

Oliver was a little shocked at this, but not really surprised at all. "It does sound like something Rebekah would do. What did you do?"

"I left obviously," Laurel said. "You know I wouldn't feed on someone. I'm perfectly fine drinking from blood bags."

"I do know you wouldn't. But you're in a different world now,"Oliver said. "It might seem strange to you Laurel, but feeding on people is something you should learn as a vampire."

Laurel gave an incredulous look. "I can't believe you agree with her."

"Laurel, this is your new reality," Oliver said. "You're not going to kill anyone, but you do need to know how to do this."

Before Laurel could respond, her phone began to ring. When she checked to see who was calling, she canceled the call and began fixing her things, preparing to head out.

"Who was it?" Oliver asked.

"My dad," Laurel said. "He wants to meet up today."

"And you didn't talk to him because?" Oliver asked.

"I busy today, so I really don't have time right now," Laurel quickly replied.

"You haven't told him what happened to you," Oliver guessed, since Laurel was quick to avoid the conversation.

Laurel exhaled. "What am I suppose to say? 'Hey Dad, how are you doing? I'm doing great. I've been a vampire for over a week and only telling you now.'"

"Okay, I see your point," Oliver said. "But he's your family. You should tell him."

"Have you told Thea that you're The Arrow?" Laurel shot back at him.

Oliver did not respond. Laurel had him there.

"I don't want my dad to freak out. He's still wrapping his head around the supernatural and I don't need him to see me as another monster."

"Fine, you don't have to tell him, but you should at least see him," Oliver said.

Laurel didn't say anything. "I'll go visit him on the way." She then left the lair.

Oliver sighed. He needed to find Rebekah and tell her about Malcolm's new regarding Klaus. But the more pressing matter right now was Laurel condition as a vampire. Oliver was getting worried that she may not be accepting her new reality even now.

* * *

Rebekah did not enjoy being ditched by Laurel. In fact, she was insulted.

She could be doing anything else, and she chose to help Laurel with her abilities, which ended with Laurel leaving. Now here she was at the Police Station because Captain Lance had given her a call about another strange case that he wanted her opinion on. She found this quite ironic. One Lance that didn't want her help, and another Lance asking for her help.

She focused her thoughts to the matter at hand as she entered Quentin's office.

"Oh good, you're here," Quentin said as he saw Rebekah enter.

"Don't you usually contact someone else for outside help?" Rebekah asked. "Tall, wears and green hood, tends to shoot arrows at criminals."

"Yeah, well this isn't exactly a usual case," Quentin said. He then showed Rebekah a case file.

Rebekah looked at file and began reading it. The file mentions a unidentifiable victim found in an alley. The image in the file only showed the remaining parts of what was once a man, since the body had apparently been torn apart, leaving very little for identification.

"Body was found this morning. Or at least what was left of the body," Quentin said. "According to the coroner, time of death was only around an hour or two. Please don't tell me this is another werewolf."

"I doubt it," Rebekah said. "There wasn't any full moon last night and you said that he was probably killed some time in the day, so you can rule out a werewolf."

"Great, so you're telling me that there's something worse out there and it can move around in the day," Quentin said.

"This isn't something I've seen before," Rebekah said. "But I'll look into it."

As Rebekah turned around to leave, Laurel entered Quentin's office at the same time. Rebekah didn't bother saying anything. She quickly headed to the door before another argument between them would begin. She left the office, slamming the door with some force.

"Is there a problem between you two?" Quentin asked.

"We just had a difference of opinion," Laurel replied. "What was she doing here?"

"I just asked for her help in a case," Quentin said. "So, you finally decide to see me after not answering for over week."

"Sorry," Laurel said. "There were some things I had to handle on my own."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Quentin asked.

Laurel shook her head. "I'm taking care of it. Now, it's been a while, so how about the two of us go out right now."

Quentin gave a small smile. "I think I'd like that."

Laurel was glad that things with her father were still good. And she didn't need to say anything about her condition.

As they were about to leave, one of the criminals being processed in the station got out of his handcuffs and tried to make a run for it. Before any one could react, Laurel saw him trying to head to the door and immediately tried to stop him. She quickly grabbed him by his arm and twisted it, as well as pushing him down to the ground. She then punched the guy across the face, knocking him out.

As Laurel got back on her feet, she saw the shocked faces of her father and everyone else in the room.

"Yeah," Quentin said. "We definitely need to talk."

* * *

After leaving Quentin's office and avoiding any conversation with Laurel, Rebekah arrived back in the lair, where Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and Roy were all in the middle of a discussion.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"We've received some information on Klaus," Oliver said.

"None of it good," Diggle said.

Rebekah was then informed of what Malcolm knew and Klaus' impending arrival.

Rebekah did not look surprised at all. "That does sound like something Nik would do. Any actual information that I don't already know about."

"Nothing yet," Oliver said. "The only thing we can do now is be prepared."

"How do you prepare for something like that?" Roy asked, worried.

"We can worry about that later." Rebekah said. "Right now, we have current problems to deal with." She then showed the file Quentin gave her and told them of what happened.

"Yikes," Felicity said as she read the file saw the pictures. "Seriously, even the criminals in this city have gotten weirder."

"I can tell you it's not a werewolf," Rebekah said. "Look, I know that Klaus is going to be a threat to this city. But right now, there are other problems that we can deal with now."

"She's right," Oliver said. "We'll figure out what do do with Klaus later. Right now, we should find out what this thing is before it kills more people."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll try to look through any security cameras around the area where the body was found," Felicity said, heading to the computers. "With a body ripped apart like that, there has to be a lot of blood on the other guy, which hopefully should have been captured on camera."

"While Felicity is doing that, the rest of us can check the streets and see if anyone saw anything," Oliver said.

Diggle and Roy nodded and headed out. Before Rebekah could follow, Oliver stopped her.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"You mean after she ditched me, no I haven't," Rebekah said. "And I have nothing to say to her."

"You and I both know that she needs to proper training on her abilities," Oliver said. "You're the only one who can help her."

"Oliver, I can only help her if she lets me, and from what I've seen, she doesn't want my help," Rebekah said.

"I'm just worried," Oliver said.

"So am I," Rebekah said. "I'm not saying that Laurel can't control herself. It's just that she needs to know how a vampire does things. And that means learning to feed from the vein."

"Why is it important that Laurel needs to know how to feed from people?" Oliver asked.

"She needs to learn control," Rebekah said. "If she's put in a situation where she needs to feed from someone, she may not know when to stop. That's why she needs to learn."

In a way, Oliver understood what Rebekah was saying. He only hoped that Laurel would as well.

"Hey," Felicity said, calling their attention. "I think I might have found something."

Oliver and Rebekah headed to the computer screen to see what Felicity found out.

"Okay, so I went through all of the security cameras around the area after the time of the murder. As expected, no one walking around covered in blood," Felicity said. "So, I decided to try something else. I tried looking for people that went in and out of the area within the time of murder and I found this."

Felicity then opened a security recording from this morning. "This is a recording from before the time of the murder and I saw something suspicious." The footage showed a woman walking in the street, close the the alley where the body was found. Behind the woman, there was a man with a knife following her. The footage then stopped.

"That was all the cameras was able to catch," Felicity said. "Now I fast forwarded the security footage past the time of the murder and look what shows up." The footage now shows the woman, now wearing leather coat, walking away from the street.

"Also, I couldn't find the guy that was in the footage earlier anymore and he didn't show up after the murder," Felicity said.

"So, this woman might be our supernatural creature," Rebekah said.

"It's worth looking into," Oliver said. "Did you find out who she is?"

"I already did a facial recognition on her," Felicity said as she opened the woman's image on the screen. "The woman's name is Summer Day. I didn't find much else on her, but I do have her address."

"Best place to start," Rebekah said. She looked to Oliver. "Shall we?"

"Suit up," Oliver said.

* * *

Quentin just kept looking at Laurel, waiting for her to speak. After what happened at the police station, Quentin wanted to talk to Laurel about it. So here they were, sitting down, having coffee and saying _nothing_.

"Okay, if you're not going to say anything, then I'll go first," Quentin said. "What happened back at the station?"

"I think I stopped a criminal from escaping," Laurel replied.

"Laurel, you didn't just stop him, you almost tore his arm off," Quentin said. "I got a call telling me that the guy may not be able to use his arm again."

"I'm sorry," Laurel said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'm more surprised at how you could even do that," Quentin said. "Last I checked, you couldn't break a man's arm. Anything you want to tell me?"

Laurel fell silent. She didn't know how to explain to her father what happened without also telling him that she's a vampire.

"I've just been taking some self-defense," Laurel lied, the only excuse she could think of at the moment. "I guess I felt an adrenaline rush in the heat of the moment."

"Right..." Quentin said, clearly not believing her explanation.

He then stood up. "Laurel, I don't have to be a police officer to know that you're not telling me the truth. So when you're ready to tell me the truth, you give me a call." He then left.

Now alone, Laurel felt miserable. She had no idea what to do now. Her father won't talk to her unless she told him the truth, and that was something she couldn't do. She needed help, and she could only think of one person to ask.

* * *

Oliver and Rebekah arrived at the address that Felicity gave them and found that no one was home. Oliver then proceeded to pick the lock of the back door. Once it was unlocked, Oliver slowly entered. However, Rebekah didn't follow him in.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I can't," Rebekah said. "Vampires need to be invited in a home before they can enter."

"Fine," Oliver said. "Just be on lookout."

Rebekah nodded and started going around the house, while Oliver began searching the house.

He had been searching for a while, but Oliver still didn't find anything.

" _Oliver_ ," Rebekah said through her comm link. " _You might want to hurry up._ "

"Why?" Oliver asked.

" _Because I'm seeing Summer Day heading to her front door,_ " Rebekah said.

"I need more time," Oliver said. "Stall her."

He could hear Rebekah groan on the other end. " _Fine. But you better hurry._ "

Oliver put his focus back into searching the house. He eventually found something when he searched Summer's desk. It was a note with a reminder for daily visits at St. Walker's Hospital to someone named Jivan Shi. Oliver wasn't sure who this person was, but it was the only clue they had.

"I think I found something," Oliver said to Rebekah. "We can go."

However, Rebekah did not respond. All Oliver could hear was incoherent noises. What Oliver could hear was sounds of Rebekah struggling and growling.

What the hell was happening out there.

* * *

" _I need more time,_ " Oliver said. " _Stall her._ "

Rebekah groaned. "Fine. But you better hurry." Once they finished talking, Rebekah turned her attention to Summer. She switched on her voice modulator and began her approach.

"Summer Day!" Rebekah shouted.

Summer turned to Rebekah and gave a small shrike of surprise. "You're that new vigilante. What do you want?"

"I want to ask you about a murder that occurred this morning," Rebekah said, figuring that she might as well stall by interrogating Summer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Summer said.

Rebekah could clearly tell that Summer was getting nervous. She could also her Summer's heartbeat beating extremely fast. "You're lying. You know something and I'm going to make you tell me."

Rebekah began to walk towards Summer, intending to compel her for the information. As she walked closer, Rebekah could hear Summer's heartbeat getting faster and her breathing getting heavier.

Rebekah was now surprised to see Summer scream and recoil in pain. Rebekah did not understand what was going on until she saw Summer began to change form.

Fur soon started to cover Summer's body. Her hands and feet started to change and sprout claws. Summer's face began to change into that of a hyena.

"Oh crap," Rebekah said, seeing the now transformed Summer in front of her.

The were-hyena faced Rebekah and immediately lunged at her, knocking Rebekah to the ground. Rebekah held the monster back, keeping it's teeth from sinking into her neck.

Suddenly, the were-hyena got up from Rebekah and howled in pain. Rebekah saw several arrows on its back as Oliver arrived. He then helped Rebekah back on her feet.

"What the hell is that?" Oliver asked, his bow aimed at the were-hyena.

"That is Summer Day," Rebekah said. "Don't ask me how, but it's her."

The were-hyena pulled out the arrows from its back and faced Oliver and Rebekah.

"What are our chances of taking it down?" Oliver asked.

"Well I can tell you the only one walking out of this is the one with healing abilities," Rebekah said.

"Right," Oliver muttered, preparing to attack.

However, the were-hyena turned away from them and made a run for it.

"Thank god," Rebekah said in relief. "We're not getting mauled tonight."

Oliver put down his bow. "You said that Summer Day turned into that thing. You've never seen anything like this?"

"Never," Rebekah said. "If this thing comes from magic, it isn't like anything I've ever seen. What now?"

"Head back to the lair and tell everyone about what what happened," Oliver said.

"What about you?" Rebekah asked.

"I need to pay a visit at St. Walker's," Oliver said.

* * *

After Rebekah left, Oliver immediately went to St. Walker's. He was able to sneak in and find the office of Jivan Shi. Oliver broke into the office and began searching through Jivan's files about Summer Day.

As Oliver searched, he heard someone outside about to enter.

As Jivan Shi entered his office, he was startled to see The Arrow standing in his office.

"What are you doing in here?" Jivan asked

"Dr. Shi," Oliver said, switching is voice modulator on. "I need to talk to you about a woman who was visiting you, Summer Day."

Upon hearing the name, Oliver could see the visible fear and anxiety in Jivan's face.

"I can't discuss one of my patients," Jivan said. "Especially with a vigilante."

"Even if your patient may kill innocent people," Oliver said.

"It's not her fault. She has no control when it happens," Jivan said before realizing what he just said.

"You know what she is then," Oliver said.

"I only know what she told me," Jivan said, resigned to telling everything. "She was sent here by her parents because she was experiencing delusions of turning into a monster. At least I thought they were delusions until I saw her change. After that, I listened to her side of things."

"What did she tell you?" Oliver asked.

"She told me that she was abroad in Arizona and was bitten by some creature," Javin said. "After that happened, there are now moments where she had blackouts and turn into a hyena-like creature."

"What else did she tell you?" Oliver asked, needing more information.

"You need to understand, this isn't her fault," Javin continued. "The transformations occur when she is in a high amount of stress. When she changes the creature, she is not aware of her actions. She needs help."

"I'm going to help her, but I need to find her first," Oliver said. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No," Jivan said. "But I do have a way of contacting her."

"Good," Oliver said, began to devise a plan. "Then here's what you need to do."

* * *

After Oliver left to follow the lead he found, Rebekah returned back to the lair. She was surprised to see Laurel in the lair as well.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, a bitter tone in her voice.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Laurel said. "I wanted to ask for your help in teaching me control."

"So now you want my help," Rebekah said. "Because if I remember correctly, you told me that you had things under control."

"That was before I almost tore a guy's arm off," Laurel said.

"Well, that's one way to realize that you were wrong," Rebekah said.

"Look I get it, I realized that I made a mistake," Laurel said. "That's why I'm asking for your help now."

Rebekah sighed. "I understand how this is all new to you. I went through the same thing. But you need to learn to control your vampire abilities. And the best way to start is by learning how to feed. I'm not saying that you should feed from people all the time. I just want you to learn the proper way to feed from someone without killing them. Will you let me teach you?"

Laurel simply nodded. She knows that if she wants to have better control, she needs to do this.

"When do we start?" Laurel asked.

"You'll need to start later," Oliver said as he entered the lair.

"How did your lead go?" Rebekah asked Oliver.

"I found out enough to know what we're dealing with." Oliver then informed them of his conversation with Jivan.

"Well, that's an interesting story," Rebekah said. "It must some sort of curse that can spread through getting bitten."

"Any idea how to find and stop her?" Laurel asked.

"I already have a plan for that," Oliver said. "I've already told Diggle and Roy and they're getting ready."

"What's the plan then?" Rebekah asked.

* * *

"This is a terrible plan," Rebekah muttered on the comm link.

After Oliver informed them of the plan, they were now watching St. Walkers for Summer Day to show up. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy were positioned outside, with a view of Javin's office.

Rebekah and Laurel were in the main lobby of the hospital, under the guises of nurses. With a little compulsion, it was easy to have the staff ignore their presence.

"Why am I here again?" Laurel asked.

"Because this is good practice to teach you control," Rebekah replied. "Besides, we don't know how strong this thing really is and it wouldn't hurt to have more supernatural back-up."

"Hey, I got eyes on our target," Diggle said.

"Everyone get ready," Oliver said.

Rebekah and Laurel saw Summer enter the hospital and after speaking to the nurse on the desk, headed straight up the stairs, passing Rebekah and Laurel.

"She's heading upstairs," Rebekah said.

"Probably to Javin's office," Oliver said.

"Laurel and I will follow her," Rebekah said.

"Be careful," Oliver said. "Remember, Summer's transformation is triggered when she experiences emotional stress."

"Yes, I remember when I almost got torn to pieces," Rebekah said.

"We'll be careful," Laurel said as she and Rebekah followed Summer. They stopped once they saw her enter an office, probably Javin's.

"We're outside the office," Rebekah said.

"Stay outside and be ready for anything," Oliver said.

Oliver then switched on the microphone he left in Javin's office before he left. Now they can hear the conversation between Summer and Javin.

* * *

"Dr. Shi," Summer said as she entered the office.

"Summer, good, you're here," Javin said.

"Is everything alright Dr. Shi?" Summer asked. "When you called me, you sounded distressed."

Javin sighed. "I heard about the murder this morning. When I also heard about the state of the body, I couldn't help but think of you and your condition."

"That man attacked me," Summer said, seeing no point in hiding the truth. "I was scared and it caused me to change. You know I have no control when that happens."

"Yes, I do Summer, but I cannot do this anymore," Jivan said. "I have kept your secret because you are my patient. But I can no longer do that, not if there will be more victims."

"What are you saying?" Summer asked, not liking where this was going.

"I'm saying that you need to turn yourself in," Jivan said. "It's the only way for this to stop."

Summer gave a dry laugh. "You think I can just turn myself in the police. Even if I make them believe what I am, they won't be able to stop me once I change, and believe me, I will change again."

"Summer, please calm down," Javin said anxiously.

"Right, because that's what I always have to be, calm," Summer said, her voice growing louder and angrier. "Do you know how difficult it is not to be stressed? I am always afraid that the slightest amount of stress will cause me to change. I can't live like this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Jivan asked.

"I'm saying there's only one away out of this," Summer said. "I need you to kill me."

Jivan was horrified. "Summer, I can't do that."

"Killing me is the only way that I won't hurt anyone else," Summer pleaded.

"I'm not going to help you kill yourself," Jivan said. "We can call the police and explain to them your condition."

"If you won't help me, then I'll make you," Summer said. She pulled out a knife she had hidden in her pocket and then stabbed herself in the shoulder.

"Summer!" Jivan shouted. "What have you done!"

"Forcing you to make a choice," Summer growled. She then began to change and lunged at Jivan.

* * *

Seeing what was happening Jivan's office, Oliver contacted Rebekah and Laurel.

"Move in now!" Oliver said.

"Got it," Rebekah replied. She and Laurle then headed to the office, kicking the door down. When they entered, Rebekah quickly grabbed a still transforming Summer, pulled her away from Jivana and threw her across the room.

Laurel rushed to Jivan, who was now unconscious on the floor. "I have Jivan. He's still alive."

"We have more important problems," Rebekah said.

Laurel saw what she was referring to. Summer, now transformed into the were-hyena, immediately attacked them. Without thinking, Laurel used her vampire speed to tackle Summer and knock her to a wall. However, Summer retaliated by biting Laurle on her shoulder. Laurel screamed and was pushed back. Summer then proceeded to claw Laurel repeatedly.

Rebekah grabbed Summer and threw towards the window of the office, smashing it with Summer now outside.

"I tossed our hyena outside," Rebekah said on her comm link. "You might want to start catching it."

"Roy and I are headed there," Diggle said.

"I'm heading there too," Oliver said.

"No, Oliver I need you to come here n the office," Rebekah said. "There's something I need you to do."

* * *

Oliver arrived inside the office and saw Rebekah helping a bleeding Laurel.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he helped Rebekah with Laurel.

"Laurel tried to be a hero," Rebekah said.

"Your welcome," Laurel said weakly.

"Save your strength," Rebekah said. "You're bleeding out too much and not healing as fast. That's why Oliver's here."

"What do you need?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to let Laurel feed on you," Rebekah said.

"No," Laurel said, still struggling to speak.

"No time to argue," Oliver said. "I'll do it."

"Good," Rebekah said. "Now, roll up your sleeve. Your wrist will do."

Oliver did what Rebekah said and rolled up his sleeve. He then got Laurel and put his wrist close to Laurel's mouth.

Laurel shook her head. "No, I can't. I don't know if I can stop."

"Yes you can," Oliver said. "I know you Laurel. You're strong enough to control yourself. I trust you."

Hearing Oliver's words, Laurel decided to do it. She sprouted her fangs and bit into Oliver's wrist, beginning to suck his blood.

Once she did, Laurel could feel her wounds beginning to heal. Once they fully healed, Laurel stopped feeding and let Oliver's wrist go.

"Better now?" Rebekah asked.

Laurel nodded. "I'm okay. Both of you, go get Summer. I'll be fine."

Oliver and Rebekah nodded and headed out.

* * *

Oliver and Rebekah caught up to where Diggle and Roy were fighting Summer and saw that things were not going well. Diggle and Roy kept firing at her while keeping their distance, but Summer was not going down at all.

"We keep shooting her and she doesn't even look injured," Roy said.

"She's probably healing from them" Rebekah guessed. "We need to figure out a way to knock her out."

"Then we use these," Oliver pulled out an arrow with a syringe on the tip and gave it to Roy. "It's a tranquilizer. One shot should knock her out for several hours."

"Except she's too fast for us to get a direct hit," Diggle said.

"I can handle that," Rebekah said. "I can get close to restrain her while you fire the tranquilizer."

"Be careful," Oliver said.

Rebekah smirked. "No promises." She then ran towards Summer.

Rebekah first attempted to get behind Summer, but Summer ran straight for Rebekah, her claws aiming for Rebekah's neck. Rebekah was able to dodge by an inch and get behind Summer. Rebekah then proceeded to deliver several punches to Summer while quickly also dodging Summer's attacks.

"Time to finish this," Rebekah said as she got behind Summer and grabbed both her arms, pulling them back and pushing Summer to her knees.

"Now!" Rebekah shouted, keeping Summer from struggling.

Oliver and Roy fired their arrows, hitting Summer directly at the chest and injecting the toxin. After a few moments, Summer stopped struggling and collapsed to the ground. They then saw Summer revert from a were-hyena back to her human form.

Rebekah sighed, relieved that it was over. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy walked towards Rebekah.

"What do we do with her?" Roy asked.

"I'll give Lyla a call," Diggle said. "Maybe A.R.G.U.S. has someplace to lock her up."

* * *

After having A.R.G.U.S. take care of Summer, Rebekah brought Laurel back home.

"So, how was your first feeding?" Rebekah asked once they arrived.

"Honestly, I was really freaking out," Laurel admitted.

"But you made it through and look, no one died," Rebekah said jokingly.

Laurel laughed a little. "Yeah. If it wasn't for you and Oliver believing in me, I don't know if I would ever have done it."

"Faith from others can go a long way Laurel," Rebekah said. "But remember, you also need to have faith in yourself."

Laurel smiled in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, because now that I'm teaching you, I expect faster progress," Rebekah said. "You've learned the first thing about being a vampire, now it's time to learn the rest."

* * *

Summer opened her eyes. When she did, she saw that she was in a padded room with a door. She walked to the door and began knocking on it.

"Hello!" Summer shouted. "Where am I!"

" _Ms. Day, I'm glad to see that you're awake,_ " a voice said around the room.

"Who are you and where am I," Summer shouted.

 _"Now now Ms. Day,_ " the voice said. " _Calm down. We won't want to have your stress levels going up again._ "

"You know what I am," Summer said. "Who are you?"

" _I am part of an organization called A.R.G.U.S. We protect the country mostly from outside threats,_ " the voice said. " _I am in charge of a division that deals with more... unnatural threats._ "

"So what, you're just going to keep me locked up here?" Summer asked.

" _I want to help you Ms. Day,_ " the voice said. " _And I believe the best way to do that is help you control your condition._ "

"I'm a monster," Summer said. "I shouldn't even be alive."

" _Fortunately Ms. Day, my superiors see an asset in you,_ " the voice said. " _I can help you control your abilities and give you have a chance to live._ "

"Why should I bother agreeing?" Summer asked,

" _It's your choice Ms. Day,_ " the voice said. " _You can either spend the rest of your life in this box, or you can accept your new reality and learn to control it._ "

Summer was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

"What do I have to do?" Summer asked.

Andrew Bennett smiled from the outside Summer's cell as he spoke through the speaker. "Right now, try to get some rest Ms. Day. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Once he finished Andrew headed to the elevator. As he walked along the corridor, there were several sounds, either the banging of the door or growls, coming from the other cells.

When he reached the elevator, he saw Amanda Waller waiting for him.

"Amanda," Andrew said, a grin on his face. "How nice to see you. You don't usually come down to this level."

"I needed to speak with you Agent Bennett," Amanda said.

"Regarding what exactly?" Andrew asked.

"About your progress regarding Rebekah Mikaelson," Amanda said.

"Ah well, not so much progress," Andrew said. "With Elijah Mikaelson's attack, and now a new addition to our cells, on top of running Queen Consolidated, I have been rather busy."

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want results," Amanda said, a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Patience, Amanda. In time, you'll get what you want," Andrew said. "If there is anything I have learned in all this time, it's to be patient."

* * *

 **A/N: That's another chapter finished.  
For those of you who do not know, the characters Summer Day and Jivan Shi are based on DC characters of the same name who were known as the DC villain, Hyena. Summer Day was the first Hyena and Jivan Shi was the second Hyena.**


	12. Revelations

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Rebekah asked Laurel.

"You know I am," Laurel replied.

"Alright then," Rebekah said. "Let's begin."

Laurel charged at Rebekah and began punching, attempting to hit Rebekah. Rebekah either dodged or blocked Laurel's attacks.

"You'll need to do better than that," Rebekah said, smirking.

"I know," Laurel said. She then swiped her leg under Rebekah's, knocking her off balance and allowing Laurel to pin Rebekah to the ground.

"Looks like I finally beat you," Laurel said, smiling over the fallen Rebekah.

However, Rebekah gave a smirk herself before she kneed Laurel on her stomach. Laurel stumbled back in pain, letting Rebekah go. Rebekah then swiped Laurel's leg, now knocking her to the ground.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Rebekah said. "I think that's enough for today."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Laurel said, groaning from getting knocked down.

Rebekah extended her hand and pulled her up from the floor. For over a week now, they had been sparring against each other, a way for Laurel to learn to control her vampire abilities and become more adept at using them. So far it was going well. It would have been better if Laurel had beaten Rebekah at least once. So far, she had not been successful.

"Well, I am getting quite hungry," Rebekah said. "I think I'll head out and grab a bite."

"You know Oliver keeps blood bags down here," Laurel said.

"Yes, but sometimes I prefer my blood fresh," Rebekah said. "I'll be back later, don't wait up."

Laurel simply rolled her eyes as Rebekah left.

* * *

After leaving the lair, Rebekah walked around Starling City, looking for someone to feed on. While she really didn't need to do this to feed on blood, Rebekah did this because she was getting nervous. Ever since Oliver told her about Klaus' imminent arrival in Starling, she was getting a little paranoid.

She was always watching her surroundings when she was alone, waiting for any of her brother's vampires to show up and take her. It was ridiculous, which was why she hadn't told Oliver or anyone else about her fears. That is why she goes out to feed to get her mind of it.

Rebekah soon found someone to feed and quickly compelled him, bringing him to an corner of the street. However, just as she was about to feed, Rebekah heard something from a distance and quickly moved her and the man a few feet away. Rebekah looked the spot she was in earlier and saw two wooden arrows embedded on the wall.

Rebekah turned to the direction where the arrows were fired and saw a figure standing on a rooftop. Rebekah quickly compelled the man she had to forget everything that happened and quickly headed to where the figure was.

As Rebekah got up on the rooftops, she saw the figure running away. Using her vampire speed, Rebekah was able to catch up with the figure. As she did, Rebekah could see that it was an archer in a black suit, similar to one worn y the League of Assassins. Rebekah soon tried to knock down the archer and find out why she was being targeted.

However, as soon as she caught up with her assailant, the archer stabbed Rebekah in her stomach with a dagger. Rebekah immediately felt a searing pain and fell to the ground. Rebekah pulled out the dagger and looked back to where the archer was running. However, Rebekah saw no sign of the archer, having escaped and disappeared.

"What the hell was all that about?" Rebekah said, wondering who attacked her and why.

* * *

Oliver didn't know why Rebekah had called him to meet this late, but from the tone of Rebekah's voice, it sounded urgent. So Oliver had arrived at the lair and when he did, he saw Rebekah with her bloodied clothes.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Rebekah said. "I was just outside, trying to feed like any vampire, when I was attacked."

"What?" Oliver said, surprised by the information.

"I almost got shot by an archer in a League of Assassins uniform," Rebekah said.

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked.

"He was wearing black and shot me with arrows," Rebekah said, "He also left this when he rammed it through my stomach." Rebekah showed Oliver the dagger that she brought with her.

Oliver looked at the dagger. "This is a weapon used by the League."

"That's what I'm saying," Rebekah said. "I know you told me that Nyssa made it clear that the League doesn't like me or my kind, but I don't see the point in them attacking me. They should know that they can't kill an Original."

"There is another explanation," Oliver said.

"Which is what exactly?" Rebekah asked.

"I know only one other person who wears a League of Assassins uniform," Oliver said. "Malcolm Merlyn."

"Why would Merlyn come after me?" Rebekah asked. "I haven't done anything to him and he has no way of killing me."

"I can never understand what Malcolm is thinking," Oliver said. "But if he did attack, he has a reason."

"Well let's find him and get some answers," Rebekah said.

"That's easier said than done," Oliver said. "Malcolm isn't exactly an easy person to find. Even more of a problem is that we don't exactly have any way of contacting him."

"Well, there is one person we know who Merlyn is contact with," Rebekah said.

Oliver looked at Rebekah and quickly realized who she meant.

* * *

Oliver and Rebekah arrived back at the loft and saw Thea was inside sitting on the couch. Oliver sighed. They needed answers and this was the only way to do it.

"Thea," Oliver said, calling his sister's attention.

"Hey," Thea said, seeing Oliver and Rebekah enter. "What's up."

"There's something I need to ask you," Oliver said. "About Malcolm."

When she heard Malcolm's name, Thea put her full attention to Oliver. "What about Malcolm?"

"I need to ask you if you have a way of contacting Malcolm," Oliver said. "There's something I need to talk to him about."

"I probably don't want to ask what it is you want to talk to him about," Thea said. "But I don't exactly have a way of contacting him."

"You're his daughter," Rebekah said, becoming part of the conversation. "Surely he would've left you a way to contact him."

"It's not like I can just call him up and expect him to show up," Thea said. "What's this about?"

Oliver pulled Rebekah aside. "Let me handle this. We need to be careful talking about Malcolm."

"Being careful isn't going to get us any answers," Rebekah said. "I have a solution to this."

Rebekah then got closer to Thea and looked her in the eyes, using her compulsion. "Contact Malcolm now."

"I already told you, I don't have any way to contact Malcolm," Thea said. "And what's with the eye stare?"

Rebekah looked away from Thea. "Sorry about that." She then walked to Oliver and quietly spoke to him. "We should go."

"Ollie, what is all this about?" Thea asked.

"I promise I will tell you when I know myself," Oliver said. He then followed Rebekah out the door.

"You used compulsion didn't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Rebekah said. "And I am definitely sure that Malcolm is the one that attacked me."

"How do you know that? The only thing Thea said is what she told me, she can't contact Malcolm," Oliver said.

"I know because my compulsion didn't work on Thea," Rebekah said.

"What?" Oliver said, surprised.

"Trust me," Rebekah said. "I can tell when someone isn't being affected by compulsion. She's on vervain."

* * *

Oliver and Rebekah went back to the lair. When they arrived, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, and Laurel, who Oliver had called to meet them, were already there. Oliver then filled them in on what happened to Rebekah and their conversation with Thea.

"I still don't understand why Merlyn would try to attack you," Laurel said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I think we should no by now that what Malcolm Merlyn does never makes any sense," Diggle said.

"I'm more worried right now about Thea," Oliver said.

You really think that she's on vervain?" Roy asked Rebekah.

"Positive," Rebekah said. "It's the only way that she could resist my compulsion."

"Malcolm must have been giving her vervain in secret," Oliver said. "She probably has no idea."

"So how are you going to find a way to contact Merlyn?" Felicity asked.

"There is one way I can think of," Rebekah said. "But you're probably not going to like it."

* * *

After Oliver and Rebekah left the loft, Thea was still wondering why they were asking about Malcolm. She also didn't feel okay lying to them when they asked her about being able to contact Malcolm. He had given her a number to call him, but Malcolm had told her not give it to anyone else. Thea sighed. Right now, she didn't want to think about all this right now and decided to go out.

Suddenly, the windows shattered as a figure broke through them, surprising Thea. In front of her was the new vigilante she heard of, Daybreak if Thea remembered.

"Thea Queen," Rebekah shouted. She told Oliver and the others that this was the only way to get Thea to tell them where Malcolm is. She didn't like it, but it needed to be done. "Tell me where Malcolm Merlyn is!"

Rebekah was expecting a scared Thea to give an any answer to her question. What Rebekah did not expect was Thea rushing towards her with a look of someone that was going to kill her.

Due to the shock, Rebekah was caught off guard as Thea charged at her and used her legs to put Rebekah in a choke hold.

With Rebekah getting choked, she snapped back to reality and using her vampire strength, pulled Thea's legs out of her neck and got out of Thea's grip. Rebekah then threw Thea across the room but Thea, using the momentum of her fall, positioned herself and landed on her feet.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing here, but you stay away from my father," Thea shouted, getting ready for a fight.

Before this could escalate any further, Rebekah quickly jumped out of the window. Thea ran to the destroyed window and saw that Rebekah had disappeared.

* * *

Rebekah came back to the lair, with everyone waiting.

"I'm assuming you saw everything through the camera." Rebekah had been fitted with a camera on her suit, broadcasting it to the monitors back at the lair. This was for the rest of the team to see what happened during Rebekah's attempted interrogation of Thea and to make sure Rebekah wouldn't be excessive with her methods. However, they did not expect to see the fight between Thea and Rebekah.

"Okay, I know Thea was gone for a while, but when in the hell did she learn to fight like that," Felicity said after seeing the recording.

Rebekah turned to Oliver. "Looks like Malcolm has been teaching Thea a few tricks."

"So Malcolm has been teaching her to fight," Roy said. "It's not that weird considering the city we live in."

"Maybe Malcolm also her how to shoot an arrow room a distance," Rebekah said.

"What are you saying?" Laurel asked.

"I'm saying that maybe we should start considering that Malcolm wasn't the one that attacked me," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah you can't possibly think that Thea would attack you," Oliver said. "You're her friend. She would never do something like that."

"She would if Malcolm got into her head and told her what I am," Rebekah countered.

"I know my sister," Oliver said. "She wouldn't do this."

"Oliver I think I have to agree with Rebekah on this," Diggle said.

"Diggle, you know Thea, should wouldn't do this," Oliver said.

"Normally, I would've agreed with you Oliver," Diggle said. "But after what we just saw, there is the possibility Thea could be capable of attacking Rebekah."

Before Oliver could argue any further, his phone began to vibrate. Oliver quickly checked it. "It's Malcolm. He wants to meet." He then looked to Rebekah. "He also said that he wants me to bring you."

"Well then," Rebekah said. "Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

Oliver told Malcolm that they would meet atop the lair, which was still located at the shutdown club, Verdant. Oliver and Rebekah did not have to wait long as they saw Malcolm enter, and Rebekah could tell that his expression was one of silent fury.

"I just had a call from Thea telling me that she was attacked by the new vigilante." He looked at Rebekah. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"You know this is the first time we've met, but I can already say that I would enjoy ripping your tongue out if I have the chance," Rebekah said with a smile of her face.

"Very charming," Malcolm said. He then turned to Oliver. "Now are you going to answer my question."

"Rebekah was attacked by someone wearing a uniform from the League," Oliver said. "And I doubt that the League would be interested in fighting against an Original. So that leaves you."

Malcolm did not say anything after Oliver's accusation for a few moments before finally speaking. "Hypothetically, let's say that I did attack Rebekah, what would be the point? She's an Original and I can't kill her. I think it would be suicidal to go after someone like her for no apparent reason."

"Unless your reason involves Thea," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah don't," Oliver said, not wanting Rebekah to bring up her suspicions now.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm just going to say it, did you tell Thea what I am and have her try to kill me," Rebekah said, finally getting her accusation out.

"It seems your brother isn't the only one in your family who has irrational paranoia," Malcolm said. "If this is all I am getting from the two of you, I'm leaving."

Rebekah had enough. She quickly grabbed Malcolm by his neck and applying pressure."Tell me what you know!"

"Rebekah!" Oliver shouted. He immediately tried to pull Rebekah away from Malcolm, but she wouldn't release her grip. "We're not going to get answers if you kill him."

After hearing Oliver's words, Rebekah reluctantly let Malcolm go.

Malcolm coughed as Rebekah released him. He looked at Oliver, a flare of anger in his eyes. "I suggest you keep her under control Oliver, before I decide to deliver her to Klaus myself." He then left.

Oliver looked to Rebekah. "What the hell was that!"

"We needed answers!" Rebekah shouted. "Someone attacked me and I need to know who!"

"If Malcolm did attack you, then we will find out and stop him," Oliver said.

"And what if Malcolm didn't attack me?" Rebekah said.

"You still think it's Thea?" Oliver asked.

"You can't be blind to the possibility Oliver," Rebekah said. "If you can't see that, then I am going to have to find out myself." She then began to head out.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To get my answers," Rebekah replied.

* * *

Rebekah decided to head back to the loft and try to get more answers from Thea. After what Rebekah did, Thea might slip up on any information about the attack on her. She didn't care what Malcolm said, she needed answers.

Rebekah entered and saw Thea having the windows replaced and sweeping the floor with a broom.

"What happened to the window?" Rebekah asked, wanting to see what Thea would say.

"Weirdest thing happened," Thea said. "This baseball just came out of nowhere and shattered it. I guess someone just scored a home run."

"Yeah I guess," Rebekah said, not surprised with Thea's lie. "I need to talk to you."

"If this is about Malcolm again, I already told you, I don't know how to contact him," Thea said.

"It's not about that," Rebekah said. "There's something I need to tell you. If I did, maybe you would be open to telling the truth."

"Rebekah, what are you talking about?" Thea asked.

Rebekah took a deep breath as she turned away from Thea. Rebekah knew the risks of telling Thea the truth about her real nature. The only thing Rebekah can do is hope that Thea would understand her much less believe her. Rebekah decided to go for it.

"Thea, I'm-"

Suddenly Rebekah felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw a handle of a broom sticking out of it. Rebekah slowly turned to see Thea staring a her with a blank expression on her face. That was the last thing Rebekah remembered seeing before she blacked out.

* * *

After Rebekah left, Oliver went back to the lair and told everyone what happened.

"You don't think that Rebekah is going to do anything crazy?" Roy asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Laurel said. "We don't have to worry, right?"

"This is Rebekah we're talking about," Diggle said. "We definitely have to worry."

Oliver was getting a headache from this. He was worrying about what Rebekah will do to what Malcolm had been doing with Thea and how he didn't know any of it. He then decided to focus on the current situation. "Felicity, do you have Rebekah's location?"

"I put a trace on Rebekah cellphone to try to find our where she went," Felicity said. "Good news, I found where Rebekah is. Bad news, it's where she is. She's at your loft."

Oliver did not like that answer. He then turned to head out. He needed to make sure Rebekah didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

The first thing Oliver saw when he went to the loft was Rebekah cellphone on the floor. Oliver quickly went over to pick up the phone and also saw traces of blood on the floor. Oliver quickly realized that something bad happened.

"Don't worry, none of that blood is Thea's."

Oliver turned to see Malcolm standing across him, with a smug look on his face.

"Where is she!" Oliver shouted. "What did you do to Rebekah!"

"I can honestly say that I had nothing to do with what happened to Rebekah," Malcolm said. "That was all Thea."

The mention of Thea's name made Oliver grab Malcolm by his collar. "What did you do to Thea!"

"Have you ever heard of a plant called Votura?" Malcolm said.

Oliver's expression became shaken and let go of Malcolm.

"There are large amounts of that plant found in Corto Maltese," Malcolm continued. "If used properly, it has an interesting effect of making the subject extremely susceptible to suggestion and retaining no memory of their actions."

"You've been drugging her," Oliver said, the anger in him growing.

"Even if she doesn't know or remember it, I've been training Thea to become stronger," Malcolm said. "And she'll become even stronger after she's done with Rebekah."

"You had Thea attack Rebekah," Oliver realized. "What reason would you have for having Thea attack her."

"To be prepared for when Klaus Mikaelson arrives," Malcolm said. "I don't know what to expect when he does get here, but I need to be sure that Thea is prepared for when she may have to defend herself against vampires. Fighting against Rebekah is the only way to prepare her for when that day comes."

"You're insane for doing this to Thea, to your own daughter!" Oliver shouted.

"I am doing what's needed because that monster you let stay in this city is bringing something much worse," Malcolm said. "The way I see it, Rebekah is doing her part in making Thea stronger."

"By making her into your personal training dummy," Oliver said, disgusted with Malcolm's methods. "Where are they?"

"It is actually laughable that you think I'm going to tell you anything," Malcolm said. "Don't worry, I'll have Rebekah given back to you once Thea's done with her."

"You tell me where they are now Malcolm or I swear to God..." Oliver threatened.

"Careful Oliver," Malcolm said. "The killer in you is showing." He then left the loft, leaving Oliver to think about what to do next.

* * *

Rebekah slowly opened her eyes and did not know where she was. She saw a blood bag on the floor and quickly began drinking it. As she got on her feet, she began to look around her. As far as she could tell, she was in a building, probably a warehouse, with no visible way out.

The last thing Rebekah could recall was getting stabbed in the heart by Thea. She didn't know what was happening with Thea, but Rebekah needed to get out of this place and get some answers. Luckily for her, Rebekah had brought a tracker with her from the lair. She switched it on, hoping that Felicity will be able to trace the signal and her location.

Just then, an arrow hit Rebekah on her shoulder and she jerked back in pain. Rebekah saw Thea walking towards her, bow raised and arrow pointed straight at her.

"Thea, what are you doing," Rebekah asked, her body tensing up and getting ready to dodge.

"What I have to," Thea said as she fired her arrow.

* * *

Back at the lair, Oliver told the team about Malcolm's plan involving Thea and Rebekah.

"I knew Merlyn was crazy, but this is a whole new level of psycho," Diggle said.

"How could he do that to Thea," Felicity said.

"He's Malcolm Merlyn," Laurel said. "You really shouldn't be surprised that he would pull something like this."

"Guys, right now we need to find Rebekah before she or Thea try to kill each other," Roy said.

"Roy's right," Oliver said. "Felicity, do you know any way to find where Rebekah is?"

"Not yet," Felicity said. "Rebekah and Thea haven't been caught in any security camera in the past hour and without her phone with her, I don't know any other way to track her."

Suddenly a beeping noise came from the monitors. Felicity went to the computers and the monitor soon showed a red dot on a map of the city.

"It's a signal from one of our trackers," Felicity said. "Which is weird because we haven't used those in a while."

"That has to be Rebekah," Oliver said. "Where's the location?"

"It's an somewhere in the abandoned part of the Glades," Felicity said. "I'm guessing that would be a perfect place for trying to kill someone."

"Give me the exact location when I get there," Oliver said as he got his gear.

"We're going with you Oliver," Diggle said.

"No," Oliver said. "I need to do this alone."

"Oliver what do you expect to do?" Laurel asked. "If what Malcolm said is true, then Thea isn't in her right mind. She could try to kill you."

"All the more reason why I should go alone," Oliver said. "Stay outside the perimeter of the area, but I need to go in myself."

Everyone nodded as they geared up as well. Oliver could only hope that Rebekah and Thea were okay.

* * *

Rebekah did not know how long she could keep running. After Thea began to attack her, the only thing Rebekah could do was avoid her attacks.

There were two problems with this. The first problem was that the warehouse was mostly dark, making it very difficult for Rebekah to see where Thea was. Even with her vampire hearing, Rebekah couldn't stay still for a moment or Thea would be able to shoot her. The second problem was that Rebekah couldn't fight back. Even though Thea was attacking and trying to kill her, Rebekah could tell that Thea was not in her right mind and probably had no idea what she was doing. Knowing that, Rebekah couldn't risk injuring Thea.

Rebekah just needed to keep stalling until help arrived. Hopefully that would be soon.

As Rebekah continued to think about the situation, she failed to see the arrows that hit her on both her shoulder and leg, piercing them. Rebekah could feel the arrows were dipped in vervain and were burning her skin. She fell on her knees in pain.

Once that happened, Thea came into Rebekah's view, the blank look still on her face.

"Thea, you need to stop," Rebekah said, trying to get her strength up, but to no avail.

Thea said nothing as she aimed an arrow right on Rebekah's face.

With no running left in her, Rebekah closed her eyes and prepared for the shot.

However, before Thea could fire her arrow, another arrow was fired, hitting her bow and knocking out of her hands. Rebekah looked to the direction of where the shot came from and saw Oliver in his Arrow suit heading towards them both. Thea began to run, but Oliver fired another arrow, which released a bolo and tied Thea up, knocking her down. With Thea incapacitated, Oliver headed to Rebekah and pulled out the arrows in her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"What do you think?" Rebekah said irritably, though glad that Oliver arrived.

Oliver pulled out a blood bag and gave it to Rebekah. "Get you strength back."

"What about Thea?" Rebekah asked as she took the bag.

Oliver looked to Thea, who was cutting her way out of the rope and almost free. "I'll handle her." He then headed to Thea

Thea got out of her restraints and charged at Oliver. Oliver blocked her attack and was pushed back.

"Thea!" Oliver shouted. "You need to snap out of it. This isn't you."

Thea said nothing as she pulled out a sword and charged forward. Oliver blocked the sword swing with his bow, but Thea kept pushing forward and knocked Oliver to a wall. Oliver did not know how long he could keep defending himself, but he needed to stop Thea now.

Oliver began fighting back. He kneed Thea on her stomach, knocking her back. Oliver began using his bow to attack and Thea used her sword. They began trading blows with each other, sword against bow, neither one of them giving any opening.

As they continued clashing, Rebekah continued watching them fight as she began to heal. The two of them were too evenly matched. She needed to tip the balance. Rebekah superspeeded to them and tackled Thea, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Take her down now!" Rebekah shouted to Oliver.

Oliver did as she said, pulling out an arrow, one with a syringe on its tip, and fired it at Thea's arm. Thea eventually stopped struggling and passed out.

Rebekah got back up and looked at Oliver. "What did you shoot her with?"

"A heavy tranquilizer," Oliver said. "She should be knocked out for hours."

"What are you going to do with her then?" Rebekah asked.

Oliver sighed. "What I should have done sooner."

* * *

When Thea opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the loft. Thea felt that her head was going to explode. The last thing she remembered was calling Malcolm when that vigilante smashed into the loft. After that, everything was foggy.

"Thea Queen," a voice called. Thea turned to see The Arrow standing in front of her.

Thea immediately got up on her feet. "Okay, I already had one vigilante break into my place today. I am not in the mood right now."

"Please, you just need to listen to what I have to say," The Arrow said.

"And why the hell should I listen to what you have to say?" Thea asked, getting ready for a fight.

The Arrow then removed his hood and took off his mask. Thea was shocked to see the face of Oliver.

"Because of who I am," Oliver said.

"Ollie," Thea said, her voice a mix of surprise and confusion. "You... You're him. You're the Arrow."

"Thea, I don't know what you're feeling right now, that I kept this from you," Oliver said. "But you need to know that I kept this from you to protect you. And I've lied to protect you from this life."

Before Oliver could continue to speak, Thea immediately rushed to Oliver and hugged him.

"All this time when you left for something that you wouldn't explain or when you told me a really terrible excuse, it was because you were helping this city," Thea said, tears forming in her eyes. "Right now, I'm just glad that you've finally told me."

Oliver just hugged Thea back, glad that he had finally told his sister the truth.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Oliver said. "About Rebekah. And about Malcolm."

Thea knew that this conversation wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Malcolm arrived at Thea's loft, having received a phone call from her. He wondered what it was about, seeing as the last time they spoke, Malcolm left Thea to fight against Rebekah. In any case, Malcolm arrived at the loft and saw Thea waiting for him. What he didn't expect was to see Oliver with Thea.

"Well, I didn't expect to see this," Malcolm said.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with my brother," Thea said. "Specifically, what you've been doing to me."

"Thea, I can explain," Malcolm said.

"You were drugging me!" Thea shouted. "You made me attack Rebekah!"

"She's not even human, Malcolm said. "And I had you fight her to prepare you for when a worse threat would arrive. There is a war coming to Starling City, Thea. A war that's going to happen because your brother is letting Rebekah Mikaelson stay in this city. I did what I had to do to prepare you against monsters like her."

Thea immediately sucker punched Malcolm right in his face, knocking him to the ground.

"The only monster I see is you," Thea said.

Oliver walked to Thea. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Thea said, her fist a little bruised from her punch. "Let's just go." She then headed out the door.

As Oliver followed, Malcolm got back on his feet.

"It doesn't matter what Thea thinks of me at the moment," Malcolm said to Oliver. "You need to know when Klaus Mikaelson arrives, I will be there to protect Thea."

"I doubt that Thea wants anything to do with you," Oliver said. He then headed out the door as well.

"You know you'll need me Oliver!" Malcolm shouted. "When the time comes, and it will be soon, you'll need me!"

* * *

After the two of them left Malcolm, Oliver caught up with Thea.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked.

"After punching my lying father right in the face, I'm getting there," Thea said.

"Come on," Oliver said. "There's somewhere I need to show you."

* * *

Oliver brought Thea back at Verdant, and led her to the basement door.

"You want us to head down to a basement with locked door," Thea said.

Oliver then open the 'locked' door and stepped inside. "You coming?"

Thea said nothing as she followed him in.

The two of them headed down the stairs and Thea was surprised to see the underground lair.

"So what do you think?" Oliver asked, waiting to see Thea's reaction.

Thea gave a smile as she replied. She then picked up one of the bows and had only one thing to ask,. "Can I give this a shot?"


	13. Enchantress

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

June was running as fast as she could. She had arrived in Starling City a week ago and had been living in the streets of the Glades, having nowhere else to go. So in all that time, she never drew attention to herself. Until she swiped several apples from a store and immediately ran out.

June knew it was bad idea to try to steal food in the middle of the day, but she was starving. As she ran, June turned to see the store owner running after her. She ran even faster, trying to ditch her pursuer.

She made her way to a corner of an alley and hid. She knew that she didn't get far enough and the store owner would find her soon. She closed her eyes tight, afraid for what will happen to her. She opened her eyes to see the owner standing a few feet room her. For some reason, he was looking around the area, like he couldn't see June right in front of him. The man eventually turned around and left the alley.

June sighed with relief that she wasn't caught. She also knew why the store owner didn't see her. In the moment when she thought she would get caught, she must have used her abilities. These abilities are the exact reason why June was in Starling. She needed answers and the only person who can give those answers is in this city.

Now, after a week, she found out where he was. As June took a bite from one of the apples, she went back to her thoughts. She needed to know about these powers that she had.

She only hoped that Andrew Bennett would have the answers she is looking for.

* * *

Oliver and Thea were sparring against each other. After Oliver told Thea about him being The Arrow, Thea had been coming down the lair more often. When she did, she was either training with Oliver or talking with other members of the team.

When introduced to the members, Thea was not at all surprised to see Diggle, Felicity, and Roy were part of the team. Diggle and Felicity were always around Oliver since Oliver's first year back. Roy admired the Arrow's exploits in protecting the city, so it was no surprise that he was a part as well. What was surprising for her was seeing Laurel part of Oliver's team, and even more surprising was that she was now a vampire. That was a subject that Laurel was still not open to talk about with her. As for Rebekah, Oliver only told Thea enough about her to know what she was and that she was their friend. That was something Thea could accept, though she was still curious about Rebekah and her life.

However, in her time down in the lair, Thea had not been able to talk with either Rebekah, who was usually out during that time, or Roy, who was avoiding her due to a still lingering awkwardness between them. That was something Thea would have to deal with eventually. Right now, she focused on her brother and their spar. As they continued to spar, Thea began asking Oliver several questions.

"So, on top of the fact that my brother has been a vigilante for almost three years, I'm still getting my head wrapped around the fact that vampires exist," Thea said as she delivered a kick to Oliver's side.

"Believe me, it took me a while before I understood it all myself," Oliver said, blocking Thea's kick. "Rebekah was able to explain most of the general information about it."

"Well maybe she could explain it to me, if I ever see her at all," Thea said. "Is she mad that I tried to kill her?"

"She knows that you weren't yourself," Oliver said. "And she hasn't been able to talk to you right now because there are a few things she's going through."

The two of them eventually stopped sparring to have a proper conversation.

"Is any of that have to do with this war that Malcolm mentioned," Thea said.

"That is a conversation that will be better explained with Rebekah," Oliver said.

"Well the sooner I talk with her, the better I can prepare myself," Thea said.

"Isn't there someone else you want to talk to, like Roy?" Oliver asked.

"You really sure you want to open that subject?" The asked.

"I've noticed that you and Roy haven't exactly talked with each other since you've been back," Oliver said.

"It's a little awkward considering the last time we talked, I left him a note telling him not to find me," Thea said. "After I got back, there wasn't really a good time to talk with each other."

"Well, with no more secrets between us, maybe it's time you two talk," Oliver suggested.

"I'll take it into consideration," Thea said, giving a smile. "Any idea when Rebekah will get back?"

"She said that she was out training Laurel," Oliver said. "Knowing Rebekah, she probably has Laurel busy."

* * *

Laurel couldn't carry another bag. Rebekah had dragged her from her work, saying that there was something important that she needed her help with. Laurel thought that it was something to do with more training. What she didn't expect was to be dragged around several stores, carrying all of Rebekah's bags.

"Remind me again why you called me?" Laurel asked.

"I told you, there's something I needed your help with," Rebekah said.

"I thought it would have something to do with our training," Laurel said. "You know, teaching me how to be a vampire."

"I would consider this a teaching moment," Rebekah said.

"Compelling people so you don't have to pay and having me carry the bags isn't exactly teaching," Laurel said.

"I thought you were going to listen to me to teach you control and listen to what I said?" Rebekah reminded Laurel. "Don't worry, we're almost done. Just a few more shops."

Laurel just groaned, having to put up with this. As the two of them continued walking, a crowd of people soon began walking opposite them. Due to the many bags that Laurel was carrying, it was difficult for her to move around the crowd. Laurel could see Rebekah getting farther away and Laurel tried to keep up. She eventually bumped into someone, causing her to drop the bags.

"Sorry," Laurel said. When she looked up to see the person she bumped, she was shocked to see the person she bumped into was Andrew Bennett.

"Andrew!" Laurel said, surprised.

"Laurel, what a surprise to see you," Andrew said. He then saw the fallen bags. "Doing a little shopping?"

"No, these actually belong to my friend," Laurel explained. "Who is heading this way right now." Laurel could see Rebekah walk back towards her.

"Laurel, what's taking so long to catch up?" Rebekah asked. She then saw Andrew standing with Laurel and grinned. "Well, I can see why you were being held up. I recognize you. Andrew Bennett, right?"

"You are correct," Andrew said. "You look familiar, Miss…?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Rebekah said. "You may have seen me during the incident at Starling City Museum with Oliver Queen."

"Yes," Andrew said, remembering the incident months ago. "Quite a frightening event."

"Yes, it was," Rebekah said. "So, how do you know my friend Laurel?"

"We actually ran into each other several weeks ago," Andrew said.

"Andrew helped me with some problems I was going through," Laurel said.

"That reminds me, did you come to a decision regarding that dilemma of yours?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I did, actually. thanks to your advice," Laurel said.

"Glad I could help," Andrew said, smiling.

Laurel smiled back. She then saw Rebekah looking at both of them, making Laurel uncomfortable.

"It's nice seeing you gain Andrew, but my friend and I need to go," Laurel said, trying to have Rebekah and herself leave.

"It was nice seeing you gain Laurel," Andrew said. "Maybe we can talk again soon. How about tonight, at dinner?"

Laurel was taken by surprise from Andrew's invitation. Before Laurel could give an answer, Rebekah spoke first.

"She would love to go," Rebekah said. "She will meet you at your office." She then grabbed Laurel by her arm and pulled her along, the two of them walking away from Andrew.

Once they were far enough away, Laurel pulled herself free from Rebekah's grip, stopping them from walking.

"What the hell did you do!" Laurel shouted.

"I just set you up on a date," Rebekah said. "You're welcome."

"First of all, I didn't need you to answer for me," Laurel said, irritated. "Second of all, Andrew wasn't asking me on a date."

"Oh please," Rebekah said. "I have lived enough centuries to see when two people fancy each other. And from what I saw with you and 'Andrew', you two couldn't be more obvious."

Laurel did not say anything else, not wanting Rebekah to talk about this any further."Let's just go back to the lair so we can drop of these bags."

"Right," Rebekah said. "Don't want to keep you from getting ready for tonight."

Laurel just groaned in annoyance. She did not know what she got herself into.

* * *

Roy arrived at the lair after he got a message from Oliver telling him to head there for training. As he headed down the stairs, he spotted Oliver firing arrows at the practice targets. What Roy didn't expect to see was Thea being in the lair as well.

"Oliver, I got your message," Roy said, getting Oliver's attention. "What's Thea doing here?"

"Thea's here for the same reason you are," Oliver said. "I thought that it would probably be easier if I train the both of you at the same time."

"Um, okay," Roy said, still giving an uncomfortable look at Thea, who was also giving him quick glances.

"So, what are we doing?" Thea asked, trying to get this started.

Before Oliver could reply, his phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out and read the message that he received. Once he finished reading, he turned his attention back to Roy and Thea. "Change of plans. That was Diggle, he needs my help with something. I guess we'll take this up another time." He then headed out of the lair, leaving Thea and Roy alone.

When he got out, he called the number that texted him. "I just left."

" _You do realize that you just lied to Roy and your sister,_ " Felicity said on the other end. " _And I am aiding you in that lie._ "

"It's for their own good," Oliver said. "They have things to work out and they need to talk. I'm just helping that along."

" _As long as you know what you're doing then,_ " Felicity said before she ended her call.

Oliver sighed. This may not be the best way for Thea and Roy to settle their issues, but it may give them a way to start talking.

* * *

After Oliver left, Roy and Thea didn't say anything to each other for several minutes. To put an end to the awkward silence, Thea decided to speak first.

"So, how have you been?" Thea asked, breaking the silence. "You know, after I left."

"Okay, I guess," Roy replied, a slight awkwardness in his voice. "After we stopped Slade, I got more involved with Oliver and I eventually started patrolling the streets with him."

"Sounds like you had a few interesting months with my brother," Thea said.

"From what I heard, you also had an interesting time with Merlyn," Roy said.

"Interesting isn't the word I would use," Thea said. "It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roy asked. "Or we could talk about other things?"

Thea gave a small smile. "How about we get out of here and let's keep talking?"

Roy smiled back. "That sounds good."

The two of them then headed out of the lair. As they walked out of Verdant, Thea quickly felt that they were being watched. That feeling was justified when she saw someone on top of a building fire several arrows at them. Thea pulled Roy back and they dropped down to the ground.

Thea looked up and saw their attacker. It was an archer wearing black leather clothing. He also wore a black mask. Realizing that he was spotted, he retreated, blending into the darkness and disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked Roy.

Roy nodded. "I'm good. Who the hell was that?"

"No idea," Thea said. She then pulled out her phone, beginning to call Oliver. They had another situation on their hands.

* * *

Rebekah and Laurel arrived back in the lair, still carrying bags full of Rebekah's 'purchases' when they saw Oliver, Thea, and Roy in a discussion.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"Thea and Roy were attacked," Oliver said.

Laurel turned to Thea and Roy. "Are you two okay?"

"A few scratches from dropping to the ground real quick, but we're fine," Roy said.

"Any idea who attacked them?" Rebekah asked Oliver.

"I was able to get a look at the guy before he disappeared," Thea said. "It was an archer. He was wearing black and was in a black mask."

"I've already told Diggle about what happened," Oliver said. "He's asked Lyla for A.R.G.U.S. resources and they're looking for a match to Thea's description."

Oliver's phone began to ring as he checked it. "It's Diggle." He then answered the call and put it on speaker. "Diggle, you're on speaker. What did you find?"

"I gave Lyla Thea's description and she gave me a file on someone matching our guy," Diggle said. "Simon Lacroix. He's a mercenary who goes by the name Komodo."

"Can you send the file to our computers?" Oliver asked.

"Already did," Diggle said.

They headed to the computer monitors, which soon showed the A.R.G.U.S. file of Komodo, including his image.

"That's him," Thea said, recognizing the mercenary.

"Why the hell would a mercenary attack me and Roy?" Thea asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rebekah said. "If he's a mercenary, then someone wants the two of you dead."

"Who would put a hit on us?" Roy asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "Did either of you screw over anyone lately?"

Thea's eyes widened in realization. She then spoke to Oliver and Roy. "We need to go."

"Where?" Roy asked.

"To my loft," Thea said. "I need to make a call, and the loft is the best place to meet."

"Who are you calling?" Oliver asked.

"Someone I screwed over," Thea replied.

* * *

After Oliver, Thea, and Roy left, Rebekah and Laurel were the only two left down the lair.

"You think they'll be okay?" Laurel asked.

"I'm sure they'll have everything under control," Rebekah said. "You on the other hand, have other matters to attend to. Like what to wear tonight."

Laurel, reminded about her plans tonight, would prefer to handle a dangerous mercenary than having to go to this date. "I don't think this is the time for going out on a date."

"Your life revolves around either dealing with vigilante or vampire-related issues," Rebekah said. "There is never a good time for going on a date. That's why you should go to them anyway."

She then went through some of the clothes she got and pulled out two sets of clothes and held them up for Laurel to see. "Now, which would you prefer, red or black?"

* * *

It took a few hours, but eventually Malcolm arrived at Thea's loft, where Oliver, Thea, and Roy were waiting for him.

"After the way we left things, I thought you wouldn't want to see or speak to me," Malcolm said.

"Believe me, you are the last person I would ever want to talk to again, but apparently I can't seem to get rid of you," Thea said. "Take for example today, me and Roy were attacked by a mercenary earlier today.

"His name his Simon Lacroix, goes by the name Komodo," Oliver said. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Well, I honestly didn't think you would connect it to me this quickly," Malcolm admitted, not bothering to hide the truth.

"Are you crazy!" Thea shouted. "You sent a mercenary to kill the two of us."

"Actually, his target is only Mr. Harper," Malcolm said.

"What!" Roy shouted. He then tried to rush toward Malcolm, adamant on attacking him. Oliver quickly got between Roy and Malcolm and stopped Roy from going any further.

"Roy, don't," Oliver said. "Given a chance, he will kill you."

Roy eventually stopped, listening to Oliver's words.

"Why would you put a hit out on Roy!" Thea shouted, trying to keep her rage in control.

"Look at this as a final test from me, Thea," Malcolm explained. "I want to see if you're ready for the battle to come in this city."

"So you put a target on Roy's back," Thea said. "How insane can you get!"

"I'm glad to see that Roy is a good motivation for you," Malcolm said, smirking.

"Call off the hit now," Oliver said.

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands," Malcolm said. "Komodo isn't one to cancel his contracts, so that leaves you to deal with it."

He then began to leave the room, but Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to stop him from leaving.

"You can't just walk away from this," Oliver said.

Malcolm responded by pulling his shoulder away from Oliver's grasp. "I don't need to do anything for you. Thea made her choice, and so have I. Now if I were you, I find a safe place for Mr. Harper. Komodo will take any opportunity to kill his target, even now." Malcolm then walked out the door.

Oliver could do nothing as Malcolm left. He then turned to Roy and Thea, both with grim expressions.

"What now?" Roy asked.

Oliver exhaled heavily. "Now, we figure out how to get you out of Komodo's hit list."

* * *

Andrew Bennett was signing several papers when he heard someone enter his office. When he looked up, he saw Laurel standing across the room. Andrew could see that she was already ready for their dinner, as she was dressed in a beautiful black dress.

"Am I early?" Laurel asked. "You look like you're still busy."

"No, no, it's fine. These can wait," Andrew replied as he stopped going through his papers. There was little surprise in his voice after seeing Laurel.

"Does that mean you're ready to go?" Laurel asked.

"Just give me a moment," Andrew said as he stood up. "I have a change of clothes with me. If you don't mind turning around for a while."

"Oh, okay then," Laurel said, her face turning a little red. "I'll just be over here." She then turned around, facing away from Andrew.

After waiting a few minutes, Laurel decided to take a quick look to see if Andrew was finished. She saw that he wasn't finished changing and that he was in the middle of putting a shirt on. Laurel was a little embarrassed from seeing Andrew partially without his shirt, but she noticed several markings on his back. From what she saw, they looked like several scars that traced all around his back.

"Probably not the best thing to see on a first date," Andrew said, noticing Laurel's staring.

Laurel immediately turned back around, but there was no point since Andrew had finished changing into a suit.

"Sorry for staring," Laurel said as she walked towards him, embarrassed.

"It's alright," Andrew said. "Also, if you are curios, you can ask about them."

"If you don't mind me asking," Laurel said. "How did you get those scars?"

"It was from another life," Andrew replied. "They are a reminder of my mistakes." His expression became grim as he said this.

"Sorry," Laurel said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Like I said, it's alright," Andrew said. "I'm sure you have other strange things about yourself as well."

"Yeah," Laurel muttered, knowing that she had several secrets herself.

"Shall we go then," Andrew said.

"Yes," Laurel smiled. "Let's go."

The two of them were about to leave when they saw a woman entering the office. Laurel noticed that the woman was covered in dirt and looked like she was living in the streets.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew Bennett, I need to speak with you," The woman said, a tone of desperation in her voice.

"Miss, I'm sure that what you need to talk about can wait tomorrow morning," Andrew said.

"No!" the woman shouted.

When the woman shouted, Laurel felt as if the whole room shook like their was a small earthquake.

"I know you may not know this, but I have a very serious problem," the woman said, her anger rising. "And I've come a long way to this city to find you because I was told that you can help me. Now I need your help, and I need it now!"

"Miss, please calm down," Andrew said, putting himself in front of Laurel and pushing her behind him. "Tell me, what exactly is your problem?"

"This is!" Suddenly, the woman released a wave of energy that knocked Andrew and Laurel back across the office.

Laurel slowly got up and saw that Andrew was knocked out. She then turned back to the woman, who was walking towards them.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you really picked the wrong person to mess with," Laurel said as her eyes turned red and her fangs came out. Using her vampire speed, she then rushed forward and tackled the woman, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want with Andrew!" Laurel shouted.

The woman responded when her hands began to glow, causing Laurel to float in the the air and be thrown to the window, her body being pressed on the glass.

"I think it's you who just made a mistake," the woman said. She then moved her glowing hand forward. As she did, Laurel could fell the pressure being placed on her and the window began to crack. Soon, it would shatter and she would fall straight out of the building.

Suddenly, several gunshots were fired, causing the woman to lose her focus. Her hands soon stopped glowing and Laurel fell to the ground. Laurel slowly looked up as she and the woman saw Andrew pointing a gun towards the woman.

"June, please step away from Laurel and get on the ground," Andrew said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me."

The woman, June, looked between Laurel and Andrew. "I'll be back. And I will get my answers." Her hands glowed again and she began to shimmer. Andrew fired his gun, but the bullets went right through June. June then faded away and disappeared.

Andrew holstered his gun and headed towards Laurel. "Are you okay?"

Laurel just back on her feet and looked at Andrew, less concerned with herself and more concerned with several questions on her mind. "Why do you have a gun? Who was that woman? What the hell is going on!"

Andrew exhaled heavily. "Right. We should talk. But I think it would be better someplace more...secure."

Laurel looked around and saw the damaged office. She had to agree with him. "Alright. Let's go."

"We'll also need some assistance from your friend, Miss Mikaelson," Andrew said. "And her...unique abilities."

Not bothering to even ask about what Andrew meant by that statement because she already knew that he wouldn't answer her, Laurel said nothing as she pulled out her phone and called Rebekah.

* * *

After leaving Thea's loft, Oliver, Thea, and Roy returned back to the lair.

"I don't see how coming back here is going to get Roy out of of this crazy mercenary's target board?" Thea asked.

"Right now, this is the only place Roy will be safe while I track down Lacroix," Oliver said.

"Oliver I can't let you go by yourself," Roy said. "This guy is after me, so let me help you."

"No," Oliver said. "If you go out there, you'll be at risk."

"I can go out as Arsenal, he won't know it's me," Roy argued.

"Roy, I am not risking your life," Oliver said.

"Ollie, Roy isn't going to change his mind about this," Thea said. "And I'm not changing my mind either. I'm going to help you."

"Thea," Oliver began, but Thea interrupted him.

"No, Ollie," Thea said. "You brought me into all of this when you told me your secret. Now, I want to give whatever help I can. And the way I see it, keeping Roy alive can use my help. So don't bother talking me out of this."

After Thea finished speaking, Oliver just sighed, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. "Alright then."

"Good," Thea said. "Now, what are we going to do? We still need to figure out how to draw Komodo out."

"I might have an idea," Roy said. "And you're not going to like it."

* * *

Rebekah had no idea why Laurel called her. She should be on her date with Andrew at this time, but she called asking to meet at the park. When she arrived, she saw Laurel and Andrew, who both looked like a mess.

"What's with the urgent call and why do the two of you look like you went through all kinds of hell," Rebekah said.

"We had a little run in with a woman that shot us with energy waves from her hands," Laurel said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rebekah said, confused with what Laurel said. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Ask him," Laurel said, referring to Andrew.

Rebekah then turned to Andrew. "Well then, what do you have to say?"

Andrew sighed. "I think this might shed some light about myself." He then pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Laurel and Rebekah.

They both looked at it and saw it was an A.R.G.U.S. ID card with Andrew's picture on it.

"You're an A.R.G.U.S. agent," Rebekah stated.

"Yes," Andrew said. "I was given instructions by Amanda Waller to come to Starling City."

"To do what exactly?" Laurel asked.

"That information isn't important right now," Andrew said. "What is important is the woman that attacked us."

Laurel still had a lot of questions to ask, but right now the current problem needed to be addressed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is June Moone," Andrew said. "She is a woman who we have been keeping an eye on because she exhibited signs of using magical abilities."

"So she's what, a witch?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, but not like the witches you've usually dealt with. June was different," Andrew said. "Her level of magic is something that no one has ever seen. It is very powerful, but can also be uncontrollable if not used properly."

"So what did she want with you?" Laurel asked.

"I am assuming she must have discovered my agents observing her and traced them to me," Andrew said. "But I'm not sure what she wants wit me."

"Okay, we can get more answers later," Laurel said. "What we need to do right now is figure out a way to find June and stop her before she hurts anyone."

"Finding her won't be difficult," Andrew said. "I have A.R.G.U.S. resources that will be able to track her location. The problem will be subduing her."

"That, you can leave to me," Rebekah said.

"June is someone you haven't dealt with," Andrew said. "Are you sure that you will be able to stop her."

"I'm an Original vampire," Rebekah said. "I think I can handle a witch, whatever kind of magic she has."

"Even if we find her, we still need a plan to lure her out and keep her guard down so we can capture her," Laurel said.

"Leave that to me," Andrew said. "June wants me, I'll give her what she wants."

* * *

"Have I already said that this is a terrible idea," Thea said on her comm link. She was in a corner of an alley close to the shadows, watching Roy.

"Only about a dozen times since we started this plan," Roy said, as he was walking around the streets of the Glades.

"Excuse me if I don't like it that you're using yourself as bait to lure out a mercenary that is trying to kill you," Thea said, irritated.

"That's enough you two," Oliver said. He was perched on a building, with a visual on both Roy and Thea. "You need to be focused."

"We got it," Roy said.

"Fine," Thea said, though still feeling worried.

Oliver sighed. He was feeling the same way.

"I still think I should be out there too," Diggle said. He and Felicity were both back in the lair monitoring the entire operation.

"If we want this to work, we can't have too many eyes on Roy," Oliver said. "If we do, Lacroix might notice us. Any word from Rebekah?"

"Nope," Felicity said. "I've been trying to call her to get her up to speed on what's happened, but she isn't picking up. Neither is Laurel."

"We can't wait for an answer from them to do this," Oliver said. "This needs to be done now."

"Just be careful," Felicity said.

"Got it," Oliver replied. He then turned his attention back to Roy. As he did, Oliver noticed a dark figure going through the buildings across him.

"I think I got something," Oliver said. "I'm going to check it. Stay in your positions."

"What if you need-" Oliver ended the call before Thea could finish speaking. "help." Thea knew that Oliver could take care of himself, but Roy's life was on the line, Thea didn't want Oliver by himself.

After Oliver ended his communication, he followed the movements of the dark figure, who was trailing after Roy. The figure soon stopped moving and Oliver could see him much more clearly. His appearance was the same as the images that Diggle showed them. Simon Lacroix, a.k.a. Komodo, had pulled out his bow and aimed straight at Roy, preparing to fire..

Almost instantly, Oliver drew his bow and fired an arrow. The arrow hit Komodo's bow, knocking it off balance, causing Komodo to miss his shot. Oliver then fired a grappling arrow, attaching it to the building across. Oliver attached his bow to the line and quickly headed to the other side of the building. When he did, he drew back another arrow, pointing it at Komodo.

"Simon Lacroix!" Oliver shouted, his voice modulator on. "Get on the ground now!"

"The Arrow," Komodo said, turning his attention to Oliver. "I've been hoping to run into you. I wanted to see which of us is the better archer."

"I'd rather see you behind bars," Oliver said and fired his arrow.

Komodo blocked the arrow with his bow and began firing several arrows. Oliver dodged the arrows, while slowly getting closer to Komodo. Oliver then swung his bow to Komodo's hand, knocking both bows to the ground.

Komodo then started throwing several punches at Oliver, who blocked him and countered with his own punches. Both archers were now both locked in hand-to-hand combat. In the middle of their fight, Komodo pulled out a small knife and stabbed Oliver's arm. Oliver flinched in pain, giving Komodo an opening to kick Oliver to the ground.

Komodo picked up his bow and pointed an arrow to Oliver. "Goodbye, Arrow."

Before Komodo could fire, he was shot with two arrows, one hitting his bow and knocking it to the ground, and the other on his shoulder. As Komodo was pushed back, Oliver saw Roy, wearing his Arsenal suit, and Thea, who had covered her face with a black hood, pointing arrows at Komodo.

Komodo tried to attack, but Roy punched him straight to his face, causing him to fall to the ground, knocked. out. Thea headed to Oliver and pulled him back on his feet.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were," Oliver said.

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you for saving my life'" Thea said, cracking a small smile.

Oliver gave a small smile as well. "Thank you."

"What are we going to do with him?" Roy asked, referring to the unconscious Komodo.

"I'll contact Diggle and we can leave him to A.R.G.U.S.," Oliver said. "Are you two alright?"

"We should be asking you that," Roy said. "But we're okay."

"Good," Oliver said. "Now, we should get back. I need to see if Rebekah and Laurel are back yet."

* * *

Using his resources in A.R.G.U.S., Andrew was able to track down June's location to an abandoned apartment.

" _You don't have to go in alone,_ " Laurel said on the comm link that Andrew had given her.

"If she sees you, she might attack you again," Andrew said. "At least like this, she might not attack upfront."

"That does not give me any comfort," Rebekah said. She and Laurel were several feet from the apartment, waiting for Andrew to signal them to enter.

"Just be careful," Laurel said. She was still pissed that Andrew lied about who he was, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

Andrew entered the abandoned apartment and found himself in a long corridor. He then began calling out for June. "June Moone! I know you're in here! You wanted to speak with me, so here I am!"

There was no response at first, but soon a door at the end of corridor opened. Taking that as a sign to move forward, Andrew walked along the corridor and entered the room. When he did, he saw June on the far edge of the room. She was crouched on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. Andrew could see that she had a sorrowful look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked, deciding to speak first.

"What the hell do you think," June replied scornfully.

"Please June, I want to help, but you need to tell me what's wrong," Andrew said.

June exhaled heavily. "It started when I found out that there were a man following me. When I confronted him, he tried to take me away. When they did, I closed my eyes and screamed. When I opened my eyes, he was on the ground, bleeding and barely conscious."

"What did you do next?" Andrew asked as he continued to listen.

"I went through his pockets and found a picture of me and instructions with your name on it," June said. "I looked your name up and tracked you to Starling City."

"What do you want from me then?" Andrew asked.

"I want to know who the hell you people are, what's happening to me, and how to stop it!" June screamed. When she did, the room began to experience slight tremors.

"June, please stay calm. I can tell you what you want to know," Andrew said. "I am part of an organization that has been monitoring people with magical and supernatural abilities. You were one of those people. When you saw one of my men and he tried to take you, the shock and fear must have awakened your magic."

"You're saying I have magic," June said. "That's crazy."

"It may be hard to believe, but it's the truth," Andrew said. "How else would you explain what you've done?"

After a few moments, June stood back up. "I don't care if it is magic or something else, I want it gone. How do I make it stop?"

Andrew fell silent for a while before he replied. "I'm sorry, but there is no way to remove your magic. Now that its been awakened, it's a part of you now."

"No, no," June said, her voice filling with anguish. "That can't be. There has to be a way to fix this. You need to help me stop this!"

"There is no way to remove your magic June," Andrew said. "I can't help you remove it, but I can assure you that I can help you control your powers."

"I don't want to control this, I want it gone!" As June yelled, she released an energy wave that pushed Andrew across the room and outside the corridor.

As Andrew got back up, he saw that June was covered in a green energy and walking towards Andrew.

"June, you need to stop!" Andrew shouted. "If you continue like this, you will hurt innocent people!"

"I can't stop it," June said, struggling to speak as she released magical energy. "Please, help me!"

Before Andrew could speak, there was a loud crash from the door in the entrance, as Rebekah and Laurel entered.

"We saw the bright glow inside and the building began shaking," Laurel said. "What's going on?"

"June is losing control of her magic," Andrew said. "If we don't stop her, her magic will continue to go out of control and there will be casualties."

"How do you suggest we do that!" Rebekah shouted.

Andrew pulled out two syringes. "This contains a high concentration of tranquilizer. One shot should keep her knocked out for several hours. The problem is getting close to inject her with it."

"Leave that to me," Rebekah said, taking one of the syringes. Using her vampire speed, she then tackled June, pushing her back into the room and knocking the two of them to the floor.

"Now, hold still," Rebekah said as she prepared to inject June.

However, June placed her hands close to Rebekah's face and she released an energy blast, knocking Rebekah back out. Laurel went to Rebekah's side and saw that the blast knocked her unconscious.

Laurel then grabbed the last syringe that Andrew had. "My turn."

"Laurel don't," Andrew said. "June is too out of control. You won't be able to get close to knock her out."

"Then I need to take a different approach," Laurel said as she began to slowly enter the room. As she did, she could feel the magical energy getting stronger as she approached June.

"June!" Laurel shouted. "I want to help you, but you need to stop releasing all this energy and be in control!"

"I can't," June said, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know how to stop. I can't control it."

"You need to try," Laurel said. "I know what it's like to learn control. It can be difficult, even almost impossible to do, but you can do this. You just need to try."

June listened to Laurel's words and as she did, she began to concentrate. She could feel the energy around her and focused on it. Her thoughts focused on the energy around her to stop, that she was in control and she could make it all stop.

As June continued to focus, the energy round her began to subside and fade away. Laurel then walked towards June and placed the syringe on the side of June's neck.

"Thank you," June said as she dozed off.

Laurel sighed in relief as June soon fell to her arms, asleep. Laurel then carried her out. She also saw Andrew already standing and Rebekah getting back up as well.

"She's knocked out," Laurel said. "What now?"

"Leave that to me," Andrew said. He then pulled out his phone and began to make a call.

* * *

After having Lacroix taken by A.R.G.U.S., Oliver, Thea, and Roy returned back to the lair. As they did, they saw Rebekah waiting around the monitors.

"Hey," Oliver said. "You're back."

"Yes I am," Rebekah said. "Had one hell of a night."

"Well, so did we," Roy said.

"I know. Felicity filled me in," Rebekah said. "Are you alright?"

"A little bruised and tired, but we'll live," Thea said. "So, you finally decide to show up."

"Sorry I haven't had time to chat with you," Rebekah said. "Though I see that you and Roy are on speaking terms now."

Thea and Roy looked at each other, a little flustered with Rebekah comment. "Well, I should head back to the loft." She then looked to Rebekah. "Can we catch up another time?"

Rebekah gave a small smile. "That sounds great."

Thea smiled back. She then turned to Oliver. "Do you mind if Roy walks me back to the loft? We didn't exactly have any time to talk with each other."

"Only if Roy is okay with it," Oliver said, looking at Roy.

"Sure. I don't mind," Roy replied.

"Great," Thea said, grabbing Roy by his arm. The two of them then headed out of the lair.

As they left, Oliver saw a wide grin on Rebekah's face.

"I saw what you were doing," Rebekah said. "Trying to get Roy and your sister back on good terms. Felicity told me that too."

"Well, I thought that it was time they start talking. And they are," Oliver said, smiling. "What happened to you today? And where's Laurel?"

"Let's just say that there was a mishap that Laurel and I took care of," Rebekah said. "She is taking some needed rest."

* * *

As Laurel knocked on Andrew's door, she realized that she didn't know why she was here. After Andrew called A.R.G.U.S., She and Rebekah saw June being taken away by them. When Laurel asked where they were taking her, Andrew simply replied with a safer place. He then told Laurel and Rebekah to go back home and leave the rest to him. After that, Laurel expected not to see Andrew Bennett for a long while.

Now here she was knocking on his door because he had called her to comer here. After several more knocks, the door was opened.

"Thank you for coming," Andrew said as he opened the door.

"Well don't expect me to stay long," Laurel said as she entered. "Just tell me what you want and I'll be leaving soon after."

"Well, I was hoping we could talk over dinner," Andrew said.

Laurel then saw that, in the center of Andrew's apartment, there was a table prepared with two lit candles.

"What is this?" Laurel asked, a little surprised by Andrew's gesture.

"Consider this an apology for lying to you," Andrew said. "Also, we did miss our dinner earlier."

You think that us having dinner will fix things," Laurel said, though giving a small smirk.

"No, but I would like to start by telling you as much of the truth as I can tell," Andrew said.

Laurel was silent for a few minutes, thinking over Andrew's words. She then sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

"Well then, let's start with who you are and what you're doing for A.R.G.U.S. in Starling City," Laurel said.

Andrew then sat as well. "I hope you don't have any other plans tonight. This may take a while."


	14. Day of Reckoning

**I do not own Arrow or The Originals**

* * *

Elijah was always a man of patience. Throughout the centuries that he was with his family, he learned to be patient. Whether going through the passage of time, or dealing with the actions of his siblings, Elijah's patience was always tested. And now, his patience was being tested once again when he was captured and placed in this facility.

Elijah did not know how long he had been in this prison, but he was now stuck on a routine. Everyday, he was given small amounts of blood to wake him up from desiccation. He was then approached by either a man with a white streak on the side of his hair, or a dark-skinned woman. He later learned that their names were Andrew Bennett and Amanda Waller. And everyday, they both asked him the same questions, questions about his brother Niklaus.

And everyday, Elijah would say nothing to either of them. This would then lead to removing him from his containment device and subject him to a series of interrogation tactics that involved exposing him to sunlight, placing him in a vat full of vervain, and even being injected with werewolf venom. None of these broke him. After every kind of torture was done to him and with no answers to give, Elijah was then placed back into his containment. No matter how many times this was done to him, Elijah refused to break.

So here he was, interrogated daily and giving no information to them. While most people, and even vampires, would eventually break, Elijah was different. He would endure the pain that they inflict on him because he had his patience. His patience and the knowledge that he would get out and eventually be free.

As Elijah waited for Waller and Bennett to arrive and question him again, he soon began to hear several alarms in the facility. Though he was weak from lack of blood, Elijah focused and used his vampire hearing, trying to hear what was going on. As he did, he began to hear several distinct noises. Specifically the screams of people and the sounds of bodies being torn apart, noises which were all too familiar for Elijah.

It was a few minutes before Elijah saw the doors open and someone slowly walked in, dragging with him a bloodied A.R.G.U.S. soldier. Elijah immediately recognized the man as his brother, Klaus.

"Hello Elijah," Klaus said.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, his voice a little weak from the lack of blood. "You're here."

"And clearly in time to rescue you," Klaus said. He then walked towards the bleeding A.R.G.U.S. soldier. "Release him," he said, using his compulsion. Following the command, the A.R.G.U.S. soldier went to the controls of the containment device and after a few seconds, the device opened.

As soon as it did, Elijah grabbed the soldier and began to feed. It was only a few moments before Elijah was finished.

Once he was done, Elijah turned to face Klaus. "What are you doing here Niklaus?"

"I'm here because you failed to bring back Rebekah," Klaus said. "When you didn't return, I began making my preparations."

"And these preparations of yours took this long to complete?" Elijah asked.

"I was not going to make the same mistakes you did when you went to get our sister," Klaus said, a tone of anger in his voice. "When you found out where she was hiding, you took it upon yourself to go with only a small number of vampires."

"Yes, well I did not expect the vigilante she was with to fight back against me," Elijah admitted.

"Well, no worries now. I'm here to finish the job" Klaus said. "Now let's go."

"And may I ask what your next move will be after freeing me?" Elijah asked.

"First, we get you cleaned up," Klaus said. "Then, we find Rebekah."

"And how exactly are going to do that?" Elijah asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Klaus said. "If our sister wants to play vigilante and save people's lives, let's give her just that."

As they began to walk out of the facility, Elijah could see the sinister grin growing on Klaus' face.

* * *

Rebekah blocked Thea's punch and threw her across the mat, causing Thea to fall flat on her back.

"You are going to have to do better than that," Rebekah said, smirking.

"Well I would probably have a better chance of taking you down if you weren't using your vampire abilities," Thea said as she got back to her feet.

"Sorry," Rebekah. "But if you want to be prepared when my brother shows up, you need to be ready to fight against a vampire. And who better to teach you than me."

"Well, so far I'm learning how to get my ass kicked by a vampire and what the mat feels like," Thea said, irritated.

"Oh come now, there is some improvement," Rebekah said. "It usually takes me a minute longer to knock you down every time you get back up."

"Very funny," Thea said, as she took a fighting stance. "Are we going to do this or what?"

Rebekah just smirked as she readied herself.

However, before the two of them could continue, an alert began to sound from the monitors. Rebekah headed to the monitor to see what the alert was all about.

"Armed robbery at Starling National Bank," Rebekah said. "Around five robbers and they have hostages." She then turned back to Thea. "Looks like I'm going to have to cut this short. I have work to do."

"You against five? Are you sure you can handle that by yourself?" Thea asked.

"Please, I have handled worse things than five idiots in ski masks," Rebekah said.

"You should at least call Oliver or Roy for back-up," Thea suggested.

"Thea, don't worry. I'll be fine by myself," Rebekah said. She then grabbed her suit and quickly changed.

"See you in a bit," Rebekah said as she put her mask on and went out.

* * *

Rebekah knew that this would be an easy task for her. All she needed to do was stop the robbers and keep the hostages safe. It was a very simple that Rebekah can have this done before Oliver even hears any of this. He might even be glad that she was able to handle this on her own.

As Rebekah arrived at the Bank, she was able to enter through the back entrance and made her way through the main floor of the bank. When she did, she spotted the robbers and the hostages on the floor.

" _Alright then,_ " Rebekah thought. " _Time to get to work._ " Using her vampire speed, she immediately made her way to two of the robbers, grabbing them from behind and throwing them to a wall.

As she turned to take care of the three other thieves, she was confused to see them lower their weapons and just stand where they were.

Rebekah found this strange. She was even more surprised to see the hostages stand up from the floor. Rebekah could see that they all had a blank expression on their faces.

"They're compelled," Rebekah said to herself. She began to realize that this 'robbery' was looking more like a trap.

"Well, I expected one of your vigilante friends to show up," a voice behind Rebekah said. "How wonderful that you showed up."

As she heard the voice, Rebekah became filled with fear, recognizing the voice that haunted her ever since she ran. She turned to the direction of the voice and was now face to face with her brother, Klaus.

"Nik," Rebekah said. Her voice was calm when she spoke, but she could still feel a sense of fear in her.

"Hello Rebekah," Klaus said, a wide grin on his face. "Or is it Daybreak? That is the name you've given yourself in this city. You know I actually find that name rather amusing. Because daybreak represents light, and you and I know that you, me, and our kind represent something far more dark."

"Did you come all this way to talk me to death or is their something you want, Nik?" Rebekah asked. "Because if there is, just get on with it and say it."

"Very well then," Klaus said. "What I want is to bring you back to New Orleans. There you will answer for your crime of betraying our family."

"What I did was lifetimes ago!" Rebekah shouted. "And what I did is nothing compared to the things you have put me through!"

"You brought our father to our home and we had to run!" Klaus shouted back. "We made a home in New Orleans and because of you, we had to leave all of it behind! Now, you need to pay for it."

"You expect me to just go with you back to New Orleans," Rebekah said. "Elijah already tried that before, and he's currently in heavily secured prison."

"Not very secure if I was able to get him out," Klaus said, his sinister smile returning.

"What?" Rebekah said, surprise and fear returning to her. She then looked around, preparing for Elijah to appear.

"Oh don't worry, Elijah isn't here," Klaus said. "I have him taking care of other matters. As for you leaving this city, you'll be coming home with us sooner than you think. I'm giving you this one chance to come with me now and face the consequences of your actions."

"Thank, but no thanks," Rebekah replied. "My friends and I stopped Elijah, we can stop you as well." As Rebekah spoke, she was preparing herself for a fight. She knew Klaus wouldn't give up so easily and may try to take her by force.

"Well then, it's your decision. I told Elijah that I would give you one more chance to come with us without a fight. But I knew what your answer would be," Klaus said. "So just know this my dear Rebekah, whatever happens next is on your hands." He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

As he did, Rebekah saw the robbers point their guns at themselves and hostages pull out knives from their pockets. Before Rebekah could react, the robbers shot themselves in the head and the hostages, placing the knives on their necks, slit their throats.

Rebekah turned back to where Klaus was, but he was already gone. She then looked back to the now dead bodies of the robbers and hostages, their blood spreading through the floor.

Rebekah did the only thing she could do, she ran. She ran back to the lair. She needed to get Oliver and the rest of the team and tell them what happened, because Rebekah knew that this is only the beginning of what Klaus has in store for Starling and her friends.

* * *

It took only a few minutes before Rebekah arrived back in the lair. When she did she saw that Thea wasn't the only one there anymore. Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, and Laurel were there as well.

"You're all here," Rebekah said, taken by surprise with all of them in the room.

"We are," Oliver said. "Thea also told us about you going to Starling National. We then saw this." Oliver was now referring to the monitors.

Rebekah saw the live news report being shown in the monitor. The news was reporting what happened in Starling Bank and how all the people inside were now dead, with several indications of a mass suicide.

"I can explain," Rebekah said.

"We know it's Klaus," Oliver said.

"What?" Rebekah was shocked at how they could even know. She didn't even know about Klaus until she saw him. "How do you know?"

"Lyla told me that the facility that they were keeping Elijah was attacked and he was broken out," Diggle said. "Security footage showed a man that they later facial matched as Klaus Mikaelson."

"Rebekah, what happened in the bank?" Thea asked.

Rebekah exhaled heavily and began to tell them about her encounter with Klaus and his threats and what he made the people in the bank do to themselves.

"It was all a setup," Oliver said. "He was trying to lure you out."

"Yeah, he pretty much told me that when I saw him," Rebekah said.

"You shouldn't have gone alone," Oliver said.

"It was a simple robbery. I thought I could handle it," Rebekah said, not liking Oliver condescending tone.

"But it wasn't," Oliver said. "Your brother was luring you out and people died."

"You think I don't know that! Those people are dead because of me!" Rebekah shouted. "I know that when my brother is here, there is a trail of bodies that follow behind him. No one knows that more than me. So don't think that I don't know how badly I screwed up!"

"Alright, that enough!" Laurel shouted. "You two need to stop. Klaus is in Starling, which means we have more important things to worry about right now." She then looked to Oliver. "So what do we do now?"

Oliver looked at Laurel before he sighed heavily and began to speak. "We need to know what Klaus next move is." He then looked back at Rebekah. "Rebekah, he's your brother, what would he do next?"

After calming down from Oliver's berating, Rebekah began to speak. "You all need to understand that when facing against his enemies, my brother is ruthless. He won't just want to kill his enemies, he would break them them to his will by finding their weakness and using it against them."

"What exactly does that mean?" Felicity asked, a little frightened by what Rebekah would answer.

"It means that my brother would have no problem using your family or loved ones as leverage against you," Rebekah said.

Everyone in the lair were horrified to hear Rebekah's words.

"So, if you want to know what to do next," Rebekah continued. "Go to your friends and family, anyone that you're close to, and bring them someplace safe, because my brother will not hesitate to find them and take them if it meant that you would do what he wants."

After Rebekah finished speaking, Oliver turned to the rest of the team. "Diggle, you need to go to Lyla and your daughter. Laurel, the same goes for your father. If Klaus has anyone to target, he might go after them first."

Diggle and Laurel nodded and left to go to their families.

"What else can we do?" Thea asked.

"I need you to stay here," Oliver said.

"What?" Thea asked, confused by what Oliver said.

"Rebekah said that Klaus would target our friends and family," Oliver said. "Thea, you are the only family I have left and I am not going to let you leave where Klaus might get you."

Thea gave Oliver an irritated look. "Ollie, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I am not risking your life against Klaus Mikaelson," Oliver said. "So please, stay here."

"Thea," Rebekah said. "Listen to him. He's right."

With no other option at the moment, Thea sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll sit here doing nothing."

Oliver then looked to Roy. "Please stay here and watch her."

"Alright," Roy said.

"Felicity, keep me posted on anything out of the ordinary that shows up," Oliver said. "Anything that might look supernatural-related."

"You got it," Felicity said, as she turned back to the monitors.

"Well now that you've given everyone what to do, I suggest we head out and try to track my brother," Rebekah said.

"You're not going anywhere," Oliver said.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah said incredulously.

"Klaus is looking to get you," Oliver said. "You're staying here with Thea where it's safe."

Rebekah was irate by Oliver's words.

"Not so fun being stuck here now is it?" Thea said to Rebekah with a slight mock in her voice.

Rebekah simply turned to Oliver, not finished with their conversation. "I can take care of myself Oliver. I've dealt with my brother before for centuries and I can do it again."

"That may be true, but now we have to think carefully of our next move," Oliver said. "If we don't, more innocent people will get killed."

Then Rebekah finally realized what this was about."You're not keeping me here for my protection. You're keeping me here because you think it's my fault that those people killed themselves."

"That is not what I said," Oliver said.

"You think if I'm out there, more people might end up dead," Rebekah accused. "Tell me that I'm wrong."

Oliver sighed. "You saw what Klaus did to those people. That happened because you went in there without a plan. And now you want to go out any try looking for him again."

"I'm different now," Rebekah said. "I can beat him."

"Can you honestly tell me that if you went out to look for him, he wouldn't do anything to lure you to him and risk the lives of more people?" Oliver asked.

Rebekah said nothing, giving Oliver an answer.

"I know you may not like this, but this is the best action to take right now," Oliver said.

"You know what Oliver," Rebekah said, looking at him right to his face. "No it isn't. This is a family matter and I need to settle it myself."

Before Oliver could say anything further, Rebekah ran out of the lair in mere seconds, leaving Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Roy in stunned surprise.

"I'm guessing that was not part of the plan," Felicity said.

Oliver just exhaled in frustration.

* * *

After Oliver gave his instructions, Laurel knew that she should have gone straight to the police station and checked on her father, but she needed to go see Andrew first and find out what he knew. So she arrived at Andrew's apartment and began banging her fist at the door.

"Andrew!" Laurel shouted. "Open the door, we need to talk!" Almost immediately, the door was opened.

"Hello, Laurel," Andrew greeted. "Do I have to ask the reason why you're trying to break my door down?"

"It's Klaus," Laurel said. "He's here."

At hearing the name, Andrew's expression became grim. "I know."

"Wait, what do you mean you know?" Laurel said.

"Come inside and I can explain," Andrew said.

"I don't have time. I need to go to the police station," Laurel said. "I need to make sure my dad's safe."

"Then I'm taking you there," Andrew said.

"What?" Laurel said.

"Do you want to argue or do you want to get to your father as soon as possible," Andrew said.

Laurel sighed. "Fine let's go."

* * *

After leaving the liar, Rebekah immediately stopped and found herself somewhere in the middle of the city. She didn't have an exact destination when she ran, she just wanted to get away from there. Away from him.

Rebekah could still not believe that Oliver could think that she was responsible for what happened in the bank. Just thinking about his accusations made her furious.

Rebekah was very distracted with her thoughts, that she failed to see that she was walking in the middle of the street and a car was approaching her. Almost instantly, Rebekah was grabbed from behind and thrust inside the car.

When Rebekah composed herself, she saw that sitting beside her was Elijah.

"Hello Rebekah," Elijah said.

"Not exactly discreet in getting me," Rebekah said. "What if I decide to just jump out?"

"Then I would have to have our driver slit his own throat," Elijah said. "Would you like that to happen?"

Hearing Elijah's threat, Rebekah crossed her arms and did nothing else. "What do you want? Come to try to convince me to come with you without a fight again?"

"I think we both know that we're past asking you to come with us," Elijah said. "Niklaus has already told me that he will handle bringing you back. I am here to make sure that the casualties are kept to a minimum as much as possible."

"If you want that, then help me stop Klaus," Rebekah pleaded. "You know that he would burn this city to get me, so help me stop him."

"Despite our brother's methods, his goal is the same as mine. We are bringing you back. This is the only way now," Elijah said. "You didn't listen when Diego was sent here. You didn't listen when I arrived. Maybe now, when a stronger force is applied, you will be brought back home."

As Elijah finished speaking, the car stopped. The door on Rebekah's side was then opened. Before Rebekah stepped out, Elijah spoke again.

"Understand this Rebekah," Elijah said. "Niklaus won't stop until all the people that you care for in this city are taken care of. Then, you will have no reason to stay here."

Rebekah said nothing as she stepped out of the car. She then turned to Elijah, looking at him with an intense fury.

"I'll make sure that the two of you are dead before you hurt any of them," Rebekah said. She then slammed the door shut, shattering the window in the process.

The car then drove off, leaving Rebekah even more worried than before. She didn't know what to do next against Elijah or Klaus. She did however know that she needed to head back to the liar. Despite her thoughts about Oliver, she needed to tell them about Elijah and God knows what plans Klaus has for them.

* * *

With Andrew driving her to the station, it didn't take Laurel very long to arrive. Once they did, she quickly got out of the car.

"I'm going to check if my Dad is okay," Laurel said. "You can wait here."

"If Klaus is targeting your father then I'm coming to help," Andrew said, getting out of the car as well.

"I can take care of it myself," Laurel said.

"I wasn't asking," Andrew said. "You can either argue with me about it or accept my help."

Laurel exhaled. "Fine. But let me do the talking." The two of them then entered the station.

After telling Andrew to wait outside her father's office, Laurel rushed inside. She was relieved to see her father sitting right on his desk.

"Laurel, what's the matter?" Quentin asked, seeing the panic in her face. "You look like someone died."

"Not yet," Laurel muttered, though her father didn't here it. "I just came to check up on you."

"Why would you need to check up on me?" Quentin asked.

"What? I can't show up to see my father," Laurel said. Even she knew herself that it wasn't a very convincing excuse.

"The last time you visited me, you put a guy in a hospital and you were keeping secrets from me," Quentin said.

Laurel was not happy to be reminded of that, but she ignored his comment and continued speaking. "Okay, I'm here to check up on you because it's about what happened in Starling Bank."

"You mean where all the people went and killed themselves," Quentin said. "Do I even bother asking you if this is related to the weird supernatural stuff that Rebekah is involved in."

"Dad, the only thing you need to know is that some dangerous people are in Starling and I would prefer it if you come with me until this thing blows over."

"Laurel, I'm Captain of the police," Quentin said. "I get into life or death situations with dangerous people everyday. And the last thing I'd ever do is hide from those kind of people."

"Except these aren't regular criminals Dad," Laurel said, concern growing in her voice. "They aren't even human and they can kill you in seconds."

Before the two could continue speaking, the door soon opened and Andrew entered. As he did, Laurel went to him.

"What are you doing?" Laurel whispered to him. "I told you to wait outside."

"I would have, if not for the raised voices I could hear," Andrew said. "It sounded like you weren't getting anywhere with him. So I think I should try now."

"Fine," Laurel relented. "You try convincing him that his life is in danger."

Andrew nodded and faced Quentin. "Captain Lance, my name is-"

"Yeah, I know who you are," Quentin said. "Andrew Bennett. I keep seeing your face all over the news. What exactly are you doing here with my daughter."

"Well, straight to the point then," Andrew said. "You need to listen to your daughter because the threat you face is very real and dangerous."

"Look, I don't know what she told you or why you're even here with her, but I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's going on?" Quentin said.

Suddenly, Andrew pulled out a gun and fired a dart, which hit Quentin in the shoulder. Almost immediately, Quentin collapsed on his desk, unconscious.

"What did you do!" Laurel said, shocked at what she just saw.

"Finishing this argument," Andrew said. "Your father will be really upset, but safe."

"And how are we going to move him out with all those police officers outside!" Laurel said.

"I can draw their attention while you sneak your father out," Andrew said. "Unless you have a better plan?"

Laurel groaned. Andrew was going to get her in so much trouble. She then got her father up on his feet as she saw Andrew opening the door. However, as Laurel, with her father in tow, headed to the door, she saw that Andrew was still standing in front of her and hadn't moved.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked. "I thought you were-"

However, Laurel immediately saw why Andrew didn't go out. Every person in the police station where all standing in attention and silent. In the middle of the room were three individuals. Laurel did not recognize two of them, but the third one in the middle of the two was someone Laurel would never forget. Elijah Mikaelson was standing in front of them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Elijah said. "I was having this place watched with all the people compelled and the person I had a lookout for shows up almost immediately. This is very fortunate."

"I don't know what you and Klaus are planning, but you are not involving my father," Laurel said.

"Oh you misunderstand," Elijah said. "We're not here for your father. We're here for you."

Laurel did not understand why Klaus would want her, but this was still a bad situation they were in.

Elijah then looked at Andrew. "Please step aside."

"I don't think so," Andrew replied, staying between Elijah and Laurel.

"Very well then." Elijah then turned to the two vampires with him, signaling them to move.

The two vampires followed Elijah's order and swiftly grabbed Andrew, pulling him away from Laurel and knocking him to the ground.

Elijah then walked forward to Laurel. "Now, will you come with us quietly or must there be a few dead police officers before you agree?"

Laurel slowly put her father on the floor. "If I leave with you, do you promise not to harm anyone here?"

"You have my word," Elijah said.

Laurel then looked to Andrew, who was still struggling under the grip of the two vampires. "Make sure my dad and everyone else is safe."

"Laurel, don't!" Andrew shouted. However, one of the vampires soon bashed him on the back of his head. The last thing Andrew saw was Elijah walking towards Laurel and the two of them disappearing in a blur. All he saw after was black.

* * *

Oliver was pacing around the lair as Felicity was still going through the computer. Thea and Roy were watching Oliver walk back and forth through the room, his face a mix of frustration and worry.

"Did you find her yet?" Oliver asked.

"Considering that it is very difficult having the cameras around the city look for any Klaus-related activities while also trying to find out where Rebekah ran off to," Felicity said, still typing away in the keyboard. "So far no luck on either front."

"Maybe it wouldn't be a problem looking for Rebekah if you didn't make her run off," Thea said.

Oliver tensed up at what Thea said. "I didn't make her run off."

"Well, blaming her for what her brother did didn't exactly give her any reason not to run," Thea said.

Oliver sighed. "And I am sorry that I made it sound like I was blaming her."

"You should be telling her that then," Thea said.

"I will," Oliver said. "When we find her." Oliver's phone began to ring. He checked to see that it was Diggle calling. He soon answered the call.

"John," Oliver said. "How's Lyla? Is she okay?" However, the man speaking on the other end wasn't Diggle.

"Oh, Lyla Michaels is fine. Your friend however, not so much."

"Klaus," Oliver said.

"Correct," Klaus responded.

"Where is he?" Oliver said.

"Perfectly safe, and alive. For now," Klaus said. "Besides, I would worry less about him." The call then ended, and Oiver soon heard the door to the lair open, with several footsteps heard heading down the stairs.

Everyone turned to the entrance and were surprised to see Klaus Mikaelson coming down the steps. With him were around five men, most likely vampires.

"I would be more worried about yourselves," Klaus said, wicked grin in his face.

"How did you get in here," Oliver said, his voice calm, but a rising amount of fear for the lives of his sister, Roy, and Felicity.

"You can thank my new friend," Klaus said. "I believe you all know him."

Oliver and his team went wide-eyed when they saw Malcolm Merlyn coming down the steps as well and stood beside Klaus.

"Malcolm, what did you do," Oliver said, his voice seething with rage as he saw Merlyn together with Klaus.

"What I had to," Malcolm replied. He then turned to Thea. "Thea, let's go. We're leaving."

"Excuse me?" Thea said, the tone in her voice equally full of anger.

"I made a deal with Klaus," Malcolm said. "I help him, and he keeps you and me out of his plans."

"You son of a bitch!" Thea headed towards Malcolm, intending to punch him the face, when Klaus soon got behind her and grabbed her arm from behind.

"I think we can save the outbursts for later," Klaus said. He then pushed Thea forward, where two vampires grabbed her by her shoulders, restraining her.

"Now then," Klaus turned back to Oliver. "Back to the business at hand."

"Rebekah isn't here," Oliver said.

"Oh, I'm not looking for my sister," Klaus said. "In fact, I am very confident she'll be looking for me once I got what I came for. Or to be more precise, who I came for."

Before Oliver could react, two of Klaus' vampires, using their vampire speed, got behind Felicity and Roy, each of their hands at both their necks.

"Your friends are leaving with me," Klaus said.

"They're not going anywhere with you," Oliver said.

Klaus merely chuckled. "You don't exactly have a choice in the matter. Now, are you going to stand there and behave, or will I have to let some of my associate break a few of your bones before we take your friends?"

"Oliver don't," Roy said. "He'll kill you if you do."

"Roy's right," Felicity said. "We'll be fine. So please, don't do anything that will get you killed."

Oliver knew that they weren't going to be fine if Klaus had plans for them. But he also knew that Felicity was right. So against his instincts, Oliver stopped himself from trying to attack Klaus.

"Good," Klaus said. He then addressed the two vampires that still had Felicity and Roy by their necks. "Bring them here."

The two vampires then pulled Felicity and Roy and brought them right behind Klaus. Klaus then began walking towards Oliver until they were a few inches apart.

"If I'm being honest, I was expecting more of a fight out Staling City's great vigilante, The Arrow," Klaus said.

"You'll get that fight when I find you and save my friends," Oliver said.

"Looking forward to it," Klaus said. He then turned and proceeded to leave, but not before he told Oliver one last thing.

"When my sister returns, tell her I'll be waiting for her at Starling Airport," Klaus said. "If she doesn't show up, you're friend's corpses will be on the evening news."

Klaus then began walking up the stairs. Malcolm and his men, restraining Thea, Felicity, and Roy, soon followed after, leaving Oliver even more frustrated than before.

* * *

Rebekah didn't know what to expect when she came back to the liar, but she didn't expect to see Oliver standing around all by himself.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Klaus came here and took everyone else," Oliver said. "Diggle's been taken, and Laurel isn't picking up her phone. I can assume that Klaus has her too."

"What did my brother say?" Rebekah asked.

"He said to meet at Starling Airport," Oliver said. "If we don't, they're all dead."

"Then we need to go now," Rebekah said.

"You know that's what Klaus wants," Oliver said. "If you go there, then you're as good as dead."

"I don't care!" Rebekah shouted. She could feel her voice full of anger and fear, not fear for herself, but for her friends. "They are all going to die if I don't go. This is my fault, so I need to fix it."

"So you're telling me that Klaus will keep his promise if you do what he says?" Oliver asked.

"I honestly don't know," Rebekah said. "But if I don't go, there is a 100 percent guarantee their going to die."

"Look, I want to go and save them as much as you do," Oliver said. "But we can't just go there and hope Klaus keeps his promise. We need to think of a plan."

Rebekah then shouted at him again. "Well what do you suggest we do!"

As if on cue, Oliver's phone began to ring. Oliver saw than it was an unknown number. Regardless, Oliver answered. "Who is this?"

" _It's Andrew Bennett,_ " Andrew replied. " _We don't have time for questions. I'm assuming that Klaus took your friends._ "

"How did you know that?" Oliver asked. He only met Andrew Bennett during the time that he tried to get his company back, but other than that, Oliver never had any contact with him until now. He also didn't expect him to know about Klaus

" _Like I said Mr. Queen, no time for questions,_ " Andrew said. " _If you and Ms. Mikaelson listen to me, I can help you save Laurel and the rest of your friends._ "

Oliver put the phone on speaker for Rebekah to listen as well. "Start talking."

* * *

After Klaus and his vampires brought her, Felicity, and Roy away, bags were placed over their heads. When the bag was removed from her, Thea saw that they were now inside a hangar at Starling Airport. She also saw Laurel and Diggle, both of them tied up and kneeling on the ground. Around them was Elijah Mikaelson and several more vampires. For Laurel, the ropes around her seemed to be burning her skin. They were most likely coated in vervain.

Thea saw Felicity and Roy were led to where Laurel and Diggle were and were soon tied up as well. Thea was brought next to Malcolm, who simply watched the whole scene unfold.

"I can't believe you sold us out," Thea said to him. "Actually, I can believe it. I just thought that you had some shred of decency in you."

"Klaus would have killed dozens of people if he didn't get Rebekah," Malcolm said. "I offered a way to reduce the number of deaths."

"It only cost the death of my friends," Thea said.

"They'll be fine as long as Rebekah shows up," Malcolm said.

Thea said nothing else to Malcolm as she continued to look at her friends and the dire situation they were in.

"I hope that your accommodations aren't too uncomfortable?" Klaus said amusingly.

"Keep laughing," Diggle said. "Not gonna be so funny when Oliver knocks that smile off you."

"I would certainly hope that Mr. Queen wouldn't do anything reckless," Elijah said. "Once we have our sister, you will all be free to go."

"I'm having a difficult time believing you," Felicity said. "Probably has something to do with the fact that we're all tied up and having our lives threatened."

Klaus smirked as he walked towards Felicity, kneeling down to her eye level. "Don't you have a fiery spirit. I think I'll leave you alive last so I can watch that spirit die when you see me rip your friend's heads off."

"Control yourself Niklaus," Elijah said. "No harm must come to them."

Klaus stood bac up. "For now. Unless our sisters decides not to show up."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Klaus and Elijah saw Rebekah and Oliver enter the hangar. Both of them were wearing their vigilante suits.

"I'm surprised that you actually showed up," Klaus said. "And all dressed up."

"Well, I only wear this when I deal with the scum in the city, so I found it rather appropriate in this situation," Rebekah replied.

Klaus scowled at Rebekah's statement but said nothing else. Elijah then spoke.

"If you're here, then you know what must be done to rescue your friends," Elijah said.

"Yes," Rebekah said. "Now, let them go and I'm all yours."

"Very well then." Elijah walked behind Diggle, Felicity, and Roy. He proceeded to cut through each of their binds, releasing them.

"You may go," Elijah said. The three of them began to slowly walk to Oliver and Rebekah.

"What about Laurel?" Rebekah asked.

"She'll be released when you come over here," Klaus said.

Rebekah was not happy with the condition, but it was better than then nothing. She and Oliver then faced Diggle, Felicity, and Roy.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked them.

"A little roughed up, but we'll live," Diggle said.

"Please tell me that you have a plan," Roy whispered.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case," Rebekah admitted. "There's only one way you're going to get out of this alive. And that's for me to go with them."

"I'm sorry, but if that's your plan, then it sounds terrible," Felicity said. "You know that your brother is a psychopath. Are you even sure that he would keep his word?

"Well I know that this place is full of vampires with enhanced hearing that can probably hear everything we're saying," Rebekah said.

"Wait really?" Felicity turned to where Klaus was standing, seeing him with a grin that indicated he could hear their entire conversation. She then turned back to Rebekah. "Great, I just called the guy who wants to kill us a psychopath... and I said it again."

"Look, this is not the ideal plan for me either, but it's the only plan we have," Rebekah said.

"You can't be serious," Roy said. "I think we have better chances fighting our way out here."

"We're not exactly equipped to fight our way out," Diggle said.

"Which is why I have to do this," Rebekah said.

"But-" Felicity began.

"Please!" Rebekah said. "I need to say this now or I don't think I'll be able to."

"Guys," Oliver said. "Just listen."

Everyone was silent and listened to Rebekah.

"I have seen my brother do these kinds of deals for centuries with many others, and they can end in only one of two ways," Rebekah said. "You either get out of this alive, or my brother will slaughter you all. In either situation, he still gets me."

Everyone was horrified from hearing her words, but did not interrupt her.

"I know that you want to protect me, but you can't. I've accepted that, and you need to now. I was on borrowed time with you all. Even when you all saved me from Elijah last Christmas, I knew that our time together was never going to be permanent. You were like a family to me. But I'm not going to let you die for me. So, this is my goodbye."

She then began went over to each team member, saying her goodbyes.

"Diggle, I know we didn't get along at the start, but I am glad that we were able to become good friends. And please, I want you to give little Rebecca all the love that a parent should give to their child."

Diggle said no words and just nodded, controlling the sadness building up in him.

"Roy, always remember that you have a strong will. Use that will and keep saving lives. And for God's sake, fix things with Thea already, or I'll compel you to."

Roy chuckled softly and nodded as well.

"Felicity-"

Before Rebekah could say anything, Felicity grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry," Felicity said, tears streaming down her face as she cried. "I know you don't like hugs."

Rebekah hugged Felicity back, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as well. "I'm alright for a hug."

As Felicity let her go, Rebekah turned to face Oliver.

"So this is it then," Rebekah said.

"I guess so," Oliver replied.

"I can honestly say that I never expected things to turn out this way when I came to this city," Rebekah admitted.

"Having any regrets staying here instead of running?" Oliver asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "I would't give up this time I've had, even if I could run now."

She then hugged Oliver as tight as she could, the tears finally running down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Oliver," Rebekah said.

Oliver said nothing and hugged her back.

Once Rebekah let go, she faced her brothers and began walking towards them. At the same time, Elijah cut through Laurel's binds. Even though she was weakened from the vervain, Laurel was able to stand up and began walking back to Oliver and the rest.

As the the two passed each other, both of them stopped walking and faced each other.

"I suppose I won't be able to teach you any more," Rebekah said. "All I can tell you is try to figure things out yourself."

"You're not exactly giving me the best wisdom," Laurel said jokingly, though she felt just as helpless as the rest of the team.

"No, I suppose not," Rebekah said. She then pulled out a note and gave it to Laurel. "In case you need some help in your new life, go to this place."

Laurel took the note and saw that it was the location of a town called Mystic Falls.

"I have some..." Rebekah paused, trying to fin the right word. "acquaintances that can help you if you need any."

"I'll remember that," Laurel said. "I would be more worried about you."

Rebekah gave a small smile. "I have suffered at the hands of my brother many times over the centuries. I can take any pain or torment that he will inflict on me."

"Then, this is goodbye," Laurel said, sadness in her voice.

"Goodbye Laurel," Rebekah said.

The two of them turned around and continued walking.

Eventually, Rebekah reached the side of her brothers and she looked at both Klaus and Elijah with utter loathing.

"Well," Rebekah said, the anger plain in her voice. "You have me. So now what?"

"Now, we go home," Elijah said. "And we deal with whatever happens to you."

"But don't expect it to be merciful," Klaus said. "This is your day of reckoning, sister. And when we return to New Orleans, I'm going to make you wish that you were daggered."

Rebekah then smirked and pulled out her phone, checking the time. "Sorry boys, but I think your flight is getting delayed."

She showed her phone to both of them. Klaus and Elijah saw on the screen a timer that was counting down from three seconds. As it reached zero, there was loud alarm that echoed throughout the hangar. Then suddenly, the sprinklers in the hangar switched on, raining down in the entire hangar. As the water fell, Klaus and Elijah began to feel a burning sensation on their skin. They looked around and saw all the vampires with them began to yell in pain and fall to their knees. At the same time, Laurel began to burn as well. Diggle quickly took of his jacket and covered Laurel, shielding her from the water.

"Vervain!" Klaus roared.

Rebekah just smiled. Even if the vervain was burning her as well, the looks of shock, pain, and anger on the faces of both her brothers was enough for her to fight through the pain. Using whatever strength the vervain didn't take from her, she rushed forward, grabbing both her brothers, and speeding them all away from the hangar.

As soon as they did, a van quickly entered the hanger and headed to Oliver's side. As soon as it stopped, Andrew Bennett came out of the van.

"I'm guessing everything's going well?" Andrew asked.

"So far," Oliver replied. He headed to the van and pulled out his bow and quiver. He pulled another set out and tossed them to Roy.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened!" Felicity shouted.

"Explanations later," Andrew said. He then pulled out two crossbows. "Mr. Diggle, Ms. Smoak, I am assuming that you know how to use these?"

"I do," Diggle said, getting one of the crossbows.

"I think I can get the hang of it," Felicity said as she took the crossbow. "Just point and shoot right?"

"You'll do fine," Oliver said.

The sprinklers began to stop and they saw the vampires slowly getting back on their feet.

Oliver approached Laurel, who removed the jacket over her. "You good to fight?"

Laurel, her skin still burned from the vervain soaked ropes, gave a small grin. "I can manage."

"Alright," Oliver said. He and the rest of his team faced the recovering vampires.

As the vampires began to stand up, Thea took her chance. She ran towards her brother, but wasn't able to get far as she collapsed to the ground. She turned to see one of the vampires grabbing onto her foot.

"Get off!" Thea shouted.

Before the vampire could do anything, Malcolm went behind it and sliced its head off with his blade.

Thea then pulled her foot away and looked at Malcolm. "So now what, you're helping us now!"

"I just saw two Original vampires get screwed over," Malcolm said. "I think it's safe to say that they won't be keeping any deals tonight, or keeping any of us alive."

He then extended his hand, but Thea smacked it away. "I can get up myself." She then headed to her brother.

"Do you have a plan? Thea asked.

"Yes." Oliver pulled out another bow and quiver and gave them to Thea. "Aim for the heart."

Thea just smirked. "Got it."

As the vampires got back on their feet, they faced Oliver's team. As they began to approach them, they raised their weapons.

"On your signal Mr. Queen," Andrew said.

Oliver pulled out his arrow and drew his bow.

"Fire!"

* * *

Rebekah didn't have an exact location in mind when she grabbed her brothers. All she needed to do was get them both as far away from Oliver and the rest so they can take care of Klaus's vampires and get out of there.

Suddenly, Klaus was able to grab Rebekah's arm and break free from her grip. She then stopped running, letting go of Elijah and throwing him to Klaus's side. She looked around and saw that they were close to the outskirts of the city.

"Well, I suppose this place will do," Rebekah said.

"For what?" Elijah asked, composing himself.

"For me to stop you two," Rebekah replied.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Klaus asked. "In case you forgot, Elijah and I can overpower you together."

"That was then," Rebekah said, taking a fighting stance. "This is now."

Klaus was the first to attack, rushing towards her. Rebekah dodged the attack and grabbed Klaus from behind. She then delivered swift kick behind him, knocking him to the ground.

She saw Elijah charged forward as Klaus got back on his feet. Rebekah then pulled out two tonfas, using one of them to block Elijah's strike, and using the other one to hit Klaus right on his jaw, knocking him back to the ground. Rebekah knew that she was in a fight for her life, but seeing Klaus down on ground was immensely satisfying for her.

"Do you think that having these sticks will change this outcome?" Elijah asked, still applying pressure and trying to push Rebekah back.

Rebekah gave him a smirk. "They're not just sticks." She pressed a button on the handle of her tonfa and a blade retracted from its side, slicing Elijah's arm. As Elijah puled back, he could feel his arm where the blade cut him burning and not healing as fast.

"Vervain-laced blades," Rebekah explained. "Won't exactly kill you, but enough to hurt as hell." Rebekah then charged forward and began to aggressively strike back at Elijah.

Elijah dodged Rebekah's attacks, though not without suffering a few cuts. This was not what he or Niklaus expected. They did not anticipate that their sister would actually put up a fight against the both of them. This might make taking her back more difficult than expected, but Elijah knew that they weren't leaving without her.

As Rebekah continued to attack Elijah, she was not aware of Klaus, who got behind Rebekah and grabbed one of her arms, stopping her assault. He then proceeded to snap Rebekah's arm, dislocating her elbow.

With no time to stop, Rebekah pressed another button on her other tonfa. This time, wooden stakes were released from the ends of the tonfa. She then turned her body backwards towards Klaus, letting the wooden tip of the tonfa impale him on his shoulder. Klaus recoiled back in pain.

As that happened, Rebekah made a run for it at vampire speed.

She knew that it wan't the best tactic, but she needed to get enough distance and stay on the advantage if she wanted to beat Klaus and Elijah. As she ran, she grabbed her dislocated arm and reattached it back in the socket. It was incredibly painful, but she resisted the pain and kept moving. Because of this, she failed to see Klaus appear from her side and colliding with her.

Rebekah rolled on the ground and stopped as her back hit a tree. She slowly tried to get back up, but Klaus immediately stepped on her back, preventing her from getting up.

"I have had enough of this!" Klaus shouted. "I wanted this done quickly, but I have had it with this game of yours! I am taking you back to New Orleans, if I have to cut off each of your limbs to do it!" He grabbed Rebekah by her hair and began dragging her. "And as for your friends, I'm going to make sure they're all alive long enough as they watch this city burn before I end them."

Upon hearing his threats, Rebekah pulled out her tonfa, activated the blade, and cut a part of her hair, releasing herself from Klaus' grip. As she broke free and got back to her feet, Elijah arrived behind Klaus.

"You stay away from my friends, and this city!" Rebekah shouted. "I am giving both of you one last chance, as my brothers, to leave and forget all of this."

Klaus merely laughed at her pleas. "Your futile attempts at bargaining is just pitiful. Now, stop resisting and we can end this."

"Elijah?" Rebekah turned to her more logical thinking brother, a pleading tone in her voice.

"No more running sister," Elijah said. "This needs to end."

Rebekah sighed. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Before Klaus or Elijah could react, there was the sound of two shots fired, hitting both Klaus and Elijah in the neck. As this happened, the two of them collapsed to the ground and began groaning in pain. Elijah saw that his hands began to desiccate. The same was happening to Klaus.

"I think that you have ten seconds to get out of Starling City limits before it's too late," Rebekah said, her tone now full of sorrow.

Elijah quickly grabbed Klaus and the two of them ran, with Rebekah following them.

As they exited Starling, Elijah and Klaus stopped, falling to the ground. They also saw that the desiccation stopped. Elijah turned around to Rebekah standing from across the Starling exit. Beside her was flying drone.

Elijah used his vampire speed and tried to grab her, but as soon as he entered the city, his hand began to desiccate. Elijah stopped and pulled back, his arm returning to normal.

"What have you done?" Elijah demanded.

"This drone just shot you and Nik with a needle full of nanites developed by A.R.G.U.S.," Rebekah explained. "The nanites are now going through your bloodstream. If either of you step in Starling, they activate and stop your blood flow. And don't bother finding a way of removing them. A.R.G.U.S. was very thorough in making sure that they don't come off."

"So, that's your plan," Klaus said, standing beside Elijah. "You're just going to hide from us in this city."

"Not exactly," Rebekah said as she pulled out a remote-like device. "I can decide to leave Starling if I choose. And if you or anyone else you send tries anything on me, my friends, or this city, I can do this." She then pressed a button on the device. Elijah and Klaus groaned again as they began to desiccate. Rebekah pressed the button again and the desiccation stopped.

"This is my final warning," Rebekah continued. "Leave and don't ever let me see either of you again." Rebekah turned around and began to walk away.

"So that's the end of that, is it!" Elijah shouted, knowing that Rebekah could hear him. "After everything we have been through, you would leave all that behind and abandon us for these people. Rebekah, if you would just come with us, this can be fixed. I don't know how and I don't know how long, but it can repaired. We can still be a family."

Rebekah turned around, the tears streaming from her eyes. "I already have a family." She said nothing else and speeded away.

Once she got as far as she could, Rebekah pulled out her phone and called Oliver. She felt relieved when he answered. "I'm assuming that fact fact that you answered means you're still alive."

" _We didn't exactly get out without a few cuts and bruises,_ " Oliver said. " _But we made it out alive._ "

"And all of my brother's vampires?" Rebekah inquired.

" _Most of them dead, the rest ran off,_ " Oliver said. " _What about Klaus and Elijah?_ "

Rebekah took a moment before she answered. "I had to use the nanites."

Oliver sighed. " _Are you okay?_ "

"No. Not really," Rebekah replied. "But I will be."

" _We're heading back to the lair,_ " Oliver said. " _Will we see you there?_ "

"Yeah, I'll be there," Rebekah said. "And Oliver, thank you."

" _See you later,_ " Oliver said before hanging up.

* * *

When Rebekah arrived back in the lair, she saw Laurel and the rest asking Oliver several questions about what happened.

"I see you're all wondering what just happened," Rebekah said as she approached them.

"Yeah, actually we are," Felicity said. "What exactly happened back there? First you were all saying goodbye, next thing we know, sprinklers start releasing vervain and Andrew Bennett shows up with a van full of weapons."

Rebekah turned to Oliver. "Did you tell them anything yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you came back," Oliver said.

"Great, Rebekah's back," Thea said. "Now can both of you explain what happened."

Oliver then began to explain. "After Klaus took you and Rebekah came here, Andrew Bennett called." He then turned to Laurel. "We'll have that conversation later."

"Right," Laurel replied, who was not going to enjoy it.

"Anyway, when he called and we exchanged information regarding my brother, we were able to come up with a plan," Rebekah continued. "We arrive at the hangar as agreed and we needed to figure out a way to rescue you all and stall long enough for Andrew to rig the sprinklers with vervain. Once that happened I had to get my brothers away from you all. Once I did, all Oliver and the rest of you needed to do was take down whatever vampires were left."

"What happened to Klaus and Elijah?" Diggle asked.

Rebekah then explained to them about the nanites that Andrew provided her with and how she used them on her brothers.

"So, your brothers can't get to you ever," Roy said.

"That's the hope," Rebekah said. "Although with my luck, they might find a way around it."

"Okay, so wait a minute," Felicity said. "You knew that Andrew was going to come in and help. And you two already had a plan to rescue us. If you did know, then what was with that whole 'saying goodbye' speeches?"

Rebekah took a breath before answering. "Well, I could say that it was a way to stall for time and make sure my brothers didn't suspect anything. But honestly, those were actual goodbyes. I didn't know how this was going to end, Andrew's plan worked, but there was a chance that things wouldn't go our way. So, I wanted to say my goodbyes, just in case."

"Any other questions?" Oliver asked them.

"Just one more," Felicity said, slightly raising her hand as if waiting to be called before putting it back down. "Now that your safe, do you mind if I hug you again?"

"Oh for goodness sake," Rebekah said as she hugged Felicity. "There happy?"

"Yes, very much," Felicity said, returning the hug. Rebekah just smiled. She was just glad to be back.

However, the moment of peace was short-lived as the sounds of gunfire broke the soon saw blood in her hands as Felicity soon collapsed to the ground, blood spilling from her back.

Before Rebekah react to what was happening, several more gunshots were fired. Oliver, Thea, Roy, and Diggle fell to the ground, their legs bleeding. Rebekah looked up and and saw Laurel holding up a gun.

"Laurel, what di-" Rebekah wasn't able to finish speaking before Laurel got behind her and snapped her neck.

* * *

Outside Starling, Klaus paced impatiently.

"Calm down Niklaus," Elijah said.

"'Calm down'. How exactly am I suppose to do that!" Klaus shouted.

"You can start by standing still," Elijah said. "We won't have to wait for much longer."

Just as he said those words, Laurel appeared in front of them. She was carrying an unconscious Rebekah.

"You see, no need to wait for long," Elijah said. He then got Rebekah from Laurel.

"I must admit, compelling her to retrieve our sister if we failed to was very quick foresight," Elijah said to his brother.

"Well, I wasn't going to take the risk of something going wrong," Klaus said. "And turns out I was right to take precaution."

Elijah looked from Klaus to Rebekah. "Now then, shall we?"

Klaus grinned to Elijah. "Let's go home."


End file.
